Undefeated Tennyson Chronicle Volume 3: A Change of Heart
by Aine the Tsuntsun Lewd Girl
Summary: Third volume of Ben 10 x Bahamut crossover.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The two people were looking down at the world.

A wide inorganic and spherical airspace that was enveloped by very thin light.

The wall surfaces had countless frames and over there, the vast earth with many towns and forests was being projected like small windows.

The two men who was sitting in the observatory room of the machine that supplied all those sceneries.

One of them was a handsome faced and silver haired young man.

The other one was a rather humanoid creature with a squid-like face

The man who was wearing an elegant mantle decorated with golden embroideries, with the majestic appearance of royalty, was clad in a bloodlust similar to a drawn blade.

"I'll just ask you a question..."

"──'No way, if I say that then what will you do? Is making an idiotic introduction an occupational disease? Vilgax"

The young man turned around with a smile that was similar to mocking or ridiculing towards him.

The man with the squid face was standing still just like a shadow.

He was someone who reveals no openings, and a build slightly higher than a human.

That face was emotionless and was just silently staring at the young man.

"Why did you entrust the Divine Drag-Ride to them? Although it's for the sake of our goal, but if you were to think of the distant future, isnt it a poor decision to allow those smuts who will eventually become hostile to us?"

The man called Vilgax angrily inquired with an indifferent tone.

After laughing scornfully in response to that question, the boy silently raised his chin and struck her with his gaze.

"The existences known as a Hero, where do you think they come from? Vilgax."

"From foolishness, of course."

After slightly hesitating, the man replied as such and the young man laughed.

"Do you not have memories of reading heroic tales? Even the kind from fairytales is fine. The hero who aids the virtuous people and the princess, and defeats the evil monsters and leaders. Where would they be born from in this present world that is not a tale?"

"They are those who are foolish. An existence burdened with the role known as Hero, claiming to be justice and fighting against the enemy."

Towards Vilgax's words, the young man silently narrowed his eyes and raised the corner of his mouth.

"That's wrong, Vilgax. The thing called Hero is surely the populace."

"Hou?"

Showing a face of confusement, Vilgax just returned the question.

"That's right, Vilgax. You who were still unaware wouldn't know, but the majority of this world is like that. There is no such hero who would intentionally start fighting for the sake of a great cause. Both humans and animals, unless they were facing danger in a fight, would live by chasing after the small coins dangling in front of their eyes. Even knights, if they were to be cut off the reward from their feudal lord, they would be reduced to bandits in order to stave off subsistence. That is what's called instinct ── of a living being."

"Then..."

"Then, what they are doing is just foolishness, just like someone I know."

"..."

Only the faint sound of Vilgax catching his breath could be heard.

"What moves those guys is always self-preservation. In that case, for them who don't have anything, you should just put them under 'magic'. Bestowing upon them the powerful weapon known as Drag-Ride, informing them of the location of the ruins that are housing treasures, showing them the enemy called the Abyss, and then finally even allowing them to acquire the taste of victory, step by step, those fries will begin moving in order to protect their own interests and naturally the so called Hero would be reduced to a fool"

Cutting his words once there, the silver haired young man stood up.

While gazing at the window of the machine that projected countless sceneries, his mouth suddenly formed a smile.

"For us to open all of the ruins, Heroes are necessary. That reason alone is more than enough for giving the Divine Drag-Ride to them. From here on out the conflict between nations will intensity even further. A former warlord like you should know it, right?"

"I understand the story. But in that case, from your logic doesn't that mean that there are no such thing as a Hero in this world from the beginning?"

Towards Vilgax's question, the presence of the young man who had been revealing a forced smile up until now changed.

As those pair of ashen eyes that bordered on insanity widened, he muttered.

"Nope, that's wrong"

Just for an instant, while building up his words, the man showed a wicked smile.

"I'm the sole exception. The one. Only I ── am the true authentic hero, Vilgax. Unlike those people."

"..."

The silver haired young man started walking out the observatory room at the same time as he told so.

"It's about time to set the next step into action. Send out a messenger to that third imperial princess, Vilgax."

"Fine."

With a reluctant voice, Vilgax touched the surface of the desk with his hand and controlled the machinery of the room, Vilgax muttered.

"Do you really think so? Real Hero, Fugil Acadia."


	2. Chapter 1 - School's Strongest Returns

**Chapter 1: School's Strongest Returns**

 **Part 1**

"Uuh… It's getting chilly today huh…"

There were about a few days until the date of the inner school selective battles to decide the representatives for the international tournament that awarded the right to investigate the ruins.

As a Drag-Knight it was the greatest event to display one's abilities, the inside of the academy was full of tension that was also similar to exaltation.

On the night of such a day, Ben was walking through the school premises ── at the courtyard in the vicinity of the girls' dormitory.

Within the darkness where the stars weren't visible, only the lamp's light that leaked out from the dormitory was faintly illuminating the stone pavement.

The main gate was already closed for the girls' dorm that was located in the Royal Military Academy.

Because this place, an institution for rearing Drag-Knights that was located in Cross Feed, was an important place as a defense point, it also contained exclusive guards and the security was firmly ensured.

But, even so, outsiders who attempted to trespass and peep were never ending.

Therefore, the girls known as Triad, which was renowned in the academy, had been independently patrolling within the premises up until now but, since he had received a request, Ben was also participating in the patrol tonight.

(Though, if it was just that then it would've been fine. Why is something like this──)

As Ben's cheeks reddened to the present situation,

"Huh? You ── I've never seen you before. Could you by any chance be…"

"Ah…? E-Errr, umm──"

Right in front of the girls' dorm, as he was called out by a classmate who was in a dressing gown, he unintentionally raised a voice of surprise.

(S-She noticed it!? What do I do! If she recognized me with this appearance, then tomorrow, I'd become the laughing stock in the class──!?)

"A transfer student? That's very unusually in this period."

"Eh…!?"

Towards the girl in front of him who dropped her interrogative face, a deep turmoil was born inside Ben.

After hesitating for several seconds, Ben resolved himself to deceive her.

"T-That's it. U-uh…I was called by the headmaster, specially ──"

"Hmm. Well, if we happen to be in the same class then nice to meet you. Mm, as for me, I would've rather wanted that you were a boy, you know. Then again, that would be impossible in this academy"

After drawing close and fixedly gazing at Ben's face, the girl made a wry smile.

(A-As expected, she noticed it!?)

The moment when Ben panicked for an instant,

"I mean, you're seriously really pretty. There are a lot of cute girls in our academy, but none among them is top class. Ahh, no way no way. Another rival increases"

The girl sighed somewhat exaggeratedly while shrugging her shoulders.

"R-Rival…?"

"Yep, a rival who targets Ben-kun from my class. There's only one boy in this academy right now. But, surrounding him are incredibly beautiful girls, I couldn't approach him at all you know. If a beautiful girl like you were a boy, against a boy, the popularity would also be scattered a little and my chance to be able to talk to Ben-kun ──to that boy would increase even a little."

As she pouted in a lovely manner, the girl said so.

"Ah, ahaha…"

In response, Ben couldn't help but smile bitterly.

"Well then, good night. …Ah! Recently, there seems to some male perverts appearing around the area, so be careful okay. A cute girl like you would be the first to be targeted"

"Y-Yes. I will be careful from now on"

While awkwardly waving his hand, Ben smiled as if troubled.

When the back figure and footstep sounds of the girl who went back to the dorm completely disappeared──

"Wait a minute, why doesn't anyone notice it!?"

Ben, who currently had the appearance of a female student, inadvertently shouted out.

Since he began with this appearance, he had already met with five female students, and yet not a single one of them noticed that it was Ben.

…Well, I guess it's only natural.

He was only wearing a long chestnut-colored hair wig on his head and some girl clothing, but looking at a mirror, it was to the point where Ben himself also couldn't believe his own eyes.

However, even so,

"D-Despite that, I still thought I would be exposed by my fellow classmates…"

He was saved thanks to no one asking him about the female clothing, but he was having staggeringly mixed feelings.

"Haah…"

With a small sigh, with the purpose of resuming the request, Ben began to wander around the academy's grounds.

"W-Was this really necessary…?)

While gently gripping the hem of his skirt and thinking such a thing, Ben thought back upon the event from just a little while ago.

 **Part 2**

"A request to guard the academy's premises, huh."

On that day after school, Ben was called out by his friends, and consulted with them in regards to a "certain request".

The third year student and dignified leader, Sharis. His classmate with a lively personality, Tillfarr. And the cool girl who was also a close friend of his little sister Airi, Nokuto.

The request from the Triads, the renowned trio who formed a vigilante corps in the academy in addition to also causing various disturbances, was unexpectedly a serious one.

"Yep, that's right. The academy's security is, in truth, the guards' job. But with just them, there are places which weren't always patrolled."

As Tillfarr folded her arms and showed a pensive look, Nokuto next to her also nodded.

"Yes. They also have their lives and the day also continues after nightfall. Meaning it would be impossible to keep up."

"Especially at night, we, the Triad, voluntarily go around patrolling the premises and the girls' dorm, but in consideration to the recent state of affairs here, we would like a little bit of assistance."

Sharis summarized so and approached Ben.

"Therefore, Ben-kun. We have come to request that you participate with us for a short while starting from today. In order to protect the academy's peace, won't you become our strength?"

She asked so in a somewhat exaggerated manner.

(As usual, I don't know whether she's earnest or irresponsible; a truly a hard to understand person, huh…)

While wryly smiling in his mind, Ben consented like it was only natural.

"I got it. If I can be of some use, I'll help"

When he answered so with a smiling face,

"Thank you. Just as one would expect of our academy's prince."

"Yes. As expected of Ben-san. Please allow me to offer my thanks, too."

"Really, just as you'd expect from Ben-cchi. Thank goodness, I'm glad"

Matching Sharis' expression of gratitude, Nokuto also lightly bowed her head, and Tillfarr showed a smile.

"No, if it's an odd job like this then I would warmly welcome it but──"

Odd jobs.

Ben, who was in disguise as a survivor of the royal family of the Old Empire that laid out misrule, was given this obligation at the time when he was acquitted through amnesty.

The agreement to receive odd jobs from any of citizens, even after transferring into this academy, had continued in the form of him undertaking odd jobs from officials and students but──.

(Everyone's been giving me nothing but strange requests…)

Recalling that matter, Ben had a bitter smile.

Things like assistance with shopping and cleaning the room, those were still the better ones.

It was not unusual for Ben who was the only boy in the academy to receive outrageous requests, whether it was a joke or for real, from the young girls here who were interested in him.

A personal bodyguard for constant supervision, aiding in a body massage, an assistant for changing clothes. In the end…when he saw the letters spelling out help with bathing, he doubted his own eyes as would be expected.

And so, towards the request that seemed decent this time, he was frankly relieved, but──.

"…Hold on, what the heck is this!?"

Ben, who went to the waiting room of the training grounds to prepare for the request, unexpectedly shouted out.

The uniform which he was presented with a change of clothes from the Triad was for some reason a girl uniform.

A blouse and skirt beautifully well kept.

And, a chestnut-colored wig which was a high quality ornament.

"Well you see, since we had requested the headmaster and had her specifically arranged it, it's fine to wear it without hesitating, you know?"

"That's not it! The thing I'm worried about isn't how you acquired this…um, why do I, with this kind of f…female clothing like this──"

"Ben-kun, calm down a bit. This is for the sake of a goal."

Sharis put on a serious look and said to the embarrassed and flustered Ben.

"The main area we are guarding this time is the surroundings of the girls' dormitory. In addition, it seems like there's some male perverts who are prowling around the academy's surroundings recently and peeping."

In regards to that information, Ben was also alerted by the teacher and knew about it.

"If we were to disguise you as a frail girl, we will be able to strike during the interval where the pervert lowered his guard. Letting your anxieties die out in the face of vigilance. In other words it's a decoy role. This is also to protect everyone in the academy. …Do you understand?"

"U-understood…"

Pressed by Sharis' nudging, Ben finally returned a nod.

As expected, he could not refuse when she earnestly requested him to that extent.

For Ben right now, this academy was an important place.

Even though they had been tormented with the tyrannical rule of the Old Empire and the customs of male supremacy over women for a long period, the girls of the academy had accepted him who was a criminal from the imperial family.

If it was to protect those girls, this much was──.

"Is that so, thanks. Well then, shall we immediately move on to the fun clothes changing time? Prince."

"Eh…!?"

Sharis grinned and extended her hands towards Ben's chest.

As if matching her, Tillfarr who had been watching silently also held the uniform in her hands and Nokuto retrieved some perfume and a comb from a bag.

"Well then, let us change your clothes okay?! Ben-cchi, you don't know how to put on a girl's uniform right?"

"N-no…! I'll give it a try on my own! Why are you all grinning!?"

"No. We have no ill intentions, so please relax. Sharis and Tillfarr, and I as well, it's not like we're taking advantage of the request and are eager to see the figure of you in girl clothes, because there's no way we were thinking of that even a little."

"There's no way I can believe that!?"

Ben involuntarily retorted towards the indifferent Nokuto's words.

However, resistance was already impossible.

"Okay okay. Shall we take it off quickly, Ben-cchi. No… Ben-chan"

"Ben-kun, I have also prepared underwear for girl use just in case, but?"

"PLEASE STOP THIS!"

Somehow he has struggled desperately only at the last line, but after several dozen minutes, he has been completely transformed into the appearance of a girl student.

"Uwah…!? T-This is beyond my imagination, by far──"

"Yes. For it to fit him this much, I have gravely miscalculated"

"S-Should we also give up on the makeup? E-Even like this now, it should be more than enough, so…"

"…"

While the three girls of the Triad gave their impressions as they pleased, Ben has hardened in front of the mirror as he felt extremely embarrassed.

"Rest assured Ben-kun. Anyone who looks at you right now would see a very beautiful and cute young girl student."

"What the hell are you all thinking...!?"

Ben yelled with teary eyes towards Sharis who has placed a hand on his shoulder with a cheerful smiling face.

 **Part 3**

Afterwards, having checked how to walk like an aristocratic young girl and just simple mannerisms, like that he was participating in the patrol around the premises, however no suspicious-looking person appeared in the area at this time.

"Rather, it would really be fine if no one enters all the way into the premises but──"

Ben was worried about whether he wouldn't be forced to have this appearance again.

He absolutely did not want to be seen, especially by his little sister Airi or the girls he was close to.

"But, I really have to be careful in a lot of ways──"

That's right,Ben recalled the matter from just a few days ago.

In the incident surrounding Krulcifer who's a transfer student from the religious country Ymir, the heir to one of the four Great Nobles of the New Kingdom, Barzeride Kreutzer was overthrown.

There were no doubts that he had committed various crimes behind the scenes, but for Barzeride who was said to have saved this Atismata New Kingdom, it seemed like it was arranged so that he would be given an important errand.

The largest and strongest Abyss said to exist within each of the seven ruins, Ragnarok.

As the fact that the former Old Empire of Acadia had released one of those Ragnarok from the ruins came to light, from the Heiburg Republic came a demand to subjugate it.

If that demand were to be rejected then diplomatic pressure would probably come from the three countries alliance that Heiburg was a part of.

For the New Kingdom, that was an undesirable situation.

But, the subjugation of a Ragnarok cannot be dealt with through normal means.

It was a monster of mythical class to the extent that results have shown that for the average Drag-Knight, even if they formed a group they would still be unable to put up a fight.

Ben had already heard the story from Lisha and l Relie on the matter of the war council that was being held every day at the Royal Capital concerning the method of subjugation and the unit formation.

『If we were to consider someone from the fighting force of the New Kingdom who has a chance at victory ── there would be probably none besides Celestia at present』

The princess of the New Kingdom Lisha's answer was as such.

She was a third year student and a girl from the four Great Nobles that was crowned with the title of strongest.

The highest prospect of victory was to have her lead a large force of the army and fight.

As for Ben who had defeated Barzeride who was a candidate for the spot of captain of the subjugation unit, he was in the position of wanting to request cooperation with Celis while apologizing for that fault but──.

(But, that person seems to be a great man-hater huh…)

He has heard many times of her military prowess, but the number one problem was that.

At present, the existence of Ben as the sole male in the academy was accepted by the first and second year students, while the third year students tolerated it, but when Celis returned there was no knowing what would happen.

Let alone asking for her cooperation, the possibility of Ben being chased out of this academy was not zero.

(I must think of a way or something…)

When Ben was thinking so while leisurely walking around the vicinity of the girls' dorm,

"…? That's──"

Feeling something was faintly out of place in the corner of his vision, Ben readied his guard.

At the grass thicket of the back gate, a place where the light of the bonfire didn't reach, he felt like he saw the shadow of a figure.

"…"

"──Like I said, that's what I thought."

When Ben held his breath and hastened his pace, a voice could be heard from the vicinity of the rear entrance gate.

(They are talking with someone…? In such a place, at this hour?)

For a moment, the matter of the suspicious person floated across his mind, but Ben immediately realized it was something different.

The sound of a crystal clear voice and the elegant pronunciation belonged to a young noble girl.

Even so, as he concentrated his eyes in order to confirm just in case, the side face of a tall and slender girl leaped into his field of vision.

(Huh…?)

Judging from the uniform he was familiar with and the blue-colored necktie that represented third year students, there was probably no doubt that it was a senior but,something was strange.

"──due to that, at that time I decided it was fine to remain alone in the Royal Capital. Even though I'm bragging about that decision, what do you think?"

The girl was speaking in a way as if she was talking with someone, but no one could be found in the surroundings.

(…What the heck is that?)

When Ben cocked his head in puzzlement,

"Nya~"

A small cry could be heard from beside the girl's feet.

"However, in my heart I was expecting someone to suggest remaining together. Yet, no one remained… Of course, I had intended to refuse even if someone suggested it but… Ah, please wait! The story isn't yet──"

Appearing flustered, the girl extended her hand, but the cat ran away from that place.

(Hold on, she was talking to a stray cat! And moreover it ran away…!?)

While looking at the crestfallen girl who hung her head, thinking that it was not the time to do something like this, Ben moved along.

(Still, I only watched from a distance, but she sure was a beautiful person. ──Wait, just what am I thinking of!)

Shaking his head and clearing away idle thoughts, Ben continued his patrol as is.

Then,

"Hmm…?"

At the edge of his field of vision, he noticed the moving figure of a person.

Holding his breath and chasing after it, he caught sight of a familiar building.

(This place is… the library…?)

The place he arrived at was the library in the academy premises that was separated from the school buildings.

Of course, the building was closed as it was late into the night now, so it was supposed to be deserted, but──.

(Why, at this kind of place?)

When Ben silenced the sound of his footsteps and tried to approach in order to get a better look at it,

"──Hey there, please don't make a sound. Ojou-chan"

The voice of a young man abruptly called out from Ben's back.

"…!?"

It was neither a teacher nor a patrolling guard.

They should be at the station outside of the premises, having already finished their tasks.

Which means──.

(Is this guy the mentioned pervert!?)

Ben turned around and looked at the man, but he had absolutely no recollection of him.

He was wearing a thin dark brown coat, with a sharp impulsive look in his eyes.

"Good girl. Now, you won't try run away right? I don't have any intention of hurting you. It would reduce the value when I receive the ransom and in the first place, it's against my nature to hurt a beautiful girl."

(The heck… even this person is mistaking me on my looks!?)

Since he had put on girl clothes for that reason, it was going according to the plan in a sense; but Ben had mixed feelings.

"Alright. Then, would you slowly come with me"

However, the pervert ── no, the man who seems like a kidnapper was completely off guard. The knife that was clasped in his right hand wasn't thrusting at the nape of Ben's neck or his back.

At this rate, there was a possibility to subdue him in the momentary opening when the man averted his attention.

As Ben made that judgment and try to observe the situation for the moment, He readied his Omnitrix-

"I won't allow that. My judgment is ── to not permit it."

An elegant clear voice shook the night air.

In the spot slightly distant from the cross-dressing Ben and the suspicious man.

Before anyone noticed, standing over there was the girl who was talking with the cat earlier.

She had fair colored skin and brilliant blonde hair that spanned until her waist, and bottomless deep jade pupils.

In addition, the girl had an abundant chest that seemed ready to burst.

Ben and the suspicious person's movements were stopped, having been captivated by that beauty which the term beautiful would not be enough to describe, and that was not all.

A detached atmosphere that could even be called mysterious was cladding the girl's body.

It was the figure of a noble girl that possessed the qualification to stand above others from birth.

"I allow you to throw away the cutlery and quietly release that girl. You have no right to refuse."

An extremely calm voice of warning was uttered from the girl's mouth.

Without any emotions of bloodlust or anger, her mouth held a calm smile.

The composure of an absolute being that allowed her to take full control of the situation.

"…Too bad, but I won't be able to meet that expectation."

The suspicious man said in a somewhat defeated voice and retreated.

It was not out of caution for fighting power the girl possessed. Most likely, instinctually ── he recognized the Difference in Status between her and himself.

However, despite harboring fear towards the girl in front of him, the suspicious man resisted.

Ben became aware of the man putting strength into the hand which held the knife at his back.

"…How's that? First off, how about you discard that weapon you have on your waist, huge breasted Ojou-sama?"

As if in order to encourage himself, the man started to mix threats into his frivolous talking.

He was probably contriving to use Ben as a hostage and first off, get rid of her weapon, and then make a run for it.

"I understand."

The moment when the girl suddenly loosened her cheeks and put her hand to sword belt to her waist──,

"That means you want to experience something painful, right?"

Pretending to unfasten the belt, she pulled it out at high speed.

"Wha…!"

The distance of Ben and the suspicious person from the girl was around 7 meters, thus it was not a distance that could simply be shortened in an instant.

Even Ben had judged it so but, she had completely surpassed it.

Without missing the moment when the suspicious man's guard was slack and open, in a single breath the girl thrust the drawn rapier type sword device at the man's throat, and the match was decided.

"Wha…!?"

Simultaneously with that thunderclap the girl's back shined and a golden Machine Dragon appeared.

In the interval where Ben and the man were blinking their eyes in surprise, that armor covered over half her body.

It was a partial connection in order to achieve a swift attack through high speed Machine Dragon summoning without chanting.

While being dumbfounded at the Machine Dragon operating technique with a level of difficulty that was almost impossible under normal circumstances──.

"I allow you to discard your weapon. This is the final warning."

Showing a cold, overpowering smile, the girl announced the fact.

The rapier that was thrust was pricking the man's throat skin-deep and blood was oozing out bit by bit.

"Guh…!"

While sweating from his forehead, the suspicious man tossed the knife at the lawn and raised both hands.

The tall statured girl smiled when Ben separated from the suspicious man at that chance.

"Are you unharmed?"

Without taking her eyes off the man, she muttered so.

In this situation, the suspicious person could no longer escape.

Right as Ben took a small breath of relief, *tumble*, something rolled at his feet.

A sphere about the size of an egg burst opened with a *pan!* sound and their field of vision was obstructed by white smoke that rolled up.

"Kuh…!"

When he heard the sound of the suspicious man starting to run, Ben immediately felt a bloodlust from behind.

"Watch out!"

He promptly stood guard at the girl's back with both arms outstretched.

Immediately after, a sharp pain ran through his two arms and fresh blood scattered.

"Tch…!"

"Are you alright?"

Right before the girl Ben protected could get her sword ready again, the white smoke cleared away.

The figure of the suspicious person was already gone.

Only the chilly air of the night remained there.

"…I'm all right. How about you miss, any injuries──?"

"I'm safe. Leaving that aside, let's quickly get you to the infirmary."

With a voice that seemed slightly flustered for the first time, the girl with a detached atmosphere led Ben by the hand.

And then, while conveying this situation by making an excuse of "it's just a scratch" to the female students they passed by, she pulled the reserved Ben by the hand and headed to the infirmary.

 **Part 4**

"Does it hurt?"

As a substitute for the female doctor who was already off duty, the blonde girl skillfully disinfected Ben's injury and wound a bandage. He was saved thanks to the fact the thrown knife was not smeared with poison and that the wound was shallow.

Although they were unable to capture the suspicious man, it seemed like the Triad and the other girls of the "Knight Squadron" were presently split into groups in pursuit of him.

"I'm alright. Thank you for the help"

When Ben thanked her as he was relieved for the time being,

"…"

Without showing any reaction, the blonde girl was peering intently at Ben's face.

(What's the matter──? Oh crap! Aren't I still wearing girl clothes right now!?)

When Ben was about to remove the wig in a hurry, a soft sensation was pressed against his face.

"Eh…?"

A mass of elastic and tender sensation.

And, her silky hair was gently swaying and tickled Ben's face.

"Wha…!?"

As he became aware of being closely embraced by the girl in front of him, Ben panicked.

(W-Why, all of a sudden──!?)

As Ben was extremely confused, her two arms that softly held his head separated.

"Ah…!? S-Sorry. You were so cute, so ──umm, please excuse me."

The girl said as she averted her eyes towards the corner of the floor in embarrassment.

Seeing that she was blushing faintly, she seemed to be quite embarrassed.

"N-No, don't worry about──"

As Ben answered as his heart was also throbbing, the girl just smiled lightly.

"T-thankfully, the wound is minor.──But still, I cannot approve of the conduit from earlier."

Speaking as if she was lightly reprimanding him, the girl in front of Ben stood up from the chair.

"I am here in order to protect you juniors after all."

The girl declared in a resolute tone.

That was probably this girl's conviction, but Ben became curious.

From what he saw of her carriage from earlier and her Machine Dragon operation, there was no doubt that she was a prominent and powerful person even in the academy.

However, she seemed unable to completely entrust dangerous things to a girl who was similarly a student.

"Even so, I'm glad since Miss didn't get hurt."

"…"

As Ben spoke his true feelings, the girl became stiff for a moment,

"──You're a hopeless child, huh"

She said, showing a slightly gentle facial expression,

"But, this is the first time someone has said that to me."

Blushing faintly, she held Ben's hand.

Ben unintentionally became startled at the softness and warmth of her palm.

"Ah, umm, come to think of it──"

The panicked Ben suddenly recalled something and began to speak.

"Miss, by any chance, weren't you doing something before at the rear entrance?"

"…!?"

In that moment, the girl's whole body went rigid with a start and she made a fretting face.

"D-did you saw it!? I allow you to forget it immediately! That was just your imagination! Since there was absolutely no one I was talking to, there's no way such a thing is possible"

"I…, I understand"

(She's kinda cute for a senior, huh.)

It was pretty suspicious how desperate she became, but he decided not to inquire any further.

Reading the mood was also an essential task in odd jobs.

"However, I wonder just when that kind of man trespassed into the academy. There's no choice but to have them strengthen the security even further."

"Y-Yeah──"

Suddenly, the girl's expression changed and her tone became stern.

"As expected, males are our enemy. In order to also protect a sweet and kind girl like you, they must be kept further away from this academy──"

"Umm…?"

As he called out to the girl with a serious face, she straightened her back with a startle and faced towards Ben.

"Sorry. It's already time for bed, right? Let's return to the dorm."

Saying so, the girl went out of the infirmary while still holding Ben's hand.

"Come to think of it, it's the first time I've seen your face; but are you a transfer student?"

"Ah, err──"

As Ben was about to say his own name on reflex,

"I have only just returned to Cross Feed today, I'm called Celestia Ralgris"

"…Eh!?"

At that moment, Ben thought his heart has stopped.

(This girl…!? No, this girl is, the academy's strongest girl──!?)

The girl who was the eldest daughter of the Ralgris family, one of the four Great Nobles, and renowned as a great man-hater.

I was careless.

Her skill and demeanor he had witnessed which reminded one of a pure noble, these things which he didn't realize up until now was a problem.

"…"

As Ben stiffened up, Celestia fixedly stared at his face with a serious look.

"Please call me Celis. And if you don't mind, would you tell me your name?"

"I'm Be… Be, Gwen. And umm──, I'm a second year student."

(…the heck, just what am I saying?! Forgive me Gwen!)

Having sensed that it would be dangerous to reveal that he was a man here, Ben promptly said so.

Although she had went to the Royal Capital up until now, it might be possible that she had learned of the matter on Ben who enrolled into the academy as the sole male through a letter of sorts.

"Gwen…is it. It's a really wonderful name"

With a face that did not know about Ben's anxiety, Celestia nodded and smiled.

"Please chat with me again, Gwen. I've become fond of you."

Saying so, Celestia reluctantly released her hand from Ben and then left.

"…"

A little while after seeing off the girl's back.

"──Wait, what will I do!?"

Wearing girl clothes as is, he deceived her and they parted.

Normally since it was concealed under his uniform, the wound on his arm shouldn't be exposed, but it was still a problem.

"But…, Miss Celis is──"

'Men is our enemy', she certainly said that.

Then, the next time she met Ben as a male, just what would happen then?

After Ben took off the girl clothes, with a faint unease and bemusement in his heart, he went to search for the Triad girls.

 **Part 5**

The same time, outside the academy grounds.

In the darkness of a deserted back alley, there was a pair of young man and woman.

The two people, who were clad in a somewhat dangerous presence, were quietly exchanging words while remaining vigilant of their surroundings and staying hidden.

"However, we are out of luck, huh. To think that the academy's strongest has returned with this timing now of all times."

The red haired man exaggeratedly shrugged his shoulders with a disappointed exclamation.

And, once he had sent his gaze to the surroundings, he turned towards the girl in front of him.

"I'm the one who is amazed. For what reason do you think that I made you break through the security?"

"Hey hey, you were the one about to be found earlier, Kirl. That frail looking girl was sharp. I make a fool of them thinking that it was just an academy of peace idiot young ladies, but it looks like there's a need to change that perception."

"…Hmph"

The girl standing before him snorted in displeasure and turned her back on the man.

"It can't be helped if the situation changes. I will convey the instructions from the Conquerer to you. Until then, conceal yourself in the shadows with Kirl as planned. Ignidd"

"Roger that. Captain"

After the man showed a smile and nodded in assent, his figure vanished from that place.

"The plan has changed a bit, but… well that's fine. With this, our longstanding desire to capture her would be successful... And the Conquerer would reward us for doing so."

The sole person who remained was looking up at the sky.

Reflected in the girl's eyes was the same darkness colored night sky with no stars.


	3. Chapter 2 - Man-Hater

"Is there something wrong Ben? You look tired and it's still early."  
"Ah."  
As Ben unenergetically replied, the girl sitting right in his side brought her face into his"  
The girl with crimson eyes and a blonde colored hair arranged as side tail ── she was the New Kingdom princess, Lizsharte.  
She was the one who caused his full establishment of his fake identity to happen, he had complete trust in her right now; she was a reliable princess.  
They already had a quite close master-servant relationship, but in regards to what had happened yesterday, he still hasn't told her about it.  
Since he found crossed dressing the most embarrassing thing he had done, Ben wanted to hide it forever between him and the Triad.  
"Don't push yourself too much. We, um…, have many things to do now that the problem with Krulcifer has been resolved. Something, something bonding with e-each other….."  
Having a somewhat, yet evident embarrassed expression. Lisha muttered so.  
Because of a certain troublesome request recently, he had made her feel like lonely for quite some time.

"Ah, right. I'm sure to spend more with you my 'servant'"  
Lisha was a childish person, and that part where she relies on him is very cute. Rather than saying this outright to her, he thought to just keep it to himself.  
In addition to that, she quite doesn't fulfill her responsibilities as a Princess and instead preferred to stay in the Drag-Ride hangar as an engineer.  
Ben didn't feel reluctant to cooperate with that girl who deserved his respect.

"Don't stress yourself too much, Lisha. There are times that you should rest too ."  
As Ben was speaking, he suddenly heard such a voice.  
"There are a lot of things that I, too, really want to do as usual, but──, it can't be helped if you're tired. Should I reduce the amount of time we should study today?"  
"Huh? I still do have troubles with the class' lessons but I want to do it myself this time."  
Ben reluctantly declined which caused the girl to sit next to his left and drew closer  
The girl whose skin is comparable to fresh snow, long blue hair, and a mature aura that gives her a mysterious disposition, an earl's daughter from the country up north, Ymir, Krulcifer Einfolk was a girl whose relationship with Ben had suddenly quite grown recently.  
A week or so ago, as part of an event, Krulcifer made a request for him to play the role of a boyfriend, and fought for her against a foul man who plans to just use her for his own agenda.  
Originally, that request's timeframe had already ended, and the temporary relationship had also already ended, but──  
"Oh, but if you want to take a break from studying for a while, we could go somewhere with just the two of us."  
Krulcifer softly brought her mouth close to his ear and mischievously declared.  
"N-N-NO for a while… For a while….."  
Ben felt a rush of jolt from his body and his face became red.  
Since that event, Krulcifer's teasing towards Ben has gotten worse.  
"I-I am researching something in the library, yeah right, a research!"  
He awkwardly responded but Krulcifer already saw it as an attempt to decline.  
"Is that so? Too bad, I'll just invite you next time then."  
Seeing that the girl has left disappointedly, Ben let out a sigh. Because he already had a past relationship that end up not good and another girl that he likes, he just can't do a move since he know that it might hurt the girl's heart."  
"Hey! What is that conversation about!?"  
After Lisha witnessed that, she groaned with displeasure, broking Ben from his thoughts.  
"More importantly, we have to think about a countermeasure regarding that woman──"  
"Who are you pertaining to?"  
"I'm talking about your worst enemy. That lady from the Four Great Nobles, the third-year student Celestia, has finally come back to our Academy last night."  
"And could you remind who this Celestia is?"  
After the past troubles that had been thrown at him, Ben had forgotten who that person is.  
"How you could even forgot the greatest risk that you have!? She's none other than the leader of our "Knight Squadron!"  
He then recalled who that is, the so called "academy's strongest" and as expected, he then recalled the time he had met her while cross-dressed.  
"Is there something wrong, Ben? You look pale."  
Ben was frozen in shocked as he recalled that time.  
"R-Right, w-we should talk about it…"  
"During the morning break, I overheard that there are some movement within the third-years that are trying to kick you out.  
"WHAT!?"  
Ben cannot contain his reaction from the information that he had heard from Lisha.  
"It's true. I also heard, that a third-year student named Saniya seemed to be stirring up other seniors."

Hearing that story, Ben could not say anything.  
Although he thought that he was completely familiar with it now, Ben was a "man" who should not originally be in an all-girls academy; so it was probably inevitable that such an event occurred.  
He heard that the Old Empires ideology of men being above women had stirred quite a hatred from the women specifically for Drag-Knights.  
Especially, the bad impression towards noble men could not be easily removed.  
Until now, with the support of the first- and second-year students, the third-year students who did not know Ben that much has been trying to give him a chance but the girl called Saniya seemed to be truly determined to drive Ben out.  
"Well, rest at ease. I swear on my name as the princess of the New Kingdom that I'll absolutely not let them cancel your enrollment at the academy."  
When Ben showed a clearly troubled face, Lisha said so and puffed up her impressive chest for a small-sized body.  
"I'll be on your debt again, Lisha."  
Seeing her figure, Ben took a breath of relief.  
Even though he hates the trouble of being thrown into an alternate world, Ben already grew quite attached to this academy.  
Friends that could a bit understand him and reliable comrades are what keeping Ben feels at home as much as he is with the gang.  
As Ben was thinking about such things…

*tic tic*. Suddenly, his back was lightly poked by a finger and he turned to look back.  
"Phillufy? I mean Phi-chan. What's the matter?  
A girl with a calm expression, a cherry pink-colored hair and a rich chest, has been on his line of sight.  
She stared at Ben with absentminded eyes for a while; she casually and softly put her forehead on Ben's.  
"Wai…!? Phillufy!?"  
Ben panicked as the pretty face of the girl came next to his face.

"It's Phi-chan, right?"  
Philluffy muttered slightly sullenly.  
"I-Is that really something you should correct now!? M-More importantly, why did you do──"  
"Bi-chan. Let's sleep early today."  
"Huh…?"  
With her usual deadpan tone, Phillufy said so.  
Although the matter of last night's patrolling should not be known by anyone aside of the girls of the Triad, it looked like Phillufy has noticed that Ben has been tired recently.  
"No thanks, I'm still having some things to do."  
When Ben tried to decline like he usually did,  
"It's no good if you don't sleep early."  
Phillufy emphasized so as she drew her face closer.  
"If you don't listen to what I say, we'll sleep in the same bed."  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"  
With her absentminded serious look as is, Phillufy muttered such a thing.  
At her statement, Lisha and Krulcifer's eyes changed.  
"H-Hey, Ben. What the hell does that s-sleeping together mean──!?"  
"Y-You're misunderstanding Lisha! Phil… Phi-chan, surely just says taking a nap together!"  
While desperately explaining himself, Ben cursed his own carelessness.  
Phillufy was quiet and taciturn, at the same time she was surprisingly stubborn.  
"I got it. I got it, Phi-chan, I won't tire myself"  
"Yes, please, do so."  
He was really surprised every time at the words of this natural airhead childhood friend of the real Chore Prince.  
But, this was surely Phillufy's consideration.  
(Where is the real Ben Arcadia during these time anyways ?)  
"T-This airhead girl is unexpectedly a formidable enemy…"  
"W-Wait Lisha, what are you saying!?"  
Ben reacted in a hurry to Lisha who muttered something.  
Within such peaceful noises, lunch time passed.

And all the classes has soon finished.  
"Phew… With this, today's jobs are over."  
As usual, Ben finished doing all the requests sent by the academy and students and took a light meal in the dormitory's dining room.  
As it was pointed out by Phillufy, he had been feeling sleep deprived recently due to overthinking about Vilgax being in this world too; so he limits the requests he accepts to ten, moderate compared to the usual.  
But alternatively, Ben felt a strange sense of incongruity that he did not have until yesterday.  
(──It's not my imagination, huh…)  
He was being looked at.  
The gazes from first- and second-year female students and instructors did not change.  
And some of the gazes from the third-years still looked hostile.  
As he anticipated, the influence of Celis' return was probably spreading among the third-year students.  
While thinking about such a thing, Ben secretly headed to a certain place for the time being.  
The Drag-Ride Atelier located in the school premises.  
He knocked on the backdoor of the brick-made building, and after saying "did I make you wait?" he calmly opened the door.  
"Ok, it's all right. Come in,"  
As he went inside being invited by Lisha who showed up, several girls have already gathered there around a table put in the place of the usual large work table.  
"The whole squad is in here, huh? You even involved Airi"  
In addition to Lisha, Krulcifer and Phillufy, the three girls of the Triad and even his not-little sister Airi were already in the atelier, too.  
"What do you mean involving me? I was worried because Nii-san is too unreliable regarding these things."  
Being looked at with slightly annoyed eyes, Ben smiled wryly.  
He is amazed to this girl's dedication because in the academy, Airi aspired to become a civil official and did the work of deciphering ancient documents of ruins.  
He never thought of visiting her due to her recent works of deciphering the recovered ancient documents from the ruins requested to her by the principal, Relie. Ben really thinks that his real brother should be glad that he has a such dedicated sister and he even thought that if Airi were his sister, he would never worry about cleaning the house and his homeworks.  
"If you say that, I would want to reveal that to everyone, you know?"  
Perhaps because she did not like Ben's reaction, Airi suddenly said such a thing.  
"What do you mean by that, don't tell me…!"  
"Yes, I know about that. I wanted to see it, too. Nii-san's…"  
"No, Airi please anything but that──!"  
"Next time, will you properly consult me, too? Nii-san"  
As he nodded at Airi who whispered with a somewhat evil smile, his not-little sister finally forgave him.  
"Then, I'll forgive you."  
Looking at Ben who tried to stop Airi revelation, Lisha and company, who knew nothing, looked puzzled all together.  
"SSomehow it bothers me, but… Well, I'll talk about it with Airi later. More importantly, it's the matter at hand. It's fine, right?"  
To Lisha's steering, all the people present nodded.  
"Then first, it's the talk that we heard today from the members of the "Knight Squadron", but──"  
So, she spoke about the information that she gathered about Celis this time one by one.  
The third-year students knew about Ben almost only by hearsay, but maybe because of the underclassmen's persuasion, they did not have so much resistance towards Ben's admission in itself.  
But, if the man-hater Celis tried to drive Ben out, the great majority of the third years who kept quiet would end up supporting her.  
"In other words, it's up to her will how we, the third-year students, will move. Which means that everything will depend on what Celis thinks of Ben."  
Sharis, the only student at this place in the same year as Celis, summarized as such.  
"Yes. Then, should we, who know Ben-san well, first try to persuade Celis-senpai?"  
"No. I think we should probably stop it."  
Krulcifer calmly shook her head to Noct's proposal.  
"Until now, she has always brought this academy together with a strong conviction. At least, if she could feel shaken by our persuasion, it should have never turned into a situation like this to begin with."  
"In the first place, even if we, who support Ben-chi, say it, there won't be any persuasive power, eh~"  
"Hmm…" Lisha, the one directly responsible of Ben's admission, groaned to Tillfarr's sigh.  
In the end, it would turn out like that.  
As the talk changed topic of whether they should approve not the individual called Ben, but the existence called "man" or should they let all the students decide it, there was no doubt that they were in disadvantage.

But perhaps because she thought of an alternate plan, when everyone kept quiet,  
"──Then, there may be nothing else to do other than having Nii-san himself do his best after all, huh."  
"Whatever you say…."  
To the words suddenly uttered by Airi, Ben let out a sigh.  
"I see, there's that way."  
As Ben was absentminded, Sharis also nodded with her arms folded as is.  
"Simply put, this means that it'll be fine as long as Celis regards you as an exception. No matter how much one advocates justice, a human is a creature moving by his feelings in the end. If you make Celis herself take a liking to you, the problem will be solved. ──With that said, shall we try arguing this time in that direction?"  
"N-No, isn't that kind of impossible──"  
Even though Ben is a bit familiar with girls due to his past with Julie, to think of a way of charming the man-hater girl is beyond him.  
"A method to make her take a liking to him, huh… Let's see, shall we try putting up the Drag-Ride's parts that we have excavated from the ruins recently──"  
"Would you please stop with your mania-like idea…? There's no one that likes doing that but you."  
To Krulcifer's words, Lisha put in a pout face.  
"Ugh…!? T-Then, what do you suggest to do!?"  
In a place where a small dispute began, Krulcifer turned around to Ben.  
"For that, first it's necessary to have Ben-kun exhibit his weapons, I guess. How about it? Have you experienced an odd job, which looks like it would make a girl happy, so far?"  
"Not that I have an──"  
He pondered for several seconds, but sadly nothing came into his mind.  
During his few weeks of odd jobs, the clients were various; in the first place he had no memory of having dealt with one long term work to the extent that he thoroughly investigated something.  
When he began to write all the jobs he has done so far on a paper for the time being,  
"Hmm, how about we give handmade accessories? To show that he is sincere to her with a present? Ben-chi, for the trial before the main performance, I don't mind you making one for me, too, you know?!"  
"No. Please, restrain yourself, Tillfarr. I judge that it's merely you who wants a gift from Ben-san."  
In contrast with Tillfarr in high spirits, Noct, who was one grade below, coolly retorted.  
"Hmm. We can always put her in danger and save her from it. Even I, who am Celis' fellow third-year student, don't know well what she dislikes other than men, but──. Ok, after mixing alcohol in juice and making her drink it, I shall kindly nurse the drunken target. While giving her a favor like this, I might end up reaching the destination as it is──"  
"Won't that plan will get us all expelled….."  
As Ben stopped Sharis's proposal while sweating,  
"Yes. In the first place, demanding resourcefulness in such a meaning to Ben seems to be a slightly severe judgment."  
"I know that's true but it hurts, so please don't say it too much!"  
Although agreeing with Noct, Ben had his heart plainly gouged out.  
"Indeed. Even when I made the request of being Ben's lover, he was feeling quite restless the whole time. I hardly think that he can skillfully lead Celis-san who is older."  
"Could you please stop mentioning about that already!?"  
Being told that even by Krulcifer, Ben ended up being crestfallen.  
"I'm sorry. It has been a little too fun teasing you."

With her usual cool smile, the girl turned her gaze to Ben.  
Except the fact that she was an exchange student from another country, thinking about Krulcifer, who bore a certain mission and secret, and felt loneliness, it was a good tendency, but──.  
(Since she's a person who seems very noble-like compared to an urban kid like me, I'm one-sidedly teased…)  
When Ben was making a complicated face,  
"Don't you have any proposal? Phillufy-san"  
As Airi remembered suddenly, she brought the subject to Phillufy who was eating cookies.  
"Hmm…"  
Phillufy tilted her head to the side for about a few seconds, and then responded with  
"Won't it be fine if he acts like usual?"  
Because she gave a normal answer, everyone fell silent.  
"Was this airhead girl listening to the talk so far? Listen carefully, at this rate Ben will be expelled from the academy──"  
"I think that my big sister will probably not let such a thing happen. So, I think that if a problem happens, we should just tell her that we don't want Bi-chan to leave the academy."  
With an absentminded expression, Phillufy indifferently muttered.  
To her reply, the others pondered for a while,  
"──She's right. That may be the best for the moment."  
Airi nodded first.  
"It's a fact that there's a person spreading bad rumors among the third-year students, but it's only a person called Saniya and it's not really like a problem has occurred. If we were to react to it and make a fuss, it might strengthen the opposition."  
"In other words, it's important to unify the wills of the first- and second-year students who already accepted Ben-kun, huh."  
When Krulcifer answered so and the talk was about to complete the first stage,  
*knock-knock*, a sound of the atelier's door being knocked was heard.  
"…What's the matter? I'm busy now."  
"I'm sorry. Is Ben-kun here?"  
When Lisha, who was the atelier's chief, answered over the door, the voice of a girl who seemed to be a student returned.  
"H-Hey, the dorm leader seems to call Ben-san, but──"  
"He's currently running an errand for me. I'll tell him when the work is over. Tell the dorm leader that if she's lucky, he may go there early."  
"I got it. Then, I'll take my leave."

When everyone lowered their voices with dubious faces, the girl's footsteps went away.  
"I wonder if it was a nervous reaction. Even if the fact that Ben was there is exposed, the "opposition faction" should not be able to do anything about it──"  
Lisha muttered so, but she could not be quite sure.  
"But certainly──, it's dangerous to move stealthily too much. It's already late today, so shall we call it a day for the time being?"  
When Airi concluded so, everyone nodded and decided to do as such.  
"Then, I'll leave first. I seem to be called by the dorm leader. And also ── I thank everyone for having gathered tonight for my sake."  
Giving his thanks in the end with a smile, Ben left the atelier while looking out to the surrounding.

A few minutes after Ben left the atelier.  
Silence filled the room for a while, but Lisha sitting at the back muttered before long.  
"U-Um… I'll say it now. But, having Ben curry favor from Celestia, personally I don't want to do it, but──"  
Looking at the blushing girl who was somehow irritated,  
"Y-Yes, indeed. It'll be good and all that her man-hating is cured, but ── there's also no guarantee that both of them won't really become serious. If that happen ── I'll be troubled."  
Krulcifer too slightly blushed and said so.  
"Haa, what a bunch of troublesome girls."  
Airi, who looked at these two girls, breathed a small sigh; and the trio of the Triad showed a happy smile immediately after.  
"I see; in other words, the reason why you said "you can't lead Celis" to Ben-kun was because you didn't want it to be like that, huh. You also have a cute side in you, eh, Krulcifer."  
To Sharis, who turned a broad grin, Krulcifer fell silent.  
"Then, since the boy left, shall we try having occasionally such a talk? It seems pretty fun after all."  
Seeing Tillfarr, who bent herself forward further, Airi lightly clapped her hands.  
"Let's already call it a day. Everyone, please do not take my big brother as your plaything."  
Along with the slightly amazed voice, the girls' meeting spelt its end.

"Still, I wonder what that urgent business is."  
Ben, who came out of the atelier, hung the bag packed the complete set for the said cross-dressing and went to the dorm leader room in the women's dorm.  
He originally intended to go return it as is to Principal Relie, but the plans have changed.  
When Ben was walking the long corridor while thinking about such a thing,  
"I-I'm sorry. Can I have a little of your time!?"  
A girl who gathered her long hair in three braids called out to Ben in a flustered state.  
Since the color of her necktie was blue, it looked like she was a third-year student; but he was not familiar with her face.  
She was probably a native of the south region as the rare brown skin was their peculiarity.  
"Ah, yes. Errr── what is it?"  
"There's a person in this room that is unable to move. She is overused her Drag-Ride and seemed to have ended up having muscles' pain. Until I get the doctor for medical treatment, could you please look after her?"  
"Eh…? I-I don't mind it, but"  
"Then, please! This way──"  
The braid-haired girl pulled Ben's hands and took him to a room on the third floor.  
"It's here. She doesn't look fine, so please lightly massage her body."  
"Ah, yes. I got it. ──Wait, what? A massage!?"  
No matter how urgent it was, wouldn't it be quite a problem for him, a man, to do it?  
Ben thought so and was going to decline it immediately, but  
"Please. I've already told her about it after all."  
As the braid-haired girl said only that, she quickly left the place.  
(Man, this could get me expelled faster. But, I've got to take responsibility for accepting the request…)  
After having hesitated a little while, Ben steeled himself and opened the door.  
Unlike the sharing rooms for boarding students, it seemed to be a slightly small, private room. Perhaps because the lamp was not lit, the face of the girl lying face-down on the bed could not be seen.  
"Um…, excuse me."  
As I called out to her just in case and entered the room, the girl's voice returned.  
"Please, come in. you're quite late."  
"I-Is it all right if I rub you?"  
"Yes. I have heard that by doing so, one can be rid of their fatigue."  
Though it was a slightly feverish voice, Ben looked puzzled as he felt like it was not a painful voice.  
"T-Then, excuse me…"  
Ben never touched a girl's bare body let alone do a massage that's why his thoughts keeps on firing.  
(W-What should I do!? Come on, Benjamin you can do this!)  
As Ben was troubled as to how he should deal with it,  
"Is something wrong? If possible, I would like you to do it before my body gets cold."  
"I-I understand. Then, please tell me if it's painful."  
As Ben explained, he nervously extended his hands.  
When his finger softly crept on her back,  
"Uwah…!?"  
He unintentionally raised his voice.  
It was dim and one could not see well, but the girl's upper half was naked.  
That the white abundant chest of the girl's upper body was softly flattened and could be seen as its majestic volume was reflected in the window before his eyes.  
At the touch of the finely strong, firm skin as if sticking to him, and at the touch of the strong, firm skin, Ben's heart began to pound violently.  
"…? Is something wrong?"  
" No! It's nothing, you shouldn't worr──!"  
Although his voice was clogged, Ben once again let his fingers creep on the girl's skin.  
(…Wait!? Looking closely, not only her back, but also her buttocks, this──)  
Upon close inspection, she only wore a piece of white thin cloth on the bottom of her neatly constricted waist.  
Through that piece of cloth, the girl's well-shaped big buttocks, and well-fleshed body lines also distinctly stood out; Ben's head immediately boiled.  
"Should I turn the light on? Saniya told me that I can relax when it's dark, so it's better to turn it off."  
"N-No, it's all right! Um, I will continue, so──"  
While parching his throat in nervousness, Ben massaged her back in panic.  
Ben's face spontaneously became hot at the rising sweet fragrance and the sensual touch.  
Even so, as his fingers remembered the job of before, he somehow manage to do it well, but──  
"It's been a while since I last took a bath in the girl's dormitory, so I unintentionally had it long and leisurely."  
As she was satisfied with Ben's way of using his fingers, the girl muttered in a calm tone with a slightly pleasant atmosphere.  
"But, an academy of only girls without males is good as expected. In the capital, I was tensed every day."

Eh…?"  
With these words, Ben noticed.  
(Having returned from the capital? Wait, d-don't tell me this person is──!?)  
When Ben was thrown in further intense agitation,  
"Celis-san? Are you in there? Saniya-san was looking for you, but──"  
These words were heard along with a small knock.  
It was a different voice from the braid-haired girl's of earlier.  
(This is really bad…!)  
Ben's heart was about to stop.  
This current situation was definitely not Celis' intention. There was no way that Celis, who is a man-hater, would expressly asked Ben, a man, for a massage right after bathing.  
(W-Why did such a situation happen!? No, in the first place, the girl who called me here said that there was someone who hurt her body──!)  
『It seems that since a few days, a movement of trying to drive Ben-kun out of the academy is occurring among the third-year students.』  
『Strictly speaking, only one person, a third-year female student called Saniya seemed to be stirring up other classmates though.』  
Krulcifer's voice echoed in Ben's mind.  
And Ben did not know what Saniya looked like.  
(No way ── was it that girl!?)  
I've been set up, when he noticed it, it was late.  
If the door were to be opened here, Ben would be framed for sexually attacking Celis and expelled from the academy.  
No amount of resistance from the pro-Ben faction could possibly prevent the explosion.  
"Understood. I'll come back very soon, so could you wait a little?"  
"I'll wait here then."  
When Celis politely told so, at the same time she softly raised her upper body.  
As the white, beautiful back of the girl came before his eyes, Ben unintentionally averted his eyes.  
"I'll turn on the light. I give my thanks for having come expressly for my sake. But, I must soon change my clothes, so──"  
When Celis was going to stretch her hand to the lamp of the room,  
"P…Please, hold on a little!"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"E-Errr… um, I-I must close the curtains! Because you'll be seen from the outside! And also recently, there's been a suspicious person──"

Those were Ben's words with only the intent to gain time but,  
(T-This is bad. I might have been found out…!?)  
"Thank you. I was a little careless. It looks like I need to reflect."  
The girl muttered with a slightly wry smile.  
(I-I'm saved… But, what do I do from here on?)  
He could not do something unreasonable such as jumping off from the window of the third window.  
Even if he were to run outside of the room, the girl waiting for Celis stood right there at the corridor.  
While a troubled Ben closed the curtain, Celis stood up from the bed and the cloth which was put on her body softly fell.  
Ben unintentionally turned his gaze at her white naked body visible in the darkness.  
"…!? S-Senpai!? What are you──"  
"I thought about wearing at least my underwear."  
(B-But, changing your clothes without even hiding yourself… even if you're thinking that I'm a woman──. Ah…!)  
At that moment, a certain idea crossed Ben's mind.  
Ben hurriedly stretched his hand at his bag on the floor and executed it.  
"Then, I'll turn on the light."  
Immediately after Celis said so and turned on the lamp putting on her underwear──,

"Ah, u-um──, good evening."  
Celis opened her eyes wide in puzzlement, staring at the cross-dressing Ben.  
A girl who wore the blouse and skirt of the uniform and put on a wig of hair reaching until the waist.  
It was an emergency measure to use the cross-dressing kit, coincidentally he was on his way to return it, but──.  
"You are──"  
When Celis muttered in bewilderment, Ben's body suddenly stiffened.  
(A-As I thought, it may have been reckless. There was no way I would deceive her with this──)  
"Gwen. So, it was you. I'm glad to able to meet you."  
"…Eh?"  
When Ben cocked his head in puzzlement to the unexpected words, Celis softly took his hands.  
"Is your injury all right already? I'm sorry to have asked you for such a work without even knowing."  
As Celis completely thought Ben to be the girl of yesterday, she said so with a voice filled deep affection.  
(I-It's good that she hasn't noticed, but I kind of have mixed feelings about it… wait, more importantly!)  
"S-Senpai! Your clothes! You still haven't worn your clothes!"  
Ben, who noticed it, hurriedly stepped back.  
When looking, Celis was still in pale light blue-colored underwear.  
"Please, do not mind it. More importantly, meeting you is more…"  
"E-Eh! You'll catch a cold so Celis-senpai you should──!"  
"I understand. Then, can you give me a little time?"  
As Ben desperately appealed, Celis slowly stretched out her hand to her uniform on the side.  
Of course, Ben turned his face away to avoid watching her change, but even so his heart was violently pounding.  
Celis' aloof atmosphere coupled with her beauty that could be described as peerless, by just being in the same room as her, made him feel tense.  
This was probably because of her status as a Duke's daughter.  
"I-I don't think that I'm a great student to keep being in the company of Celis-senpai. And earlier, someone else seemed to call you, too, so…"  
Frankly speaking, he wanted Celis to leave as is without incident, so when Ben tried to lead as such──,  
"It's not really like I like people of the same sex."  
Celis who finished changing her clothes and approached again said something unexpected.  
"No. of course it's not like I dislike them, either, but… um, I would say that I don't see them as targets of romantic love. It's just 'like' in the meaning of being close friends with them. But ── for some reason, I'm misunderstood by the students around."

He did not know the reason why Celis suddenly said such a thing, but he felt like he somehow understood why the surrounding students would think so.  
She is a fairytale-like beautiful and strong girl in all respects.  
If such a girl was to allow men to get close, the girls, who admired her, would further pile up fantasies.  
"But, it's strange. When I look at you, for some reason um, I'm captivated by you. I'm sorry to say something strange so abruptly, but──"  
"N-No, I'm grateful that you compliment me──"  
He is not sure about these feelings.  
Being able to attract the attention of a noble, beautiful girl like Celis, there was no way that he would feel sick about it. But his conviction for the girl that he truly likes can't be wavered.  
Though, it might be natural because he was a man.  
"Senpai. Not yet? It's late."  
Again with a knocking sound, the voice of the girl of earlier was heard.

After Celis stared at Ben's face for a little while,  
"Your words of a little while ago, do you really mean it?"  
"Eh, ah, yes…"  
"Then, on the day off three days from now, um, will you go out with me?"  
"Eh…!? But, that's──"  
"Y-You didn't want to didn't you!?"  
As Celis' expression looked despondent as he has never seen so far, Ben was flustered.  
"N-No! It's all right! I'll go."  
"Thank you, Gwen."  
(I-I've said it…! Just reflexively…)  
"Then…, let's see. At 9:00 a.m., after eating breakfast, please wait for me in the dining room."  
"I-I got it."  
"Then, see you again."  
After saying only that, Celis reluctantly left the room.  
As the two girls' footsteps became more distant, Ben turned the lamp off and kept his disguise just in case.  
When he heaved a sigh of relief for the time being,  
"I've never seen your face."

Being called out from behind, Ben unintentionally held his breath.  
When he turned around, the black braid-haired and brown-skinned girl, who lured Ben over there earlier was there.  
"Y-You are!?"  
"…Ah? Do you recognize me? I think that this is the first time we met though."  
"Kuh…!?"  
Here once again, Ben understood the situation.  
The aforementioned girl that denied the present situation that there was a man in the academy and incited Celis to drive Ben out.  
This third-year student called Saniya lured Ben into a trap.  
In order to make a situation where Ben attacked Celis and immediately spread the commotion, she probably came here to see how things went.  
(It's bad… Unlike Celis-senpai, this person suspects me.)  
"Well, whatever. More importantly, did you happen to see a male student in this room? You'll know at least that, right? You were in there just a moment ago."  
She stood in front of Ben and asked with a dubious expression.  
He could not escape.  
She had a calm demeanor at a glance, but sharp doubt and hostility were emitted from her slender body.  
(This is bad, at this rate…!)  
When Ben was flustered──,  
"Hey, may I intrude?"  
From behind Saniya standing before Ben, a dignified voice was heard.  
Exposing while slowly walking was Krulcifer.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt you senpais, but I have an urgent business with that girl. Can you hand her to me?"  
With calm, yet unfazed movements, Krulcifer stood next the cross-dressing Ben.  
A leisurely smile floated on her face.  
"For you, who are an Earl daughter, that's quite impolite, you know? Can you wait until I finish my business with──"  
Saniya aggressively fought back without retreating. But,  
"The principal told me that she wants me to bring her as soon as possible, but──. Do you still need a reason?"

Though Ben thought that the request for his presence by the principal was a lie, there was no way of confirming it in this situation.  
Perhaps she thought that detaining or doubting would be unnatural, Saniya heaved a small sigh.  
"I understand. Then, excuse me."  
And then, she turned her back on Ben and Krulcifer and briskly disappeared into the corridor.  
After watching Saniya leave until her presence completely disappeared,  
"Then, shall we go?"  
Krulcifer quietly pulled Ben's hand and began to walk as if nothing happened.

They both left the dorm silently as is, and went up the stairs of the school building, whose door was about to be closed already.  
Ben, who ascertained that there was no one in their surroundings, finally said,  
"You saved me there, Krulcifer. Thank you."  
As he first thanked his friend who saved him from a predicament,  
"As usual, you're too softhearted. After I heard the voice that called you in the atelier, I found it a little suspicious."

"Incidentally, I went to confirm it with the dorm leader, but she told me that she didn't remember calling you."  
Being told so by the truth calmly, Ben can't help but be lost at words.  
Looking back now, the appearance of the girl, who asked for him without showing herself, was certainly strange.  
The ones who knew that Ben participated in the meeting in the atelier should have been only the girls who were present there.  
It was probable that Saniya secretly followed Ben.  
Ben has certainly been careless.  
"But…, I'm amaze that you knew it was me. Even though I'm dressed like this──"  
Because he did not tell Krulcifer about his cross-dressing to patrol a few days ago, she should not know that he had the means to cross-dress.  
When Ben asked as he thought so,  
"There's no way that I'll mistake my precious Ben for someone else, right?"  
She said so with her usual cool smile.  
"Ha?"  
"Can you not ask about it? Even I became embarrassed a little…"  
When Ben's face turned red as he understood what she meant, Krulcifer also blushed while feigning calm.  
After they arrived at the principal room as is, they explained the circumstances to Relie who stayed for work and she promised to arrange an alibi for him.  
And then after having changed back into his male uniform, Ben returned the female uniform and then parted from Krulcifer there.  
"──Phew"  
He returned to the room he shared with Phillufy and finally heaved a sigh of relief.  
At any rate, it was dangerous.  
That third-year female student Saniya was trying to drive out Ben with hostility he has never seen so far.  
Because the girls around him so far have received him favorably, he had forgotten; but relaxing his attention for a moment was dangerous.  
"But…, what on earth does that girl──?"  
A girl who regarded the nobles "men" as enemies due to the customs of the Old Empire.  
Or a girl who did not originally liked Ben that got into a school of aristocrat daughters where there were no men.  
He could understand those simple reasons.  
But, he felt a stronger intent from that girl called Saniya.  
"Muniah (cute yawning)…, Bi- chan"  
The double room's light was turned on, but Phillufy seemed to have gone ahead sleeping on her bed.  
"Good night, Phillufy."  
When she called out to her with a gentle smile, Ben turned the lamp off and went to bed, too.  
In any case, the Campus Selection Battle would begin soon.  
And, the awakening of Ragnarok, a very powerful abyss which he had learn after skimming through Relie's books using Grey Matter, which was the New Kingdom's crisis to come, approached closely every day.  
(I must also tell Celis about that──)  
While thinking about such a thing, the calm night wore on.

That night, the moon was shrouded with thin clouds.  
One shadow stretched in the prison of the royal capital far away from the Fortress City.  
The shadow's owner was a doll-like figure that put on a jet black robe and wore a hood over is eyes.  
His footsteps resounded on the stone corridor illuminated by flames of torches and he kept walking at a regular pace.  
The capital's prison was divided in three levels, matching the kind and weight of the crime, and managed criminals.  
The shadow easily reached the most strict, deepest level among them.  
"Good evening, my dear friend. How are you doing behind these bars?"  
The robed figure, which stopped in front of the grill, talked to the man inside with a calm voice.  
"…!? You're──!"  
The next moment, the blond-haired man ── Balzeride, who was reading a book inside the jail, noticed and raised his head.  
Though he was a criminal charged for conspiring with various backroom deals, perhaps related to his position of the heir of one of the Four Great Nobles, he wore fine clothes for a prisoner.  
Perhaps because his appearance was quite unexpected, even after recognizing the robe figure's identity ── that it was the "Black Marketer" with whom he have made deals before, he was not able to utter his next words.  
"Oh my? Are you so moved you're lost for words? That's good to know. It looks like it was worth braving danger and coming here to meet you."  
The robed figure, still hidden with a gloomy shadow, uttered an extremely bright voice.  
His attitude was completely different from when they were making deals before.  
It had a trace of child-like innocence, but Balzeride was seized with a strange uneasiness.  
"H-Have you come to save me? Sorry."  
When he asked so as to guess the other party's feelings, the robe figure's lips curved in a crescent shape.  
"There's no need to apologize, "Title Holder of the Kingdom". I highly value whatever talent you have. That's the number one reason why I came here like this."  
"I-Is that so…"  
Balzeride heaved a sigh of relief to the robe figure's reply.  
If this "Black Marketer" still highly valued him like this, then the talk would be easy.  
"As expected of my sworn friend, how discerning."  
Balzeride, who said so with a calm smile, stood up.  
"Indeed, I still have some authority left. There's also a hidden sanctuary in my territory. Afterwards, I'll have you procure me new mercenaries and Drag-Rides. What, if I break out from here, everything will work either way. It'll be fine if we just pin the crime regarding this matter on the rebel army. I'll talk to the consuls that the Kreutzer House has won over, and when we select a criminal of substitute──"  
Balzeride made an address as if pressing for an answer.  
He considered this to be golden opportunity and began to persuade the robe figure,  
"Gohah…!? Gu-Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!?"  
Fresh blood suddenly splashed before Balzeride's eyes.  
A dark read horn-like protuberance pierced from inside his chest and sprouted.  
The robed figure trampled down the head of Balzeride, who raised a shriek and rolled on the floor, with the shoe that he inserted in between the lattice.  
"Be quiet my friend or you'll cause problems for the guards. It's already nighttime so go to sleep?"  
The robed figure put his index finger on his lips and said with mischievous voice.  
He was looking down at the "Title Holder of the Kingdom" not with surprise or fear on his expression where his eyes were covered, but rather a smile that could be called mischievous.  
"W-What did you do!? Y-You bastard! Guh, Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…!"  
While greatly opening both his eyes and twisting his body in pain, he continued crying.  
The dark red horn, which sprouted from Balzeride's chest increased in number and thickness, broke several bars of the grill and spread out as if eating away from the inside.  
Each time that erosion advanced, blood vessels and skin burst open, and the inside of the prison was dyed red.  
"Gahah! Guaaaaaah! Ugaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
Balzeride, who writhed as he scattered bloody vomit, the robe figure shrugged his shoulders while saying "good grief".  
And then, he widely opened his eyes covered with the hood and wickedly laughed like a devil.  
"You're a genius who makes me angry! To make this gentle me come all the way here; really, you're an amazing genius. You fool, you garbage. You ruined my plans greatly that's why I have to seek out alternative actions. May you rot in your grave you foolish noble."  
The robed figure continued rebuking it with a gloomy voice, but with a joyful look.  
But perhaps he was not satisfied with only that, when he set foot inside the jail, he stepped on the chest, which was about to crumble, with his shoe heel.  
"Listen up! Aži Dahāka was my Divine Drag-Ride, as I am the one who found it. But even so, it has an energy limit. If you copy several other Divine Raiments and use them at the same time, both power and accuracy will naturally decrease. Only if you weren't foolish enough to override then this can still be restored. What a waste, this thing can't be used against Tennyson now."

Under the robed figure, which kept uttering words of resentment, Balzeride was already dead.  
But, not even caring about such a thing at all, the robed figure laughed like a maniac.  
"So, even the last dosage was useless? Well, considering this human's age, the compatibility ratio seems to be zero to begin with though.──See you, useless noble."  
When the robe figure spat out and turned on his heel, he took out a horn from his breast pocket and put it on his lips.  
"Now then fools, let's go get revenge for this pathetic fellow who died."  
A wicked smile with a trace of tentacles spilled from under the hood.

──The next day during the lunch break.  
While eating lunch with his friends in the courtyard, Ben was thinking about Celis.  
Even if Ben's existence in the academy was called into question again, a problem should not occur until the Campus Selection Battle ended.  
However, the existence of the awaken Ragnarok still threatened the New Kingdom, a matter which warranted careful action.  
The decision to give Celis the charge as the subjugation commander was still being discussed.  
He heard from Lisha that because Celis had beaten up the instructors, whom were male, during the practice in the capital, or due multiple parties grasping for political power during this situation, there were arguments and disagreements regarding the subjugation corps' personal selection.  
(Maybe I should accompany her, too…)  
Ben defeated Balzeride, who was the first candidate to be the subjugation force commander, and made him lose his standing.  
Of course, there were circumstances which compelled him to do that, so he had no regret on that point; but he still intended to take responsibility.  
"I see that you're thinking about complicated things again."  
"Well, maybe…"  
To the mutter of Krulcifer who was eating her meal, sitting on the left, Ben calmly responded.  
It looked like he had lost himself while pondering.  
"Bi-chan. You should properly eat your lunch."  
Phillufy, who was sitting on his right today, softly held out a sandwich to him with her usual absentminded deadpan.  
"Phi-chan!?"  
"You should properly eat."  
She repeated the same words so as to emphasize.  
"Sorry. But I already have my own meal."  
Ben refuted as such in a hurry, Phillufy looked into Ben's face without pulling back the sandwich that she held out.  
"You should eat."

Unable to resist the pure girl's eyes, Ben had a mouthful of the sandwich from Phillufy's hand.  
Because Phillufy was really stubborn at such time, he knew that resistance was futile.  
Then, Phillufy made a relieved expression and expressed a faint smile.  
"Is it delicious?"  
"Hmm….. It's quite tasty"  
Frankly speaking, he was so lost in thoughts that he never noticed how it taste like.  
"That's great."  
When Phillufy muttered a relieved voice, small screams like "Kyaaah" were raised by the first- and second-year female students in the same courtyard that were looking in the distance.  
"As I thought, a childhood friend is different, huh."  
"I thought that Krulcifer-san was a step ahead, but looks like we don't know yet."  
Such voices of curious onlookers could be heard.  
"THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"  
Ben, with a bright red face, screamed so as to deny the allegations,  
"She's quite the strong rival. But, I won't lose."  
Krulcifer stirred up while chuckling.  
"Wait, don't say that you agree with what they're saying, Krulcifer?"  
Watching Ben being flustered, the girls happily laughed.  
It was a calm and peaceful daily sight, but Ben suddenly noticed that something was missing.  
"S-Speaking of which, Lisha ── she said that she has something to do, but she's late."  
After the period of being Krulcifer's "lover" was over, Lisha also hung with them almost every day; but just for today's lunch, she said "I've got an urgent business, so see you later".  
She was the New Kingdom's princess, a member of the "Knight Squadron" and was also doing research on Drag-Rides, so she should be a really busy person, but──.  
"Ben-chi! So, you were here!?"  
As Ben was thinking so, one of the Triad, Tillfarr was hurriedly running his way.  
When she raised her face in front of her while being out of breath,  
"Big trouble! Celis-senpai went to have a talk with the Principal to expel you, and Lisha-sama went to stop her──"

Ben stood up at the words of the awfully flustered Tillfarr.  
"Both of you stay here!"  
Leaving such words, Ben hurriedly ran to the school building from the courtyard.

The school building's third floor, the corridor before the principal room has already been crowded with a great number of students regardless of the school year.  
"Sorry, please let me through!"  
Pushing his way through that crowd, Ben arrived at the principal's office.  
*Bang*! The moment he opened the door, that scene jumped into his eyes.  
"That's why I'm saying that there's no problem with admitting Ben! It was originally my suggestion, but the principal approved of it as well and he went through an official procedure. There's no way that he can drop out at this late hour!?"  
"It is an admission that was selfishly decided when we, the third-year students were absent. Besides, in the original admission conditions, it is written only girls of regulated age can enroll. If we were allowed his attendance at the academy, it should affect the very meaning of the academy existence."  
Two girls were facing each other in front of the principal seat where Principal Relie was sitting.  
On one side, the New Kingdom's princess Lisha.  
And on the other side, Celestia.  
The two girls were having an intense dispute, but when they saw the figure of Ben, who entered the room, they suddenly stopped their words.  
"Be-Ben!? Why are you here──!?"  
Not minding the surprised Lisha, Ben closed the door and began to walk slowly.  
And when he advanced until the principal room's center, Celis' face turned towards Ben.  
"Are you the Old Empire's former Prince, Ben Arcadia?"  
After a short pause, she asked with an appraising look.  
Slight suffocation could even be felt in her presence and voice which overwhelmed others.  
(So this is her attitude towards "men", huh…)  
He had heard the rumor about being a great man-hater, but an overwhelming pressure pushed Ben's body just by confronting her like this.  
"You are not someone who should originally be here. Do you understand that?"

Ben could argue at once against her serene voice.  
"I have heard the story about the recent circumstances."  
Before Lisha interjected, Celis continued talking.  
"I am grateful that you saved the academy from danger several times during my absence. But, it's not a valid reason for you to enroll here. This academy is for noble young ladies."  
"But, that's──"  
When Lisha raised her voice, Celis held her back with a gaze.  
"If we were to recognize and accept him here as an exception, we would have to recognize other exceptions. The talk about the academy not being a coed school should have already been settled seven years after the academy founding."  
"Kuh…!"  
When Lisha groaned, Celis heaved a sigh.  
Then, Principal Relie also scratched her head as she was troubled.  
"I thought that no one remembered such talk… As expected, you're quite formidable. What Celis-san said certainly makes sense, but could you overlook it only this time?"  
"Just the other day, a suspicious man invaded the school grounds. The one over there is not the cause, but it will be trouble for this academy's students if they are careless towards men."

Unflinching even against Principal Relie, the talk seemed to take a parallel course.  
The defense for Ben's admission was eroding quickly.  
The New Kingdom royal family's power did not hold a great amount of power, the nobles, who were the investors of the academy, would adhere with the Ralgris House who had more influence than the royal family.  
If that happened──

Expulsion or attendance, while being argued now into action, Ben thought.  
Though he was about to be overwhelmed by Celis' intimidating atmosphere, he steeled himself as he took a deep breath.  
(Calm down… don't fall to provocations, it will just worsen your situation─)  
Thinking so, Ben made a certain decision.  
"Celestia. I have a favor to ask you."  
To Ben's sudden words, everyone present in the room held their breath.  
After lowering his voice so that it could not be heard outside the door, Ben said.  
"It about the matter of this "Ragnarok" subjugation that Balzeride Kreutzer was supposed to undertake, would you lead the unit for that?"

At these words, tension exploded inside the principal room.  
The existence of the Ragnarok, which rested at the seashore of the Heiburg Republic, was absolutely a confidential matter that was known only to a limited number of people.  
After Balzeride's downfall, Celis' name has already been raised as the next subjugation commander candidate, it was a fact that Celis naturally knew, but  
"…I will not ask why you know about that matter."  
After slightly accumulated breath, Celis indifferently responded while matching her gaze to Ben.  
"But, it is a matter that has nothing to do with you. Therefore, there's no need for you to worry about it."  
Her words bluntly refuted him.  
But, Ben could not afford to pull back either.  
"Most of the New Kingdom Army's Drag-Knights are men for the moment, but would you be able to cooperate with them?"  
"Ben Arcadia. Are you trying to sidestep the issue? If that's the case, I will judge that there is no room for discussion."  
"I'll only after you share your thoughts about this matter!"

After Celis leaked a small sigh, she looked down at Ben, whose height was slightly shorter than her, and answered.  
"I am going to accept the aforementioned subjugation request, but I do not intend to borrow the power of the male Drag-Knights. I intend to kill it by myself. Are you satisfied now?"

In a sense, those were expected words.  
The academy's strongest ── no, she was the girl who held the throne of the strongest perhaps in the New Kingdom. Her absolute ability and the words were coming out of her self-confidence.  
However,  
"Then, I cannot leave this academy."  
"…What do you mean?"  
Looking at Ben, who clearly showed a will of rejection, Celis inquired with a dubious face.  
"Because I'm going to tag along in your subjugation squad as a member of the 'Knight Squadron', Lord Ralgris"

Celis, who was perfectly the dignified "Four Great Nobles" so far, showed unrest for the first time.  
"I have also heard about your ability. But──, the Ragnarok is a formidable enemy. I cannot let you fight alone without the cooperation of other Drag-Knights. If I am a member of the "Knight Squadron", which can undertake missions of the army while being students, then I can cooperate with you."  
"…Be-Ben. That's──"  
Lisha was about to say something unintentionally, but she held her tongue in the middle.  
She probably guessed that Ben had an idea.  
As he gratefully received her solicitude, Ben resolved himself.  
"I have heard that your ability is equal to a member's of the "Knight Squadron". But, I do not intend to recognize you──"  
Celis said in a slightly sharp voice.  
When Ben, unfazed, was going to continued speaking,  
"Hold on, could you calm down, both of you?"  
Relie broke in as a mediator as she revealed a wry smile.  
"It is already the time for the lunch break's end, you know? Even if you deny each other's opinions like this, you will not reach a conclusion, right?"  
After saying so in a calm tone, Relie stood up from her seat.  
And when she opened the principal room's door, a great number of students, who gathered before it, crowded in as they fell while screaming various "kyaah!?"  
"To summarize it, Celis' demand is "Ben-kun's expulsion", and Ben-kun refuses this. And Ben-kun's demand is that "Celis-san accepts Ben-kun's cooperation in the Abyss' subjugation", and Celis-san refuses this, too. So a situation where both of you cannot accept each other's claims, right?"  
Relie greatly raised her voice so as to tell the students who gathered.  
"So, you girls, who have heard the talk now, which claim do you support?"  
When Relie asked so, the great number of students began to rustle.  
"Errr ── As expected, I'm in Ben-kun faction, I guess? He hasn't yet properly done my request, and if he's expulsed, I'll be troubled; so if Celis-senpai is to subjugate a strong Abyss, a safer way to do it will be better…"  
"Well, I don't think that he's really a bad guy, but it may certainly be still a problem that a man is in this academy. If Celis-san said so, then…"  
"Please wait! What you did is not recognizing other people's opinion. At least, Senpai should decide after coming to know him well──"  
The first- and second-year students supported Ben, and the third-year students who supported Celis.  
From the female students' debate that could be heard, such impressions were roughly transmitted.  
"Yes, yes. Everyone, please calm down."  
As she clapped her hands, Relie controlled the place which became noisy.  
And then, she turned once again towards Ben and Celis.  
"In the end, it looks the students' will is fifty-fifty. Won't it be difficult to settle this talk immediately?"  
"I see… I'm gradually reading your aim. Principal."  
When Lisha called out so in amazement, Relie nodded with a smile.  
"You guess right. Since it's a rare opportunity, why don't you settle with your abilities?"  
"That's righ…What!?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
As Ben and Celis asked almost at the same time,  
"The Campus Selection Battle that will begin in three days ── you will settle this dispute depending on its result. What do you say about that?"

At Relie's suggestion, all the students present were astir.  
The International Tournament in order to acquire the rights to investigate the ruins.  
She proposed to both of them to settle their dispute in the Campus Selection Battle to know who will be the representatives  
"We will solicit the students' opinions afterwards. We will divide the power in two groups according to whether they support Ben-kun or Celis-san and have the other students participate as well."  
"W-Wait, that's──!?"  
"Principal, what are you──"  
Ben and Celis broke in a hurry to stop it, but it was already late.  
"This is bad! We must quickly secure strong people──"  
"Can we win against the third years…? But, if we have the first- and second years, we can somehow win with the difference in number…"  
The rippled that Relie caused became a big wave and spread out to the students in the school building.  
It was an event where it could no longer be stopped.  
"Isn't it fine? Not only each other's ability, but also whether or not they can get stronger great number of supporters ── on top of testing these qualities, it'll be settled."  
Lisha suddenly stood up before the dumbfounded Celis.  
"I naturally bet on Ben, but how do you feel about this? Madam Celestia Ralgris."  
As she turned her red eyes and provoked, Celis hesitated just a little,  
"Understood."  
She silently closed her eyes and consented.  
"Although it was something inevitable, I have to take responsibility for the events that had transpired during my absence. Though it is not my original intention, I think that I will accept the challenge… But"  
Celis muttered in her usual serious tone, but her presence suddenly changed.  
From the atmosphere as a calm senior to one of an aloof ruler,  
"If you seriously think that you can win against me, then it is a tragic miscalculation."  
"You are overconfident aren't you? 'Academy's Strongest'."  
Ben and Lisha unintentionally winced at her smile filled with a sharp overpowering feeling.  
When Celis turned and was about to leave the principal room,  
"But──, didn't Celis have some thought about Ben-kun?"  
"Eh…? What do you mean by──!?"  
"That's──"  
To the words muttered by the Principal, the feet of a flustered Celis turned around.  
On the other hand, when Ben reflexively approached towards the Principal, the two people's feet got entangled.  
"Uwah!"  
They fell down on the penurious red carpet.  
"Owww… ──wait, huh?"  
In the time they fell together, Ben was looking at the ceiling, in a posture while he was pinned down by Celis.  
There were a sweet fragrance, which gently drifted, and Celis' face was near his own, and her glorious cleavage also stuck to Ben's chest.  
"A-Ah…!?"

As Ben was flustered,

Celis, whose face became red, has stiffened as she looked at Ben's face as is.  
"H-Hey both of you, what are you doing!?"  
Ben suddenly came to his sense at Lisha's voice.  
"Excuse me… But, you look like him after all."  
After several seconds, Celis, whose cheeks were slightly dyed red, stood up, was about to lend a hand to Ben, but pulled it back.  
And when she whispered something in a low voice, Celis left.  
"…Phew"  
In the principal room where the large number of students already left, Ben heaved a small sigh.  
"For the time being, we got a little deferment."  
Lisha muttered and looked at Ben.  
"Geez, to think that you'll come here; I wondered what would have happened. You, the person concerned, shouldn't act so rashly."  
"I'm sorry. But, I thought that I have to speak for myself this time after all."  
Not long ago, he only saw himself as a criminal.  
He was thinking that if he were to just undertake requests of the citizens, who knew nothing, and follow the wishes of the girls of this academy, he would atone for his crimes.  
That's why, depending on those girls' will, he would accept everything no matter what happened.  
But, it was different now.  
"I also want to fight here together with Lisha and everyone."  
This was because he thought that it was cowardly to only entrust his fate to the girls' hands without speaking of the wish that budded inside him.  
"Ben…"  
Perhaps because she guessed his intention, Lisha smiled and held out her hand.  
"It's all right. If it's us, we'll win. Um ── you also have many allies; um, above all, you have me here after all!"  
When Ben took her hands, Lisha smiled as she blushed slightly embarrassed.  
"Both of you, it's nice that you get along so well, but it'll be soon time for the next class, you know?"  
Immediately after Relie muttered so, both of them quickly ran towards the classroom.

The talk of the Campus Selection Battle, while betting Ben's attendance in the academy, spread in no time and became the hot topic within the academy after school.  
Even with such an uproar, Ben faithfully handled requests from the academy and students; he finished everything by the day's end and headed towards Airi's room.  
When he visited the room of his little sister whom she shared with Noct of the Triad, only Airi in uniform was waiting for Ben before a small desk.  
"Good evening, Nii-san."  
It was frightening that she said it in a calm tone.  
"Good eveni── is there something wrong Airi?  
"Yeah, and it is a very large problem! Nii-san, you surely like doing things like these so as to make me angry, so if I were to get angry here, it'll only make you more and happier after all."  
She was angry.  
Though she smiled outwardly, a jet black aura oozed from her whole body.  
"Can't help it. Regarding this incident, various things happened──"  
This is bad! Ben, who knew from experience, apologized on the spot.  
"It's nothing really. You should just lose the tournament and get expelled from this academy. Rather than ignoring my feelings and do dangerous things, that option is much safer after all."  
Airi muttered as she sulked.

No matter what she said, this little sister, who was playing the role of a fake sister, was probably concerned about the man whom she thinks is her big brother.  
Therefore, she was very angry at the fact that Ben jumped into the maelstrom of the incident on his own accord.  
"It happened so fast that I never had the chance to consult you about this, but I'll do so the next time so sorry…."  
When Ben desperately apologized as such,  
"…You're unfair, Nii-san."  
Airi muttered with a troubled expression.  
"Knowing that I'll eventually have no choice but forgive you, you act on your own; so you always… Haa, Geez"  
"Airi──?"  
When Ben asked as he could not understand well since she spoke in a low voice,  
"I-It's nothing!"  
While slightly blushing, Airi hurriedly said.  
"W-Well, to make up for it, carefully think about it afterwards…, the reason why I called you this time is for a different matter."  
Airi began so and cleared her throat with a cough.  
In response, Ben also took a deep breath and straightened himself.  
Noct, who should be her roommate, was not there this late at night which meant that she probably had left her the room.  
It went to show how important their talk was going to be.  
"It's a story that I heard in absolute secrecy from the Principal. Balzeride Kreutzer, who was imprisoned in the capital… was murdered the other day."  
"Well, that bastard deserves it."  
Even though he felt relieved, Ben can't help but gasp.  
"Also, various prisoners related to the previous attack of the Old Empire remnants, were also killed. All of them due to an attack from the Abyss."  
Abysses, which originally appeared around the ruins and attacked all creatures nearby, rarely make it to the Capital.  
Many defensive bases existed on a straight line to the capital, and even the Abyssal species which moved long distances while concealing themselves never made it.  
Thus, Ben felt something unnatural.  
"The Abyss itself, which appeared inside the prison, seemed to have been safely defeated, but for some reason something doesn't feel right. Balzeride testified his involvement with a person called the "Black Marketer" who has recently been maneuvering secretly in many countries and it seems that this individual was in the middle of a detail investigation."

"And though it's something different, the Heiburg Republic's administration parliament seems to press forward the military expansion further in recent years. There is also a rumor that they obtained the cooperation of two alliances countries and made a mercenary unit different from the army. Furthermore there is the possibility of the Black Marketeer in question circulating Military power like Drag-Rides──"  
"Perhaps that's…"  
The Black Marketer who sold weapons such as Drag-Rides and horns in various countries and secretly maneuvered the world.  
As of now, his purpose was unknown, but he was a person regarded as dangerous in various countries.  
"We're going to be chasing him. It might be "him"."

Vilgax.  
Ben's sworn archenemy.  
And the tyrant that keeps on reappearing no matter how many times he got defeated.  
Ben's suspicion that Vilgax is in the same world as him is just rising mostly due to Balzeride's mentioning of his name  
"I don't know who this Vilgax is but it's not certain that the Black Marketer is him, but you should see for yourself. Whether you'll remain in the academy as is and fight, or temporarily leave the academy and chase whoever that was──"  
"…Yes, I got it. I'll think about it."  
Ben slightly nodded at Airi's question.  
"Well then, good night. Airi"  
"Good night, Nii-san"  
When he said so and left Airi's room, Ben walked down the dorm's corridor and gazed at the moon outside the window.  
Airi purposely displayed the options probably because she was concerned about Ben.  
If Vilgax was the Black Marketer's true identity, by remaining in the academy, His fake identity would be known and his true identity will be exposed. Also there was the possibility that the academy would become a target.  
(But, I can't let that hardheaded man-hater to go alone and fight that Ragnarok.)  
There was a reason why the Heiburg Republic firmly requested the Ragnarok's subjugation at this timing.  
By determining the subjugation's time frame just before the International Tournament and exhausting the Atismata New Kingdom's Drag-Knights, it was very likely that they were trying to gain an overwhelming victory and monopolize the rights to investigate the ruins.  
Moreover, if Celis were to be defeated by the Ragnarok, it would also give the rebel army inside the country an opportunity to attack.  
The New Kingdom is in an alliance with Ymir, but the exchange student, Krulcifer, and the New Kingdom's Princess, Lisha, would not be able to join such a dangerous mission.  
If there was someone who could take part in it in this current situation, it was only Ben.  
(But can I really do it? This is a larger mess than I expected.)  
Ben slightly shook his head and stopped hesitating.  
A qualification was not something that was given, but earned.  
While thinking so, Ben decided to return to his room and retire for the night.

"…"  
Celis was spending a night where she has a trouble sleeping.  
Her roommate Sharis said that she would patrol today too as the vigilante corps, so she slightly regretted that she didn't follow her, as she could not sleep.  
In order to calm her feelings, she read a book that she took with her to the Capital.  
That book, which gathered sword skills, martial arts and the skill of Drag-Rides, was something collected and made into one single book through extracted from what Celis herself have learned and taught.  
"Ben Arcadia. Rather than Emperor Arcadia, he really looks like you…"  
While chasing the characters of the opened page with her eyes, Celis softly muttered and made her fingers crawl on its page  
"This is unfortunate. To think that the one who came to this academy was, of all people ── him… But"  
After she suddenly showed an expression of anguish, Celis closed the book and raised her face.  
"This is the only thing I can do. In order to protect him and also the students of this academy, I can't come up with another idea. I'm not wrong this time, am I? Wade-sensei?"  
That mutter, which contained a quiet resolve, echoed in her mind.

 **(It's been too long since the last update was made. For that I'm really sorry. I was busy during that time and kinda forgot about this crossover series. For those who had already seen the Bahamut anime which was aired a year ago, you could notice that I changed the MC's name to better fit the story. Right now I'll try to continue to series as much as I can since I picked up the Bahamut series after more than a year. Also I've been having troubles with line spacings)**


	4. Chapter 3 - First Round

**Part 1**

"Well then, a week from today, the Campus Selection Battle will be held!"

A very important announcement while being too early in the morning.

After greeting the students in the usual classroom, Instructor Raigree immediately announced the coming event.

"The students, who wish to participate needs to be listed first into the registrar and those who already participated are listed into the notice board. If you cannot participate in the battle within the time, you will lose by default. Injuries and poor health should be reported immediately to the competition supervisor so that a replacement representative could be called..."

Originally, it was a battle to decide the representatives for the International Tournament, which is a mock battle with other countries to gain the rights to investigate the ruins.

But this time, this is also going to be a battle between Celis and Ben to decide the latter's permanent attendance to the academy as well as the matter of Ben joining the Ragnarok subjugation squad.

In addition, the support from the first-year and second-years for Ben is running wild and the same could also be said for Celis and the third-years thus, turning into a war between the two sides.

"The rules for the selection battle are as stated before but this time, there were some changes in the battle format as requested by the principal."

Instructor Raigree, one of the competition supervisors, turned a sharp glance at Ben.

They probably had a hard time to decide for this time's contest format.

And then, the long explanation began.

To summarize it, the rules restricted to this time would be the following.

A competition between Celis and her subordinates, the third-years, versus the first and second-years on Ben's side. And the faction who will lose will have to obey the winning side's demand.

Furthermore, the battle would be divided into two events: the regular students' completion and the "Knight Squadron's" competition

Because the level of the students belonging to the "Knight Squadron" was in general high, they would be made to fight against opponents also from the "Knight Squadron".

This meant that they could entrust the two demands of Ben and Celis to the outcome result of the two groups.

"Ben Tennyson/Arcadia's demand is 'permanent attendance at this academy' as well as 'to join the Abyss subjugation mission'. Conversely, Celestia's demand is "Ben's expulsion" and 'the refusal of him tagging along'."

Unless he won at least in one of the two groups, Ben would definitely be expelled.

"That's all for the explanation. Then everyone, give it your all."

When Instructor Raigree went out, the commotion of the girls suddenly spread inside the classroom.

"Uwah. As I thought, a contest will really begin! What do we do?"

"Can we win against the third-year students? The winning points seem to take into account the difference in number and ability, but──"

"Ben-san, you must not lose."

Such voices flew out unanimously.

"Don't worry, we will all win this!"

As Ben excitedly said so,

"Be quiet! all of you!"

Watching her classmates making a fuss, Lisha stood up and groaned.

She then fixed her composure and raised her voice as if to convey something to the whole class.

"Ben is right. We should give it our all since it's the only thing we can do and we definitely cannot lose to our seniors!"

"…Eh!?"

All her classmates, Ben excluded, looked puzzled.

"It took me all night to tune up all the Drag-Ride of this class. Your Machine Dragons' performance is boosted beyond their normal capabilities. That should give you a chance to stand against the third-years. "

"I-Is that true? Lisha-sama!?"

"Yeah. I did get permission from the other Machine Dragon mechanics as well as the principal first before doing that. They also performed a final checking to ensure no cheating would be done. Use all of them with dignity ."

"Thank you very much! As expected of our engineer princess!"

"With this, we can see the light of hope!"

To Lisha's words, the whole class shouted joyfully.

The higher a Drag-Ride's output was, the more the power of the machine would rise. However, the rate of stamina consumption also increases.

Thus, the output enhancement was a double-edged sword, but she knew that if they wouldn't bet on a gamble, they wouldn't defeat the enemy who has greater skills. Also, most of the battles are short-term only.

There was a limit for the output adjustment of course, but there is something more that bothered Ben.

"Hey, Lisha."

Not believing on what Lisha had said, Ben couldn't help but ask.

"D-Don't look too much at my face now. It's already shameful…..."

Then, Lisha quickly turned her slightly blushing face away from Ben.

Upon close inspection, a shadow slightly remained under her eyes.

"I wanted to adjust all of the first-years' and second years' Drag-Rides but I couldn't make it on time that's why I only did those from our class…."

Lisha said that disappointedly.

But, Ben understood that adjusting 20 Drag-Rides in such a short time is already considered as overworking.

"You should've asked me for help but, thanks Lisha."

When Ben expressed his feelings, Lisha slightly shook her head.

"No, it's only right that I hadn't. I'm the one who forced you to attend this academy. I may look like a helpless kid, but I'm the New Kingdom's princess after all. I have to take the initiative and lead everyone."

"…"

Lisha who hated being called and treated as a "Princess" of the New Kingdom due to her past, became the opposite this time now that the selection battles are coming forth, she showed her duty as someone standing above others and empowered everyone.

The fact that she did that much for the sake of everyone makes her really look like a Princess

"You're a big help to everyone anyways, so don't feel dishearted."

"Ah… Y-Yeah…."

When Ben held her hand with both his, Lisha's face faintly turned red and she hung her head down.

"Lisha-sama! It's no good to steal a march on us!"

"Wait, The selection battle hasn't begun yet!?"

When the classmates, who saw that, jeered severally,

"──You're quite good."

Krulcifer also muttered so with a smile.

"…Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt you as you're busy, but can I have a little of your time?"

At that time, a knock was heard and one girl entered the classroom.

She was the third-year student and one of the Triad, Sharis.

"Oh, it's you."

As all the classmates were surprised at the unexpected visitor,

"Here comes the traitor! Hey, Sharis, why didn't you join Ben-chi's side?!"

Tillfarr, also of the Triad, flared up at her while sulking.

It seemed that even if the school year was different, if one wished, they could change the faction to support; but Ben heard from Tillfarr and Noct that Sharis decided to support Celis.

"We've already talked about that matter, right? I really wanted to support but as you can see, there are different matters to consider, and by doing this I could rely to you guys the information on our side and speaking of which, I have a message regarding Celestia, but──"

"…!?"

To Sharis' lines, all the members of the class held their breaths.

"It looks like she'll participate right off in the first day, in the two-and-two mock battle along with a fellow third-year 'Knight Squadron', Saniya Lemiste."

The way Sharis relayed the message to them could be seen as a declaration of war.

"It's up to the schedule whether or not you'll confront her, but you guys should form a pair already and if possible, with a member of the "Knight Squadron". Well, I think that there aren't that many to choose from though. "

As she finished her message, Sharis left the classroom.

There would not be many battles between fellow members of the "Knight Squadron" whose members were few.

Saniya seemed to use a regular Wyvern, but considering the fact that Celis was a Divine Drag-Ride user, those who could form a pair with Ben were inevitably limited.

As Ben was troubled as to whom he should choose as a partner,

"Of course, you'll choose me, right? Ben"

Lisha first stepped forward before Ben and stuck out her large chest for a small stature.

"That would be a bad decision though…."

But, rejection flew from Krulcifer, who was only a seat away.

"Your Tiamat sure is top-notch, but it would be difficult for long-term use especially with your controlling skills. With Celis-senpai, who has great endurance, your weak point is likely to be exploited"

"Muh…!"

Lisha raised her eyebrows at Krulcifer's point.

"Now that I remember, the repair of my Fafnir, which suffered damaged more than a week ago, still isn't complete, right!? Are you saying that you'll be able to fully unleash its abilities in that condition──?"

"That degree of damage is not that much though. Besides, in order to defend against Celis-senpai's attacks, you'll need my Divine Raiment!"

"Hey….you two, calm down wouldn't ya?"

When Ben was about to break in between to the two girls who scattered quiet sparks,

"It's all right. I'll be taking part in it."

A soft, small voice weaved its way through the gap.

The taciturn girl, who was absentmindedly watching the course of events as she was next to Ben until now, slowly stood up and declared as such.

"You'll join, Phi-chan?"

"Yeah, I'll fight together with Bi-chan, right?"

She fixedly turned her big eyes towards Ben and asked him with a serious look.

Even though she said it with a docile voice and countenance, it was a peremptory attitude.

"Well──"

Certainly, Philluffy was the user of the Divine Drag-Ride Typhon and also a member of the "Knight Squadron".

Besides, he also witnessed her ability in the previous incident.

She should be an asset enough to confront the Celis' pair, but

"Hey, you airhead! Don't decide on your own. We're thoughtfully planning this, you see──"

"That's right. We do not intend to easily concede that role. Rather, I do not mind leaving the decision to Ben-kun, but how about it?"

As Lisha and Krulcifer objected in turn, Ben was troubled.

(Come on, who should I even choose? Besides, I could fight that pair alone with the help of my Omnitrix, so…)

"You three should calm down and get along….."

When it got close to being a stalemate, Tillfarr broke in.

Three pieces of thinly cut papers were place into a table by Tillfarr.

"As you see, I made a drawing lot. With this, the three of you will all a have fair chance, right?"

"Hah…Well done, Tillfarr."

As he was impressed at the girl's deftness, Tillfarr revealed a mischievous smile and murmured.

"Hmm…. No, no, don't mind it, as compensation for this ── it doesn't have to be something expensive, okay? Prince"

"Okay…."

(Wha──!? I thought she really helped me but I got completely tricked!)

 _As expected, I'm destined to be grabbed around in a collar by the girls._ Ben exhaustedly said to himself.

And when the three girls pulled one piece of paper all at once, the result became immediately clear.

"Kuh…!?"

"Bad luck, I guess."

Lisha and Krulcifer respectively raised despondent voices.

It was Philluffy, who pulled the paper piece with a red mark.

"Bi-chan. We're together."

Though it was her usual absentminded voice, she looked somewhat happy.

"O-Oh, good for you…"

(This female Humongousaur will be enough.)

"It's all right. We won't lose."

"It can't be helped then… You better not mess up this match."

Lisha told so and then began the briefing for the match with Krulcifer.

It seemed that the remaining two girls decided to join for the battle in pair.

The pairs must be decided before joining, but the opponent's pairing couldn't be revealed before the match.

The tournament is a "survival of the fittest"; which meant that when a member of Ben faction or Celis faction lost in a battle, including the "Knight Squadron", they wouldn't be able to participate in the next match.

Since there was a possibility that other members of the "Knight Squadron" would fight Celis' pair, it would be better not to disperse their forces.

Approximately one hour after, they turned in the papers that indicated the preferred pairings.

Notices of today's opponents were posted outside the waiting room.

Lisha and Krulcifer's opponents were Celis and Saniya.

Celis' partner, Saniya did not have a Divine Drag-Ride.

Thus, judging only from machine performance, Ben's faction had an advantage; but the expressions of the surrounding classmates were filled with tension.

The Anecdote of Celis who competed in the largest number of matches in both the International Tournaments and the Campus Selection Battles, held the record of being undefeated.

By making enemy out of the "strongest", who was until now an ally, one could see that they harbored fear.

"──It's a shame that we weren't able to form a pair with him, but it's good that we'll fight her first."

"Yeah."

But, the two girls, even knowing who their opponents were, smiled fearlessly.

"If we defeat Celis early in the game, it'll be as good as winning this contest or maybe even more. With that said, sit on the bench first and watch us claim victory, Ben."

Lisha proudly stuck out her chest towards Ben.

On the other hand, Krulcifer revealed her usual cool smile in a composed manner.

"Well then, we're off."

"Well…. be careful, you two."

As Ben said with a carefree smile, Krulcifer returned only a chuckle and headed towards the practice ground.

"…"

As Ben saw off the back of the two girls who left,

"I see you're popular as usual, Nii-san."

"Eh…!?"

Ben was surprised at the sudden voice he heard.

Before he was aware, Airi and best friend Noct were already next to him.

"That's quite an awful way of greeting your little sister who came to see you. What an awful brother."

Though Airi was smiling, her eyes were not.

"YOU APPROACHED ME SUDDENLY SO HOW COULD I NOT BE SURPRISED!?"

"Yes. I am also of the same opinion as Ben-san. Airi"

When Ben shouted, Noct followed up.

"Really, huh."

As Ben felt relieved when Airi was about to be convinced,

"Yes. Simply put, I think that he was only fascinated by Lisha-sama and Krulcifer-san. Both of them are beautiful and they currently wear dress gears, so their skin's exposure rate is also──"

"Wait, I thought you know the exact situation?"

Since she had a relatively quiet character, he had been careless; but this girl called Noct was quite a person with quite a foul mouth, too.

"Haa. Well, Nii-san is at that age, so I don't mind it, but you should stop looking at my classmate with strange eyes too, okay?"

"The hell are you saying, Airi?"

"Bi-chan. The match will begin soon."

When he thought about denying it again, he was urged as such by Philluffy behind him.

"Let's go. I have collected the data of Celis-senpai as much as possible, so I was thinking of explaining it to you and came."

"Whatever. Do as you please, Airi."

Ben tiredly said so and then the four of them headed to the practice ground's audience seats.

When Ben arrived, it was crowded with a great number of students and academy staff, and almost at the same time, Lisha and Krulcifer entered.

 **Part 2**

"Well then, Campus Selection Battle Group A, second pair vs. Group B, first pair. Both parties should now draw your swords and equip your Drag-Rides!"

At the voice of Instructor Raigree, who acted as the referee, the four girls unsheathed their Sword Devices all at once.

And when each group pushed the button, they muttered their pass codes.

"──Come forth, the Branded Wing Dragon symbol of power. Obey my sword and fly, Wyvern!"

Saniya go first by summoning his general-purpose unit, Wyvern.

The red Machine Dragon which appeared in particles of light immediately converted into armor which covered Saniya's body

"I am not really good at fighting, but I'll be serious during this match."

Swinging a medium-sized blade, Saniya told.

At the declaration of war of the girl, who was a third-year student of the "Knight Squadron", the audience seating slightly stirred.

"…Fufu"

On the other hand, Lisha laughed at it and loudly advocated her Sword Device.

"──Awaken, Founding Ancestor, King of the Dragon Gods that is an army in itself. Tiamat!"

"──Reincarnate, Giant Dragon of Calamity bounded by worldly goods. Become the value of worldwide desire, Fafnir!"

When the two girls declared their chanting, the surrounding space was wrapped in light.

A red dragon and a silver dragon, which emitted a beautiful luster, were instantly summoned behind the two girls.

""Connect On!""

Immediately after that, as they opened from the inside and split into countless parts, each part was equipped at high speed.

The venue greatly stirred at the overwhelming intensity of the two flying-type Divine Drag-Rides.

"I expected them to fight with general-purpose Machine Dragons, but… looks like both of them are serious."

"Those two are top class even among the second-year students, right? Both their skills and Machine Dragon aptitudes are also high…"

"Besides, how many Drag-Knights are there in the world, which can fight against Divine Drag-Rides at the same time? Like this, even Celis-san isn't──"

Perhaps because they were affected by their majestic appearances, the third-year female students respectively voiced out their uneasiness.

But, Celestia herself, who confronted them, remained calm and steadfast, set up her Sword Device.

"Descent. Royal Dragon who inherited the blood of supremacy. Whirl the thunderous sound and make the heavens dance, Lindwurm"

A rapier-type Sword Device,what has appeared behind her sword was a giant dragon glimmering in golden radiance.

"Connect On──"

At the same time with her voice, the armor, which instantly covered Celis' body, equipped both halo-like wings on her back and was endowed with an angel-like divineness.

"────"

The students of the audience fixed their eyes upon that beauty and bottomless intensity unintentionally forgot to cheer.

In her right hand, she had an extra-large lance and a Canon with a peculiar shape was connected to her left shoulder.

"Please, orbseve it closely, Nii-san. The Lindwurm of the girl called the academy strongest and her tactics──"

"Yes. Even I, who am a member of the 'Knight Squadron', have never properly seen a battle with leader Celis. It is because it immediately ends when she makes a move."

Airi and Noct muttered with voices tinged with tension.

At the same time as Ben's look of surprise, Instructor Raigree's voice resounded in the ring.

"Mock Battle, start!"

With the signal, the four machines on the ring flew all at once.

Both sides probably formulated their strategies beforehand, as they moved without hesitation.

When Lisha swung her Sword Device, four Legions suddenly raised a growl, depicted four kinds of curves and swooped down onto Celis.

They look like huge arrowhead pointers that shoots bullets, this is one of Tiamat's special armaments.

After all the bullets were fired at Celis, their movements suddenly changed.

"…!?"

Their arc-like trajectories, which aimed at Celis, suddenly rose just before they impacted Lindwurm.

And the one, who was above was──

"…Their aim isn't Celis-neesama but me!?"

When Saniya noticed Lisha's intention, she raised her barrier's output and readied her blade, Lisha laughed.

"Unfortunately, that's also wrong."

At that moment, a thin bluish ray pierced through the atmosphere in a straight line.

It was a shot from Fafnir's special armament ── the Freezing Canon.

Celis didn't have the time to evade however, the cold ray was repelled and glass like petals were scattered around.

"Celis-neesama!?"

"Your judgment is quite splendid."

"…!?"

Celis' aloof voice was heard from the other side of the ice which froze mid-air.

Slight agitation and tension ran through Lisha' and Krulcifer's faces.

What has frozen was the medium-sized blade that Celis had.

She sacrificed one armament on hand and used it as a shield.

"Tch…!"

Lisha once again swung her Sword Device, and began pursuit with the Legions, which were used as decoy.

But, all the blade bits were easily repelled by great lance and they fell as she lost control of them.

"Your skills have improved. You might even have a chance of victory."

Celis said with a calm voice, yet filled with a quiet overpowering feeling.

"If your opponent is not me, that is"

Immediately after, Lindwurm soared at an explosive speed. When it got closer in an instant before the eyes of Lisha clad in Tiamat, Celis unleashed a thrusting blow with the spear grabbed in her right hand from oblique stance.

"Kuah…!"

The next moment, thunder roared, and lightning was emitted from the charge spearhead.

"Wha…!?"

Receiving the spearhead and lightning attack from over her barrier and armor, Lisha was flipped to the back.

Krulcifer readily aimed her Freezing Canon at Celis, but her counterattack was prevented by the barrage of the Breath Gun that Saniya had.

"Well then, let's end the warm up now and get into the real fight."

Together with Celis' intimidating smile, Lindwurm was shrouded with light.

 **Part 3**

"That's──!"

When Ben felt the abnormality that occurred to Tiamat, Airi, who was next to him, nodded.

"Yes, that large spear is Lindwurm's special armament. It is called the Lightning Lance. Because the lightning attack also affects mithril, when it hit, the user will also receive damage through the armor and weapons, It can also make the movement of the opponent dull and even paralyze them for a short time."

Airi, who was civic official that had read various information regarding Drag-Rides and Abysses, thoroughly explained to Ben.

Although that alone was dangerous enough, that thunder which ran through the sky was──

"Not only that though. Lightning can also be released from the spearhead.."

Noct supplemented before Ben asked his question.

"If she ever used her tactics revolving electric shocks, even if it's you, Nii-san, it'll impossible to keep defending against it. The Machine Dragon's movement itself will be sealed after all."

"I could always use Feedback's help in that case."

Ben calmly declared the truth. Even though he can't completely defend against Celis' successive attacks, he can at the very least reflect back the electric shocks that Celis might throw at him.

Even when considering the huge difference in the mobility of Ben and the opponent's Wyvern, his expression remained the same because he knows that he can turn tide using his aliens' speed to outmaneuver the enemy

Still, he has a bad feeling that Celis is a bigger enemy than he had expected.

As Ben watched the match and began to think of a countermeasure, Celis' gaze suddenly moved and met with Ben's in the audience seating.

It was just an instant. But Ben knows what is about to come.

"She's going to use it, Nii-san. This is when she fights seriously."

Immediately after Airi's announcement, Lindwurm, which loitered in mid-air, shone intensely and and around it was a huge spherical light.

 **Part 4**

"Good grief… I have wanted to settle it before it became like this, but──"

Looking at the majestic sphere of light with Celis at the center, Lisha could not help but be surprised

She is evidently overwhelmed at Lindwurm's activated Divine Raiment.

"The fight is not yet finished. You want to show him your cool side, right?"

Lisha showed a fearless smile to Krulcifer loitering next to her.

"Yeah, I know. Tiamat! Show your true nature!"

At the same time she raised her Sword Device and shouted, light shone at her surroundings.

Immediately after, particles of light gathered forming the silhouette of a large weapon. That was the auxiliary armament, Seven Heads.

"Now, I shall entertain you! Academy's strongest!"

She launched a total of 16 Legions, which were also warped in along with her auxiliary armament.

All of them simultaneously swooped down and aimed for Celis in the air.

But at that moment, Celis revealed a cold smile ── and muttered.

"Can you really entertain me?"

The next instant, Celis disappeared.

And then, she appeared beside Lisha wielding her Sword Device.

"…!"

Lisha held her breath as the spear's thrust, tinged with lightning, impaled Tiamat's flank.

Lisha's body reflexively stiffened at the unavoidable attack,

*Bang*!

A rifle blast was heard and echoed throughout the sky

It was a counter to prevent further attacks to Lisha and aim for Celis' opening, but Celis stopped her assault and turned, then accelerated and dodged.

Her reaction was fast. As if she knew the sniper's position from the start, she flew towards Fafnir and quickly closed their distance.

The moment Krulcifer squared off, Celis had already finished her thrusting's movement.

"…!?"

As Celis was repeatedly blocked by Fafnir's Auto Shield, which activated in response to her attacks, Fafnir eventually caved in and the Lightning Lance knocked down the Freezing Canon from the arm of Fafnir. Krulcifer was shocked on what had happened and then retreated.

"──You got me there. You were aiming for me from the beginning, right?"

"It's a little late to notice it for someone as wise as you."

Gaining distance between them, Krulcifer smiled nervously while preparing her drag-ride sword.

 **Part 5**

"What the heck! She can even teleport!?"

When Ben shoutedly exclaimed in the audience seating, Airi calmly raised her face.

"That's Lindwurm's Divine Raiment, Divine Gate. It allows the user to teleport instantantly while inside the range of that light."

"That's just cheating…"

Ben was at a loss for words.

By Ben's eye measurement, the domain of light that Lindwurm unfolded was almost the entire size of the practice grounds.

"This is precisely the reason why she is hailed as the strongest. She can even dominate others in battle techniques and skills; the chance of winning against her, who can teleport like that, is quite slim."

Turning a sidelong glance towards Ben, Noct supplemented.

(I can counter her teleportation madness with Alien X but using that might cost my near-perfect fake identity…)

"Even if you're separated from her, she can shorten the distance in an instant. Even if you approach and corner her, she can take your back in an instant. Moreover, she's cautious of Krulcifer-san's attacks and Divine Raiment, whom took a position where Lisha-sama acted as a vanguard. But with their formation broken, Krulcifer's ability to read the future can't save her from the continuous onslaught."

"…"

At Airi's mutter, Ben understood once again.

Even if Krulcifer made full use of the Divine Raiment of Fafnir that she operated, she would have no means of counterattack if her back were taken instantly.

Krulcifer and Lisha could only escape; there was no room for any counter attack.

They were no longer any chances of winning.

 **Part 6**

A high-speed battle where four machines danced was unfolded in the practice ground.

Lisha fully activated the Legion, used all of them to corner Celis, but this time Celis did not use Divine Gate.

"I heard that that boy once blocked all of your attacks."

She skillfully wielded her special armament, the great spear tinged with lightning ── the Lightning Lance, and repelled the Legions attacking from all directions one after another.

Unlike Ben, who dealt with them using Chromastone, she has fended off all the storm-like attacks by the 16 Legions only with one spear.

Even so, Lisha's attacks still continued, but as they lost a little of their mobility each time they were repelled by Celis' spear, all of the Legions dropped to the practice ground before long.

"Your attacks are strong, but that they are brittle when it is against me."

To the words of Celis, Lisha fearlessly laughed while breathing heavily.

"You're quite confident and that really hurts my pride, Miss Strongest. How many people in this world do you think can pull off what you're doing?"

Krulcifer, while engaging in battle in the sky with Saniya's Wyvern, looked for an opening on Celis.

However, Saniya devoted herself to support Celis as she kept Krulcifer occupied.

Saniya, who fought using a general-purpose Machine Dragon Wyvern, fought to separate Krulcifer from Lisha.

Thus, she skillfully handled her two breath guns, maintained an offense and defense in middle range and moved around with great tact without using any winning move. She just attacked to interfere with Krulcifer's movement.

On the other hand, Lisha's stamina was already about to reach the limit.

"Then, with this──…!?"

The moment when she set up Seven Heads, Celis moved.

With the minimum movement, she threw three Daggers at Tiamat. Almost at the same time, the seven halos wrapped Lindwurm and it disappeared from where it was.

"Don't tell me this is──!?"

"This battle is over."

The moment when Lisha activated her barrier to defend against the daggers, Celis launched an attack from Lisha's rear and smashed Tiamat's propulsion device.

"Guh…!? So, this is──!"

"Yes. A concerted attack by Celis-neesama alone. It's a technique that we call "Heavy Strike"."

To the mutter of Lisha, whose armor was smashed, Saniya revealed a smile.

A simultaneous attack from multiple directions would eventually overwhelm an opponent.

With Lindwurm's Divine Gate, she was able to pull it off with perfect timing.

The female students of the audience raised cheers at the special move only possible through concentration and technique, that Celis possessed, and the Divine Raiment's ability.

"──It's your lost."

Bluntly saying so, Celis turned her back on Lisha.

Since the propulsion device of the back wings was destroyed, she no longer had any choice other than falling.

In the worst case, she had to show vigilance towards Krulcifer's side as she was unable to attack her until the landing, but──

"Our match is not yet over, Strongest."

"…!?"

At that moment, Lisha grappled Celis' Lindwurm from behind and restrained it.

Tiamat's Sword Device was grasped in her hand.

"Grovel in the name of the god, Heaven's Voice!"

Together with the dazzling radiance of the Divine Raiment, Lindwurm fell along with Tiamat that grappled it.

Being slammed onto the ground at high speed, a rising cloud of dust wrapped up the two girls.

"…Gravity control ── so by getting rid of your own gravity, you can remain in mid-air, huh."

Celis said while suggesting slight agitation at the terrible shock of the fall.

By Tiamat's Divine Raiment, Heaven's Voice, she remained in mid-air by erasing her weight first, and the moment she grappled Lindwurm, she switched to a strong gravity load and succeeded in getting her for the first time.

In addition to the weights of the two Divine Drag-Rides themselves, a gravity several folds greater was applied, and the two machines' feet sank.

"There's a size limit for the transport inside Divine Gate, right? Then by grappling you like this…"

Even if she were to normally apply the gravity load with Heaven's Voice, her opponent would escape with her Divine Raiment.

Thus, as she waited for this chance of grappling until the very last minute, Lisha splendidly got her.

"Krulcifer! Come!"

At the same time as Lisha shouted, no, already before that, Krulcifer had moved.

After flicking off Saniya, who was fighting at long range, Fafnir approached Lindwurmat a high speed like that of a bullet.

It became a flash of light, tearing the blue sky, and brandished a medium-sized blade.

The moment when the flash of Fafnir, which reached its maximum speed, was going to attack Celis,

"UWAH…!?"

"….!?"

With an earsplitting roaring sound, Tiamat and Lindwurm were wrapped by lightning.

Lisha screamed, and Krulcifer was blinded by the intense flash for an instant.

Immediately after, the aloof girl's voice echoed out.

"Starlight Zero"

Before they notice, Celis had escaped from the gravity field and declared something after teleporting to the other side of the practice grounds.

Immediately after, the gun barrel, which was connected to the sides of the spear activated as it raised a growl and fired a spherical light bullet.

"…!?"

Lisha and Krulcifer simultaneously held their breaths while covering their eyes at the radiance of the bullet.

The speed of the flickering yellow light bullet was by no means fast.

But after just a few seconds, as the light bullet reached the center of the practice ground, it flickered there and exploded.

The flash is enough to burn the retina and the blast to the point of being unable to breathe swirled violently within the practice ground and the students in the audience seating raised screams.

Roughly 80% of the practice ground's area got caught in the blast.

Starlight Zero was another special armament that Lindwurm possessed.

It was a wide-range energy attack that shoots a light bullet called a "Star" that engulfs the surrounding area with shining light. Its area of radius could be roughly at 30-40 meters.

Celis perfectly calculated the bombardment and fired while adjusting so that damage did not befall the audience seating.

"To think that Celis-neesama went all out──"

Saniya didn't get caught in the blast due to receiving an instruction to distance away before Starlight Zero was fired.

Even so, her expression showed her surprise as she cast her gaze at the practice ground below.

As the aftermath of the tremendous impact and flames disappeared and smoke cleared away──

"Looks like I somehow made it in time….."

"Krulcifer!?"

Krulcifer's Fafnir was standing in front of Lisha's Tiamat so as to protect it from the blast.

Lisha, who was surprised at that fact, unintentionally raised her voice.

"I have heard the rumors, but it's quite a tremendous firepower… It's regrettable, but I'm already at my limit."

With an overheated condition, Fafnir's system went down.

Immediately after, Lisha's Tiamat's system went down too, and both girls' armors were released.

Because they defended against Starlight Zero, they had invested all the energy into the barrier and armaments; they had run out of energy.

"Seeing that they are now unable to continue the battle, The victory is on Celestia/Saniya pair!"

That moment, Raigree quickly announced the outcome and the bell rang the mock battle's end.

Immediately after, great cheers poured down inside the practice ground.

"Even with Fafnir's automatic defense, Fafnir still has been blown off. As expected, she's not to be taken lightly──"

"Y-You idiot! Why did you even do that?"

"You have fought until your very limit after all. Even if Celis-senpai has calculated the power, there was a chance, even if slim, that you might be hurt."

With a matter-of-factly face, Krulcifer told Lisha.

And then, she brushed up her long, beautiful hair and smiled refreshingly.

"Honestly, I was surprised. I believed that your ability to think up tactics is just limited to that of a princess. You really outdid my expectations by cornering " _that"_ Celes-senpai but we got totally swatted off within an instant. Still, well done."

"S-Something of that extent isn't really that big a deal… I have already thought before about a strategy of remaining in the air by lightening my own gravity with Heaven's Voice, so──"

"I don't mean that. What I acknowledged was the fact that you, who is the New Kingdom's princess, has gone to such lengths regardless of appearances in order to win. Even though I have already half-given up at that time…"

Saying so, Krulcifer turned her gaze towards Ben in the audience seating.

"That you seriously think of wanting to make him stay in this academy. On that point, I can sympathize with you──"

As she whispered so, Lisha slightly blushed and hung down her head bashfully.

"Wha… what is it all of a sudden!? I only fought for my own sake, you see──!"

"Yes, I know. If possible, let's have a peaceful quarrel from now on. Of course, I intend to win in the end though."

With just a slightly happy expression, Krulcifer lent a hand to Lisha sitting on the ground.

Celis watched that scene from a slightly remote place.

"…"

 **Part 7**

"They have been defeated, huh. Both of them…"

Airi, which commented next to Ben, said so with a faint sigh.

"Yes. But, I think that it was really good fight. They really have given more than their all to do this much against that Celis-senpai──"

Noct nodded in agreement, but immediately after, she asked a question.

"However, what on earth happened in the last offense and defense? The moment when Krulcifer-san slashed at Celis-senpai, I did not see anything as the area became dazzling, but…"

"She attacked herself… Is what I think."

"Eh?"

Airi and Noct were puzzled at the small voice which was heard next to Ben.

It was because Philluffy, who was watching the battle absentmindedly so far, suddenly muttered so.

"What!? Did you really saw what she did, Phillufy?"

Even Ben, who was looking at the practice ground with a serious expression, could not help but be confused at what Phillufy said.

"W-What do you mean? At that instant, what happened──?"

Airi questioned her with a perplexed expression,

"At that time, Celis-senpai attacked herself with her Lightning Lance. And probably with an electric shock with high output near to maximum at that… which then inflicted damage to Lisha-sama and her Tiamat which is why she broke free of the grapple."

"No way──"

Even the usually composed Noct could not help but a surprised expression to the truth she had heard.

There were probably almost no people in this audience seating that noticed what had occurred during that instant.

Celis, who received an unexpected attack by being grappled from behind, fired a shot regardless of damaging herself, undid Lisha's restriction and teleported with Divine Gate. Furthermore, she fired the other special armament, Starlight Zero to end the match."

Moreover, at that moment, she also used the flash by the Lightning Lance, that she attacked herself with, to create a distraction.

Ben knows that Fafnir's Divine Raiment was future foresight but since the user's sight was hindered by the flash, it wouldn't be able to be realized.

But, what Ben found frightening above all was the speed to execute such a feat.

"Which reminds me… I have heard it in the rumors. She seemed to have a high disposition in sword and as a Drag-Knight, but among them, she possesses a unique talent."

Airi said as she remembered while looking at the practice ground.

"Memorizing tactics that cover all types of situations and swiftly executing the best countermeasures ── among the military officers of the capital, being able to do this seems to be called 'Maneuvers on the Book'."

"Maneuvers, on the Book…"

A very fast thought processing hat allowed her to show an instantaneous reaction during those only few seconds.

It was not just her skills of operating a Machine Dragon and Lindwurm's high performance.

(That's the academy strongest for you, huh….)

Ben once again felt her bottomless ability.

"…"

Philluffy lightly poked Ben's shoulder from nearby.

"Bi-chan. Let's go and pay them a visit."

"I guess you're right."

For the time being, he was worried about Lisha's and Krulcifer's conditions.

Ben stood up and left the audience seating with Philluffy and company.

 **Part 8**

For these past few days, several temporary rest rooms had been prepared to tend to the injured in the Campus Selection Battle.

As Ben headed to that medical office at a quick pace after having parted from Philluffy and Noct, who had individual battles immediately after and Airi who had work to do──

"Ah…!?"

"…"

Celis was just walking alone from the opposite side of the corridor facing the courtyard.

She was walking with steps so steady that it'd be unthinkable that they were someone who had just finished a fierce battle. She turned a somewhat confused gaze at Ben.

"It was a little unexpected."

Putting a hand on her big chest, Celis muttered as if talking to herself.

"Those girls, who detain you, seem to fight for your sake from their true feelings."

Celis probably felt firsthand the will and resolution of Lisha and Krulcifer through the fight earlier.

Her aloof presence of leader loosened only slightly.

But in the next moment, a strong wave of hostility swept over Ben and made his spine shiver.

"But, my will cannot be shaken, either. You are still an unneeded person in this academy. I will prove it in the next fight with you."

"Don't get so cocky after your first win."

So, this was a born noble.

This is the disposition of a girl who was born naturally at the top.

This is the figure of the girl who continually fought and trained herself to reach her current stature.

(That's right. As expected, this girl's resolution is different…)

For Ben, who was just a carefree hero before, Celis was too formidable an opponent, but,

"You are indeed a strong person."

So as not to lose to her unshakeable will, Ben further declared.

"But you better prepare yourself because I'm not going to lose."

Just like when he decided to save the universe many times before, Ben once again decided.

He would bear his false identity's strength and carry it out as his own.

And he would accomplish it in this very academy.

"…"

Meeting his straightforward gaze, Celis held her breath for a moment.

But, she immediately returned to her usual aloof presence and walked away as she went past him.

"Phew…."

(I've said it.)

In order to chase the black marketer ── the existence that he guesses to be Vilgax which maneuvered secretly in various places, there was also the choice of leaving the academy and concealing his figure.

But,

"I know that it might not be him, but…"

He wanted to help the girls of the academy while he was still in the academy.

Ben took a deep breath and began to walk.

Then, he caught sight the academy-exclusive woman doctor, who just came out of the medical office's door.

"Ara, what are you doing in this place? Did you perhaps also come to pay a visit to the injured girls of earlier? I'm on my way to go see the situation to another room though."

"Yeah, are both of them all right?"

Ben asked while being slightly tense.

Then, as the woman doctor leaked a wry smile,

"You are the two girls' friend if I remember correctly. They would be troubled if you were to see them in their current appearances, so it'd better not to get in yet, you know?"

"Why? Wait, don't tell me…..!?"

After the end of the mock battle with Celis, there should not have been any conspicuous external wounds, but were they perhaps seriously injured?

Ben, who was driven by uneasiness, hastily ran to the medical office and put his hand on the doorknob.

"Lisha! Krulcifer!"

As he vigorously opened the door, an unexpected scene spread over there.

Bandages were wound on the hands and feet of the girls sitting on a bed.

But, it was not the point of being painful to look at, it was just around one or two places.

However, other than there was amazing.

Probably because they were going to change their dress gears, which already fitted their bodies and made their body lines stand out, after their treatment, they were in a state where they took off all their clothes.

Their uniforms and underwear for changing clothes were just scattered on the bed where both the girls were sitting.

The girls, who saw Ben's figure, blushed and promptly covered their bodies.

"──!?"

Ben's head instantly flushed at the sight of the two girls, who were known as prominent beauties even in the academy.

Ben should have reflexively averted his eyes, but maybe that was a man's sad nature, after fully pausing a few seconds,

"S-SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

He told them so and hastily closed the door.

 _Haa, Haa…_ , as he washed off the sweat from his forehead, the exclusive woman doctor smiled wryly as she saw it.

"Even though I said not to get in since they were changing."

"You didn't even say that earlier!?"

Ben shouted with all his power his face still bright red and waited for a while for Lisha and Krulcifer in the medical office to call out to him.

 **Part 9**

"I'm really really sorry about that! Please forgive me!"

A few minutes later, when the girls finished changing and the throbbing of Ben's heart had somewhat settled down, Ben, who went in the medical office, suddenly bowed his head.

"…"

In contrast, after Lisha lightly coughed,

"What are you saying? You did that on purpose, right!? You pervert!"

As her cheeks were red in bashfulness, she scolded while being flustered.

"Ben-kun. It looks like you didn't listen to my warning last time. I told you to be careful in various ways since you're the only man in this academy, right?"

Beside her, Krulcifer also admonished him with a cool face, but as expected her face was slightly red.

"Yeah. Yeah. It won't happen again…"

When Ben muttered so while hanging his head crestfallenly,

"W-Well ── as I'll have you fully reflect on it later, h-how was it?"

"Ha? How was what?"

"W-What, you ask? Um, isn't it obvious!? About earlier…"

While bashfully looking away at a corner of the floor, Lisha asked so.

At that reaction of hers, Ben thought while being shaken.

(A-About earlier, meaning it that… Ah right about that…)

He really did thought that these two gave their best so as to fight Celis earleir

He could only go about it with his own words.

"I was actually surprised about how you fought before, job well done. You two really are suited partners."

"…!?"

"Uh, aw…"

The face of the two girls, who heard Ben's words, turned red.

(Wait, it's no good!? I thought that was a really good praise…"

The concerned Lisha moved both her hands around her face and averted her eyes away from Ben.

"Teehee…He praised me…"

Lisha murmured. Though she looked embarrassed, she did not seem to hate it.

(…What is it, I wonder?)

When Ben wondered such a thing, Krulcifer spoke.

"Ben-kun. I'll ask you honestly too, but um ── what kind of girl's body is to your liking?"

"…Wait, what are you saying all of a sudden, Krulcifer!?"

When Ben was flustered as he was asked a quite unexpected question,

"It's just as stated. I thought of using what you thought when you saw me now, as reference for the future."

"E-Errr── Um, I-I really don't know what to say…"

"…I see. You're as indecisive as ever, Ben-kun."

"…"

Krulcifer said with her usual cool expression with a slight trace of disappointment.

Her face showed happiness which the mature-looking her did not show usually.

"W-Wait, are you making say some awkward things just now!?"

"Ara, it's natural to make you feel embarrassed as much, right? You also made us feel embarrassed, so being properly teased is a way of taking responsibility."

"…"

Being said so, Ben could not argue.

But conversely speaking, he was forgiven with only that. Knowing that it meant as such, Ben inwardly thanked her.

"W-Well, putting that matter aside for the time being, um── I'm sorry about the fight earlier."

As their talk was settled, Lisha said in a small voice while hanging her head.

"I may look like this, but I challenged her with the intention of certain victory, but… As expected, someone like me is just── Ah…"

When she showed just a slightly despondent expression,.

"That's not true. Lisha, you did what you can earlier. There's nothing you should regret about."

Ben said so with a smile filled with deep affection.

A girl, who was puzzled about her own existence despite assuming of the status of the New Kingdom's princess.

Ben conveyed his honest feelings to Lisha, who fought while suffering from her qualification as a princess.

"…R-Really?"

"Yeah, you're the New Kingdom's princess afterall, you should always smile or otherwise, everyone will lose their hopes on y－"

As he started saying so, Ben unintentionally shut his mouth.

This was because he thought that Lisha might hold resistance for being called princess.

But──

"N-No, It's not a bad feeling for being recognized as a princess by you and everyone in the academy. Um, I'm also happy about that, but if you could gently pat my head a little──"

She muttered with a faint voice and looked up at Ben with upturned eyes. But,

"Yes. Krulcifer did well too. Thanks for giving it your all and showing me Celis fighting style."

"Hey, is my turn over!?"

Maybe because she spoke in such a small voice that he could not hear, Ben had already spoken words of gratitude to Krulcifer.

"Fafnir wasn't in its perfect condition, so I could only do that much. _That much_ , in order to show that to you. But ── she's really a tough opponent."

"Muuh…"

Although Lisha looked slightly displeased, she pulled herself together and cleared her throat.

"That's right, we must first win or it'll be useless. Ben! We'll go to my atelier from here on!"

"Ha?"

Seeing Lisha, who got off from the bed and vigorously stuck out her chest, Ben was seized with uneasiness.

"Ah, but. About that thing you remodeled before, you should stop it──"

Lisha had remodeled the Wyvern, which Ben had placed with additional thruster due to it being an overweight custom of a certain someone, into an attack-specialized unit.

Since he could not publicly use Bahamut in the Selection Battle this time, he could only fight with a Wyvern that was overwhelmingly inferior in performance.

However, due to the Linker Device he made using Brainstorm and Grey Matter, he can apply his aliens' powers into his Drag-Ride. Albeit with limitation of using only one at a time which he thinks is still not enough to beat Celis.

Even so, Lisha declared full of confidence.

"Don't worry. If my guess is right, those third-year lots would definitely be amazed tomorrow! Krulcifer, you come, too! The partner in the actual fight is necessary."

Being randomly led by the energetic Lisha, Ben and company headed to the Drag-Rides' atelier.

Then as they carried out their "Anti-Celes Plan" for several hours, the first day of the Campus Selection Battle ended.

 **Part 10**

Within a deep darkness ── on a disused road of the first block of Cross Feed, four men and women gathered.

One was a girl with long hair spreading roughly, with a sharp glint.

One was a young man with ruffled reddish brown hair like a rooster.

One was a small silhouette that one did not know whether it was a man or a woman and that wore a round mask with graffiti on their face.

And, two black robed figures stood on top of debris piled up in heaps, with the moonlight at their back.

"──So, did you finally find that loot? I hope you fools won't disappoint me."

While looking down with a smile pasted on his face, the taller robed figure spoke.

In contrast, the three people were positioned like subordinates; first the long-haired girl raised her face.

Towards the carefree, innocent voice, the girl answered with a voice tinged with slight tension.

"I'm sorry, but no── we've just pinpointed a place where it might be. As expected, there's no gap in the academy's site."

"…"

The tall robed figure remained silent with a smile as is.

That was above all terrifying for the three men and women waiting below.

The bloody Black Marketeer.

That was the alias of the robed figure currently standing before them.

The arms dealer, who wandered from country to country, maneuvered secretly and peddled various weapons and information these past several months.

His business partners were not fixed, and his backings and affiliations were unknown.

It was an existence upon who all were wrapped in mystery, but there was only one thing certain.

After being involved with this person, a bloody disaster would certainly befall.

Thus, these three people, and also the administrational parliaments of the countries they belonged to, for fear of the Black Marketer, sought his cooperation.

"──But, if I'm given just a little more time, I'll definitely find it."

The long-haired girl fearfully requested.

But, the robe figure laughed as his shoulders shook.

"Fuah…. We're also busy at the moment so we don't have the time to wait any longer. Also, this partner of mine too is growing impatient that's why we'll just eradicate that academy and dig from it later."

"Then──"

At his words, the red-haired man spoke.

"Yea, we'll finally move " _that"_. It's your turn, Heiburg's dogs."

The shorter robed figure lifted the corner of its mouth.

A smile like the crescent moon floating behind them stood out from the dark shadow.


	5. Chapter 4 - The End of a Facade

**Part 1**

The second morning of the campus selection battle started quietly.

Looking at the results of this day, one could say that the first and second-years are having a hard time.

As expected, the third-years are going ahead of the lower years in terms of victories

Currently, the score of the first and second year students was 33 points, while the score the third year students obtained was 52 points. There was a clear difference.

Due to it being a relatively large margin of difference, there is going to be a large chance of defeat.

"Don't worry about that guys, we'll make a big comeback!"

Ben, who was apologized to, responded energetically.

"Ri-right…"

The classmate girls nodded, but their voices weren't really bright.

There wasn't any scheduled fight against Celis this day but there are three consecutive individual battles against the third-years and all of them are "Knight Squadron" members.

There wouldn't be that much of a problem if it was only fighting.

But, Ben was shouldering the identity of the "Weakest Undefeated" who wouldn't attack and used defense tactics. Also, he should limit the amount of alien abilities that he should use to avoid suspicion from the audience, meaning that he could only use enhanced speed, intelligence and strength.

Since Lisha and Krulcifer were defeated on the first day, if Ben didn't win in today's individual battle, then that meant an almost guaranteed loss.

Since most of the class sees that possibility, they let out an anxious expression.

"Let's get this over with."

The match time was approaching, so Ben stood up from his seat and exited the classroom.

Because Lisha and Krulcifer still are injured, they are staying in the medical room to rest.

And so, Ben was heading to the practice ground for the time being with Philuffy and Tillfar, but──

"Good morning."

At the walkway inside the academy ground that continued to the practice ground, a voice suddenly called out from behind.

Saniya Lemiste, the girl who idolized Celis as a big sister, was standing there.

"Good morning too."

"Goo-od morning."

After Ben responded like that a bit later, Tillfar beside him also returned the greeting with a conflicted face. Philuffy also nodded her head lightly.

"Hey, I have a bit of earnest consultation I want to have with you. Won't you abstain from your next match with me?"

Then, Saniya made an expression that was slightly mixed with sarcasm and said such thing to him.

"…Yes? What are you saying Saniya-senpai? In the first place, today for the first time, Ben-chi will participate in the internal selection battle──"

The moment Tillfar tilted her head in puzzlement, Saniya laughed.

"That's why I'm saying that. It's more efficient to have you quit before the match. Because, he cannot win anyway, can he? Whether it's against me or any other third year student of "Knight Squadron"."

Saniya announced with a smile that was already convinced of her victory.

"How arrogant, just wait. I'll make you swallow up that pride of yours and crush both you and Celis."

Ben, annoyed by Saniya's provocation, angrily said.

"Celis-neesama is really busy you see. Because of your fault, she has to do this unnecessary battle, it's really a bother for everyone. Everyone in this academy, just so you know. That's why, I want you to give up like a sportsman and surrender already. If you do that, this will end without the first and second year students losing unsightly and exposing shameful conduct for more than this. ──Just like the girls yesterday."

"Don't ever insult them like that!"

He could no longer tolerate her provocations and aimed to hit her.

"Oh…You're gonna hit me? Do you want to speed up your expulsion? Fine, then do it."

Unfazed with the fist aimed at her face, Saniya let a mischievous grin.

"Saniya-senpai, that is too much you know? You shouldn't──"

Tillfar, who also fell to her provocation, annoyingly said.

"That's enough, Tillfar."

Ben put his hand forward and stopped Tillfar from speaking further.

And then he looked straight at the eyes of Saniya who was frowning and told her.

"You better watch your mouth, you bitch."

Saying that, Ben showed a clear, angry expression.

"Hmph. Are you still thinking that you will manage somehow? Even when those two fought for your sake are──"

"They fought to the very best for my sake, that's why I won't lose now to repay what they did."

"…"

Ben's serious tone caused Saniya to shut up for a moment.

"Everyone is doing their best to support me that's why they're not thoughtless as you are implying. Just wait and see how the matches today will conclude."

"-…!?"

Ben declared that with a harsh voice.

And then, after a few seconds,

"Do as you like. Someone like you won't really get it unless you experience it yourself with your body──"

Saniya spat out those words that were mixed with sarcasm and left.

When she vanished from sight, Ben let out a small sigh.

He was clearly angered from her provocations and especially her insults to Lisha and Krulcifer

It reminded him a bit of that period, when he fought Captain Nemesis for the first time.

"Uwaaai!"

"Wah!?"

While Ben was pondering, the next moment Tillfar beside him leaped on Ben's shoulder.

"Oh maaan, you really said a good thing there Ben-chi. As expected from the former prince! I'm really moved!"

She slapped Ben's shoulder with a carefree smile while showing a happy expression.

"I just got carried away, it's not that amaz—"

"…"

When Ben was panicked that her face came near, he was jerked by Philuffy's wordless pull.

"Then, I'll cheer for you with everyone from the spectator seat, so do your best!"

Tillfar let go of Ben at the same time with that bright voice.

At the same time, Philuffy quietly brought her face closer to Ben.

"Phi-chan!?"

At a close distance where it felt like he was going to be kissed, Philuffy slowly reached her hands to Ben's face and head.

And then, she moved her hands lightly as though patting his head and smiled slightly.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You have bed hair."

Philuffy apathetically told him that with her usual absentminded expression.

When Ben started walking while on the inside his heart was beating fast, Philuffy showed him a smile once more.

"Do your best, Bi-Chan."

"Yeah."

Ben then parted with the two and entered the practice grounds.

"Well then, today's individual battle, seventh match, the fight of Ben Arcadia versus Saniya Lemiste, will be held from now!"

(Somehow, it's nostalgic.)

The last time he had attention from students of the whole school showered on him like this was during his first Drag-Ride match against Lisha.

But, it was different with that time when he was gradually ending up having to fight. Right now he was standing here by his own will.

"In the end it turned out like this. …Well fine, I'll teach you your place."

Saniya Lemiste smiled fearlessly and pulled out her Sword Device.

"…"

Right after that, Ben also pulled out his sword in response and muttered the Passcode for the summoning.

"Come, the winged dragon of crest, the symbol of power. Obey my sword and soar, Wyvern!"

Right after that, light particles converged and turned into two blue dragons behind the two.

"Connect – On!"

And then, the dragon that spread out into countless parts enveloped the two who were wearing pilot suits, and two Drag-Knights clad in armor appeared.

The movement of the two until now was exactly the same.

But, while they were clad in similar general purpose flying Drag-Rides, Wyverns, and confronted each other like mirror images, their appearances were slightly different from each other.

Ben's Wyvern had numerous thrusters, specialized for linear propulsion. Its hand was holding a large Blade.

In contrast Saniya's Wyvern instead had reduced armor to turn it light weight, a type that was specialized for offense.

That armor had main armaments of two Breath Guns, medium Cannon, medium Blade, Wire Tail, and so on. It couldn't fire a powerful attack, but the armaments were for the sake of not giving the opponent the deciding factor and constantly continued to attack using numbers.

Ben had heard from Airi and the girls of the Triad that she was specialized in Hit & Run tactics.

For her to be a member of "Knight Squadron" despite not having a specialized fighting style meant that was just how high her comprehensive strength was.

"I don't have particularly powerful attacks but──for you, that's the most troubling thing isn't it?"

That she wouldn't come at him with powerful attacks meant that her energy consumption would be little in comparison.

If they fought until time ran out, the decision would favor Saniya who unleashed more attacks.

Ben was taking a deep breath while understanding the meaning of Saniya's words.

And then wordlessly, he took the sword stance he learned from the "Knight Squadron" and turned a sharp glance to Saniya.

"Looks like you cannot even reply back. ──Then, how about we start?"

Saniya spoke with a fed up look towards the lack of reaction. Right after that,

"Battle – Start!"

The battle began with the instructor's signal.

"I will end your pointless resistance here."

Saniya flew backward with her Wyvern at the same time with the start of the battle. At the same time she laid out a barrage with her Breath Gun.

Ben also flew to the sky and accelerated to dodge all the bullets

"Even though you said cool things like that, in the end you can do nothing but protecting yourself. You can do your best running around until the time's up."

"…"

Saniya drew out a medium sized Blade and transmitted energy from her Force Core into it.

And then, with a sharp movement that took advantage of an instant of opening, she slipped into Ben's bosom in one breath.

"──Now, show me how you endure this."

She swung down her Blade diagonally with slight feint mixed in it. And in that moment,

*Kiin!*

High pitched metallic sound rang inside the practice ground.

"Eh…!?"

The dumbfounded voice spilled out from the mouth of Saniya who was slashing.

Her Drag-Ride's right arm stopped functioning

"…Wha-!? What is──!?"

A second later, Saniya who returned to her sense hurriedly leaped back from that spot.

But, Ben didn't do anything.

He readied his great sword like usual and stood there

And yet, Saniya didn't understand why did her Drag-Ride stopped functioning.

It seemed the surroundings were also in the same state, shocked commotion could be heard from the spectator seat.

"Ku…! Yo, you, what in the world did──!?"

"…"

Ben didn't answer even when he was asked.

In truth, he unleashed a magnetic wave in the direction of the slash to interfere with the Drag-Ride's movement

"Hmph! Well fine! I don't know what you did, but if it's with this-!?"

She yelled while at the same time she took stance with two Breath Guns simultaneously.

Consecutive shots from middle range.

With that she would be able to continue attacking one-sidedly; there wouldn't even be a one in million chance of her weapon getting destroyed.

The moment Saniya's finger pressed on the trigger at a range where her shot's power wouldn't decline, Ben moved.

"-…!?"

The movement of her finger didn't stop.

He accelerated in a circular fashion, evading the rapid-fire from Saniya

But even so she didn't flinch and strongly pulled the trigger of both guns. Right at that moment, the Breath Guns both exploded.

"Eh…?"

Saniya raised such voice for a moment in stupefaction.

"Wha, what's that…!? What is, happening…!?"

"…"

Ben didn't pursue. He just stood there as though nothing had happened.

However, Saniya sensed some kind of strong discomfort and she opened her eyes widely.

The hands of Ben's Wyvern had gun ports at them

"Th-Those ports, don't tell me!?"

When she noticed that, Saniya's eyes turned round in shock.

Part 2

The spectators seated on their area could not help but be stuck at awe.

"What is happening? Why is Saniya-senpai's weapons destroyed just by dodging?

"Err, I don't understand but, the weapons are more or less destroyed, so in this situation Ben-kun is at an advantage, isn't it?"

"Wha, whatever it is, Ben-kun do your best─!"

Bewilderment towards the baffling phenomenon and voices that rooted for Ben's superiority could be heard from the spectator seats.

In contrast, the third year students were staring at that sight with dumbfounded expressions.

"──Fuh. As expected, it seems that no one understands what is going on huh."

At the halfway up of the spectator seats that were created in steps, familiar members were gathering on the seats with good view.

Lisha and Krulcifer came to watch after they finished their examination in the medical office regardless of the order for them to rest. Aside from them there were Airi and the Triad's members.

"…What in the world could that be?"

When Airi asked with a vaguely discomposed look, Lisha smiled lightly.

"Fufu, do you want to know? That is the secret weapon that I invented. Actually you see──"

"To speak the principle, it's a gun that shoots electric waves at enemies."

But in really, the gun ports installed on Ben's Wyvern are just regular ones and that he is using ChamAlien's abilities to turn the bullets invisible.

"Wait, oi! Krulcifer!? Don't expose it early!"

Lisha snapped at Krulcifer who nonchalantly said that from the side.

But, ignoring that, Tillfar lifted her face.

"Electric waves? But why does he keep on circling his enemy?"

Lisha reacted to that question and answered it immediately.

"Well, it's like that. Though this time, Ben is using the speed for the acceleration to counter the recoil and shoot it at an angle that trick the enemy that he just circled around."'

Lisha made a technical lie because she herself doesn't know what Ben is doing. She thought that he only wanted to have that gun ports installed for additional firepower but it seems he's using it with the Linker Device and that it is one of the abilities of Ben's transformations, however…

"Yes. If it's something like that, even I can understand. But, why did Saniya-senpai's weapons get destroyed? Was it simply because it malfunctioned?"

This time it was Krulcifer who turned her head to Noct's question.

"Yes, exactly. By focusing energy on those waves, it could mess with the internal parts of the Breath Guns thus, making them explode."

"That's──"

Noct reflexively gulped.

"────"

Airi and the others were speechless hearing the content of the explanation.

Because that technique wasn't as simple as it sound.

It was a tactic that was possible only for Ben who could use his aliens' abilities to aid him. He carefully thought of a way to counter his opponents last night

"Bu, but, those weapons that shoots waves, could it be, Lisha-sama was the one who made it?"

"Yeah, after Ben formally enrolled, I was thinking about various things. I managed to make a prototype but, this is the first time it's been tested on a real battle."

"You went as far as making a new weapon!? It's original!? Such thing, I still haven't heard anything like that even in another country──"

Lisha rubbed her eyes sleepily, 'fuaa', and she yawned.

It seemed that Lisha's alibi has been completely believed by the others.

The chance for Ben to use Bahamut was limited in order for him to not cause a commotion as well as its high stamina consumption rate.

The match for the second day of the selection battle still continues

Part 3

"I've had enough already…. Let's end this."

The seven types──a total of twenty one weapons she possessed were all destroyed. Saniya finally hung her head down and proclaimed her surrender.

She landed on the ring, sheathed her Sword Device, and raised both her hands.

"Due to the opponent's surrender, it's Ben Arcadia's victory!"

Instantly, the first and second year students raised loud cheers from the spectator seats.

At the same time, because of the defeat of Saniya who was a third year student and a member of "Knight Squadron", turmoil ran through the seats where the third year students were located.

"…This time, I'll recognize that it's my loss. But, don't think that you can win against Celis-neesama with just this level."

Saniya spat out with an unpleasant expression, dispelled her armor, and left from the practice ground.

Ben saw her off before he let out a relieved sigh.

Even so it should be fine for him to feel satisfied at the point where he obtained victory but,

(She's not even serious. Something feels out of place──)

"Ben! You did great there!"

Lisha's voice that flew from the spectator seats caused Ben to wave his hand awkwardly, it was then,

"──!?"

He felt an intense presence on his back. Ben reflexively turned around to behind him.

"…"

Celis was at the center of the spectator seats that were mainly filled with the third year students.

She stood up on that spot. The aloof presence that her body was always enveloped with strengthened further and she was directing a sharp gaze that stabbed at Ben.

Seeing that figure that was filled with uncommon emotion, for a moment Ben was about to be shaken, but he immediately recovered his calm and gazed back at Celis.

"…"

Their gazes crossed each other for a mere few seconds.

After that, Celis turned around and turned her back towards Ben.

Part 4

And then, after the mock battle between Ben and Saniya, a few hours later.

The selection battle of the second day with individual battles as the main part was over, and the night arrived.

Perhaps thanks to watching him, the faction that supported Ben, the girl students of the first and second year who were in an inferior position fought hard even though the third-years still has the superior number of victories. This makes the prediction of which side will win unknown.

At the current time there was no problem regarding the subject.

But there is another problem that Ben is concerned about.

"About what will happen tomorrow though…"

"Yes. You really like dragging yourself to more troubles aren't you, Ben-san?"

The quiet girl, Noct Leaflet, one of the Triad, voiced her earnest feelings.

"Why is Nii-san coming to rely on me only for something like this that I don't want to give advice about?"

And then beside Noct, Airi is also sighing in disappointment.

Lisha suggested throwing a party to celebrate Ben's victory but he rejected the notion and asked her to still rest. Also, he has another problem to worry.

Furthermore, it is a problem that needs to be solved urgently.

"Promising a date with Celis-senpai tomorrow…..Just what are you thinking, Nii-san?"

"…"

He was unable to respond right away if she told him that.

However, he recalled that on that day he unconsciously made a promise with Celis.

"Do you feel like attacking all the girls in the academy, Nii-san? In that case, it'll be better if you'll be kicked for a limited time."

"I admit that I'm the one to blame for that promise but, I never meant it. Celis started that situation and I never noticed that I even agreed!"

Ben retorted to Airi's bold claims.

"Yes. Ben-san is really weak from the pressuring of the girls. Unless that problem is solved, this kinds of situation will repeat. I just cannot imagine Ben-san being good at handling girls."

"I know that! So stop mentioning it please…."

Noct's indifferent verbal attack caused Ben to explode in embarrassment.

"Well, though Airi in her own way will become lonely if Ben-san is really gone."

"Ha!?"

Airi blushed after hearing Noct's words

"Don't make it sound that I'm a brocon! After all, it's me who is lecturing Nii-san here!"

Airi objected with an unusually childish tone.

"Yes. However, if Ben-san didn't come for advice, it also feels like Airi will become sulky in that case, but I won't mention that for the time being. And so, more importantly──"

Noct gave a sharp retort while turning a glance at Ben.

She is surely to return to the main topic at hand, which the date with Celis.

"That request about the date was given to 'Gwen'-san right? You're cute cross-dressing persona?"

"Right… Please don't mention it anymore."

Ben lowered his head in embarrassment at what Noct pointed out.

He recalled how Saniya tricked him into massaging Celis. So in order to save himself from that mess, he disguised himself as a girl.

"Then, isn't it just fine to ignore that promise? 'Gwen'-san doesn't really exist anyway…"

Airi's blunt words caused Ben to return to his senses in surprise.

"I'm stuck on a situation that I can't ignore, you see… This is why I can't just turn it down like that."

When he said that in a panic, Airi looked at him suspiciously.

"Aren't you two enemies, Nii-san? She's trying to kick you out of the academy, you know?"

"How should I even escape this then?"

"Then, how about we honestly confess the truth? Tell her that 'Gwen'-san, is actually Nii-san. Though doing that would cause a disaster for sure before the mock battle the day after tomorrow?"

"…"

Airi is correct.

Simply revealing it to her would cause a lot of promise since Ben and Celis has an antagonistic relationship to each other.

(Besides, I even touched her body without knowing who I am…)

Suddenly Ben recalled the sensation of skin his hands had touched and blood rose to his head.

Up until now, Ben only looked up on Celis as a very talented Drag-Knight and nothing more but, her beauty is really something.

Furthermore, she also possessed an alluring body while having the seductive aura of an adult.

(As I thought, this is really a disaster! She will really kill me if I ever said such a thing!)

Realizing that, Ben knows that he can't go and tell her his true identity while his expulsion problems are still ongoing.

While Ben was lost at his thoughts,

"Yes. It can't be helped then. Ben-san needs to face this huge problem he got himself to. We'll use our last resort."

Noct said that with a calm tone.

"What should we do then?"

When Airi tilted her head, Noct calmly nodded.

Ben was waiting for her answer with anticipation.

"Yes. In short, it's fine if 'Gwen'-san goes to the date. That means──"

"I see, so there is that way."

Airi clapped her hands in admiration.

"Yeah, If I cross-dressed again…..Wait what? We argued that I won't do that again!"

Ben was about to nod in agreement for a moment, but midway he retorted with everything he had.

But, with a composed face Airi,

"What are you saying now? This is the best plan you know, Nii-san. No──is it better to call you Nee-san for a while?"

"Please, just stop!"

Ben spoke desperately, with embarrassment visibly present on his face.

"Yes. This is the safest method we had at the moment."

"No, I'll die from embarrassment on this plan! What if a student see through my disguise and gossip it to the whole academy!?"

"Then you just need to give more effort in disguising. About your disguise kit, I heard that set had been returned to the headmaster──"

Airi ignored all of Ben's yells. Noct then brought out a bag which contained some familiar items.

"Yes. I considered that, which is why I borrowed these from the headmaster beforehand."

"Wait, what!? You're really planning on doing this since the beginning?"

"It's already night, Nii-san. So please be quiet or else, we'll disturb the other people in the dormitory."

"I know that! I'm begging you please. NO!"

Even that pleading of Ben ended up in vain and the two completely decided to take action.

In the end, Ben would go to the date with Celis tomorrow as a girl named 'Gwen'.

Though as expected, he refused the demand that wished him to change into the woman outfit right there in order to check it.

"Don't fail tomorrow, Nee-san."

When Ben was going to sleep already for today with a bag of cross dressing set in his hand, Airi's voice that said such thing entered his ears.

"──!?"

Airi talked with a composed face towards Ben's question.

"We've now got the chance to know why Celis-senpai is a man-hater, you know. And it'll be a very valuable information for us, Nii-san."

"…"

Ben immediately understood Airi's thinking.

Celis' hatred of men. If he was able to know about the cause, then perhaps the matter of Ben's expulsion could be resolved with a way other than the campus selection battle.

But──  
(Can I really do such a thing?)

"Please be careful okay?"

"Ah, I'll do my best to no get caught──"

"No, I heard from Noct that the outfit really suited Nii-san, so I'm not worried of that point but──"

Airi suddenly showed a serious face.

"It seems that the new kingdom has already dispatched scouting forces towards Heiburg Republic, to monitor its movements and find a weakness for it to be dealt with while it's still petrified.

"…!?"

In order to subjugate the Ragnarok, it seemed the government office at the royal capital finally took the correct course of action.

That the new kingdom army was moving meant that there was a high possibility that before long the members of "Knight Squadron" would also be called.

"Also, it's unclear whether this is related or not but, it seems a few days ago a few dozen illegal immigrants were confirmed inside the new kingdom territory. I don't think it's related but…the timing is suspicious."

"Right, I get it."

Ben replied shortly with understanding of everything and he stood up.

"Both of you, thank you for today. Then, rest well."

Ben only said that and he moved to exit the shared room of the two, it was then,

"Ah, before I forgot it, no spies tomorrow okay?"

When Ben joked, the two looked at him with a fixed glance as if suspecting him.

He then went back to his room and sleep, calling it a day while feeling exhausted.

Part 5

The next day.

The day of outing with Celis that he promised as 'Gwen' finally arrived.

Whether for good or for bad, the weather of the resting day of the campus selection battle was really clear without any cloud from the morning.

In order to heal the exhaustion from the mock battle, there were a lot of people who slept until afternoon.

The few human presences inside the Academy was something thankful for Ben who had finished changing into woman's clothes and waited for Celis but──

"Why do I have to wear a girl's underwear!?"

For some reason it was mixed among the cross dressing set, so Ben wore it following the flow, but thinking really carefully, there was no reason for him to put that much effort.

(Let's just hope that it'll completely trick her──)

"──Good morning, Gwen."

"Uwah…!?"

Ben almost jumped when a voice suddenly called out to him.

Celis in her uniform was beside Ben without him noticing.

Even in her usual uniform getup, she was gracefully beautiful.

"Is something, the matter?"

"N-, no, it's nothing. That's──good morning."

"What a strange girl you are."

Celis made a faint smile seeing the flustered Ben.

That smile that felt like a surprise attack caused Ben's heart to throb unconsciously.

(What the hell… I only came here to accompany Celis so why am I thinki── !?)

In addition, he had to do his best not to ask about her secret.

He would accompany Celis as 'Gwen' as promised just as she wished. Then after the campus selection battle was concluded, he would confess everything.

That was the compromise that Ben thought up.

"Then, let's go. Actually I wished to see you in your casual clothes, but this is still a resting day after all."

Saying that, Celis took Ben's hand and started walking.

"….!?"

The warm and smooth sensation of that hand caused Ben's cheeks to redden.

(I need to be careful so that the town's people won't recognize me…)

Ben made a meager prayer and the date with Celis began.

Even though she called it an outing, it seemed there was no particular objective that had been decided.

They went to look at merchandise like bags or clothes centered in the commercial district.

Their destination revolves around visiting normal shops but since Celis came from one of the Four Great Nobles, no matter which they went, people couldn't help but be surprised.

"Please act normally. Today I came here not as a duke's daughter, but as one of the Academy's students."

Celis said that to a shop assistant who interacted with her with excessive courteousness, but Ben thought that it would be impossible for them to treat her as normal customer because of their fear.

Celis tried to give him a small present but Ben refused which is why they began walking a street that was lined up with stalls.

"…"

(It feels awkward somehow…)

Perhaps because he was cross dressing, he couldn't even make too much movement. While Ben was feeling anxious,

"Is there somewhere you want to go to, Gwen?"

Celis asked him with her usual aloof atmosphere.

"Eh, let's see──"

Honestly, Ben couldn't think of anything, so he showed a troubled face. It was then,

"I'm sorry. Just as I thought, I'm a very boring companion…"

Celis' shoulders dropped and she whispered with a dejected expression.

"This is no good. Like this, I'm disqualified as a third year student. I will be scolded by father if I cannot even satisfy a single student who is my junior. I will be hated. As the eldest daughter of one of the Four Great Nobles, as the top student of the Academy, I…"

Celis was feeling down with her beautiful face hanging down and her abundant blonde hair and breasts shaking.

This is really unexpected given her usual composed stature.

"N-No, that's not it! I-I just can't think of anything…"

"…Is that, true?"

After a bit of pause, Celis suddenly put on her serious face again and she asked him.

"Y-Yes! But I'm very happy that I'm walking together with Celis-senpai!"

When Ben said that awkwardly with a smile,

"Eh…!?"

Suddenly, the nice fragrance of smooth blonde hair softly tickled Ben's nose.

His face was wrapped in a warm and soft sensation.

"You are a kind girl, Gwen. I'm happy."

Saying that, Celis patted Ben lightly and continued embracing him.

"Huwah….!?"

Ben was driven by an impulse that he had to get away immediately, but thinking that he could hurt her feeling by pushing her away, he hesitated.

Time passed for a while like that before Ben was finally liberated.

"I'm sorry. Was it painful?"

"I'm okay!"

He also got to feel various amazing things, so Ben yelled to hide it.

"If Celis-senpai doesn't want to go anywhere else, why don't we go to a quiet place without people?

"A place, without people? Regrettably, I don't know about that kind of place though──. …Hah! Don't tell me this is, something special done when we are alone just the two of us…!"

"You get it wrong! Both you and I are girls so how come──!?"

Celis tilted her head while starting to have a strange conflict in her mind. Ben stopped her in panic seeing that.

"Is that so…"

For some reason Celis looked somewhat down hearing that, but started walking ahead

"Not that I remember, but I do know of such a place."

And then, the two of them left.

Part 6

Less than five minutes of walking from the commercial district.

Both of them continued to walk until they arrived in a small park.

The surrounding was enclosed by short broadleaf trees with a verdant lawn spread out like a carpet. That place was like a small room that was made from plants.

There was also a small flower bed inside. The gentle sunlight shining in was illuminating the blooming flowers.

Other things could also be found such as a couple of benches, stone sculptures and fountain. This scenery could bring out the feeling of nostalgia to anyone to reminiscent their childhood years.

"So there is this kind of place inside Cross Field."

"Yes. Although I kind of forgot about this place already, it's good to be back."

Celis said that as she notion Ben to sit down.

When they sat side by side on the lawn carpet, they mutually let out a small sigh.

"I like it here. I made lunch, so let's eat together."

"T-Thank you very much."

The sandwiches that Celis brought were shared and eaten between the two.

At first Ben was really nervous, but after finishing the relaxed lunch, the air became terribly calm.

"But, this is really a nice place."

"Is that so?"

After Ben said that, Celis straightened her back with a serious face and,

"Certainly that's true; after all I'm on a duty of guiding a new student across Cross Field!"

"Is that also why senpai is pretending about her wounds from two days ago being alright?"

"…"

Celis' expression changed into a shocked one for a moment hearing Ben's words.

But her face immediately returned to her usual aloof face of a senior.

Silence flowed for a while.

"Is that so? So you watched that…"

Celis muttered with a calm tone.

And then, she let out a sigh and showed a smile.

"I too am still immature, that a girl who is my junior can see through me."

"That's not true."

Ben denied Celis' self-loathing words and he replied,

"No matter how strong, Celis-senpai is. You are still a girl, so rest appropriately. There are no girls to replace you in the academy after all…"

"…"

For a while Celis stared at Ben with wide open eyes, but,

"I refuse. I still cannot relax my attention yet."

She said that with a firm attitude till the end.

"Listen to me, Gwen. A strong person refers to a person who is able to withstand absolute solitude. That's why, I'm all right."

"Celis-senpai…"

"While in the capital, I ended up scolding the males harshly, it's kind of depressing you know…. Even though, I only committed a bit of an error in controlling my strength, how things ended up into these is beyond me."

"…"

Seeing Celis hanging her head down dejectedly, Ben thought.

This person, was she actually just a lonely and awkward person…he thought.

He then tried to cheer her up while she was in a depressed mood.

Part 7

A few hours later, after they finished resting in the park.

Celis and Ben were walking on a main street in the first block.

The setting sun that was almost disappearing illuminated the townscape red, lengthening the shadows of the two.

"In the end, I fell asleep for a bit after that. I'm reflecting."

It was really hard to understand from her behavior, but it seemed Celis was feeling really down..

Actually Ben didn't take a nap at all. If he were to, there's the possibility that he'll be caught

He was quite tired and had an unexpected calling.

"S-Sorry but… Celis-senpai, can you accompany me to the comfort room?"

"Oh, sure."

He couldn't handle it anymore and Ben's was at his limit.

(Damn, why does it have to go like this…)

After peeing, Ben removed his wig and sat on the toilet bowl for a moment.

He thought about how long this stolen identity of him will last before the real one arrives.

Ben got lost on his thoughts when,

 _iiiiiI!_

A strange dissonant sound that split the ear could be heard from the surroundings.

"This sound, don't tell me!?"

Ben could not help but be tensed up and then suddenly,

"Gwen, are you all right? There's an Abyss attac──!?"

The two of them met gazes.

(Damn, I messed up so bad! I should now think of an excu──)

"Y-Y-You are…Gwen is…!?"

"Let me explain this okay!?"

The expression of Celis who saw that tensed, and she quickly unsheathed her Sword Device.

"I never thought that I, of all people, will be tricked by someone like you, Ben Arcadia."

"I said that I'll explain later, didn't I? We should deal this matter first."

The central plaza that was bustling with people who finished work was struck with terror and chaos.

"That's──!"

The true identity of that became clear at the same time as they arrived at the plaza.

Medium sized Abyss──Chimera.

A legendary monster with a lion's head, a goat's body, a dragon's head and then a tail with a venomous snake's head at its tip.

The arrival of the Abyss was rare, but a Chimera itself wasn't a type that was that rare.

But, for an Abyss to appear outside the vicinity of a ruin is quite a rare sighting.

"Wha-!? Wh, why is an Abyss suddenly──!?"

"Wha, what is going on…!? Someone, call the guards quickly! No, call the military's Drag-Knights──"

The traders and shoppers who happened to be present trembled and raised stiff screams and ran away.

If an Abyss appeared in the middle of an urban area unexpectedly, anyone would be like that.

(This is bad! I have to act──)

He gave the Sword Device of his Wyvern into custody so that it would go through maintenance on the resting day.

His other Sword Device for Bahamut couldn't possibly be used here.

(I have no choice then.)

Ben dialed his Omnitrix and chose Armodrillo.

A large alien creature covered in armor plates that can only be called mechanical by onlookers.

Armodrillo rammed the Chimera into a wall with his drill arms. He then knocked it within a considerable distance with his jackhammer punch.

He then started charging into the enemy with his drill hands aimed at the monster's chest when──

"Guwah…!?"

It used one of its terrifying abilities, its Flame Breath that is enough to even melt Mithril Dite.

Armodrillo was blown away and in him were several burns and a few of them seemed to have pierced through his armor

Flames start to consume the stalls on Armodrillo's direction. He then switch into Swampfire, another of his alien transformations.

"Eh…!?"

Celis cannot believe what she was seeing. In her eyes wad a fight between two Abysses but since the yellow monster disappeared and a humanoid plant-like creature appeared on its place.

Swampfire made multiple vines rise up from the ground which constricted the Chimaera's dragon head.

He then ignited his hands to shoot flames right into the creature lion head. It was strong enough to knock the creature away within a few meters.

One thing he didn't noticed is that the area where the Chimera landed was near a local kid. The beast then stand back on its knees and proceeded to approach the kid, as if to prey upon it.

"Don't involve innocents kid's in our fight!"

Swampfire rushed into the child's aid and took the hit from its snake-headed tail. The snake head has venom that could paralyze opponents within minutes and eventually kill them if left untreated within an hour

"Garrr…..!"

Swampfire regenerated the wound but he found himself becoming very light-headed

(Damn, its venom got me…)

"Run."

With Swampfire's declaration, the kid left. He then threw plant seeds roughly the same size of a mango's which exploded into its face.

"Wha….!?"

Forced again to see an unbelievable sight, Celis unconsciously drew her Sword Device.

"Why did that Abyss saved that kid?"

 _iiiiii!_

"!?"

That familiar sound of a horn echoed at a distance and much to Swampfire's surprise, the Abyss was regenerating.

Ben as Swampfire still has trouble moving his body and was tossed away by the Chimaera.

At this moment, the Omnitrix's self-preservation failsafe kicked in, transforming him into Diamondhead. As his body is made up of crystals, the spreading of the venom stopped.

This system within the Omnitrix had save him before, during his final battle against Maltruant.

"GiiI!? …GAAh!?"

The Chimaera rammed at him but he managed to dodge it. He then turned his right arm into a blade that cut through the Chimaera's tail.

Next was its dragon head which oozed a flaming liquid after being cut off.

The beast then received a relentless bombardment of explosive crystals that made it become pushed into a corner.

The battle was already decided when the Chimaera paused for a while to breath flames because of a large crystal pillar that rose from the ground and impaled it, effectively killing it.

Just before Diamondhead could revert back to Ben, a sudden flash of light exploded through his back.

"Guh…What do you think you're doing!?"

That flash of light came from Lindwurm's armament, the Lightning Lance

"I really thank you for saving an innocent child but──"

As Celis said that, she aimed Starlight Zero at Diamondhead.

"You're not human, and your very existence brings threat to them, you polymorphic monster!"

Celis had already figured out that the yellow armored creature, humanoid plant and this crystalline humanoid is the same.

"I'm just a hero passing by, you see..."

Celis fired Starlight Zero but Diamondhead refracted it towards the sky as to avoid unnecessary damge to the surrounding infrastructures.

After doing that, Diamondhead made a dome of crystals and as expected, it refracts Celis' energy shots.

"Surrender yourself now! There's no point in hiding."

Celis then thrusted her lance which destroyed the dome, only to find out that it was empty.

"Phew…. That was close."

Ben, who escaped a near-death situation, tiredly exclaimed.

As Celis continuously barraged the crystal dome, Diamondhead switch into Ghostfreak and fled the scene.

That Abyss was beyond his expectations, totally not an enemy a Drag-Knight can solo.

While resting on a tree for quite some time still wearing the girls' uniform, Ben noticed a certain someone just in his peripheral vision.

"Ben Arcadia."

"…-!?"

Ben's heart jumped in shock when his name was suddenly called.

(I got found out, huh…)

When Ben tried to apologize, Celis was staring forward beside him, still maintaining a serious expression.

"I certainly cannot forgive your trickery of me. After your fight with Saniya, you've earned my respect as a Drag-Knight but this…toying with a girl's feelings….. And masquerading as a friend, I won't let these all pass!"

This is the first time Ben saw Celis scream. He could not help but feel bad and regret what he did especially now that he could see traces of tears from her eyes.

"Was this your revenge, for me being the cause of your grandfather's demise!?"

Celis, whose tears are flowing into her delicate cheeks, angrily said to Ben

"…"

Ben was dumbfounded on what she had said.

(What the…. Does she mean the real Ben Arcadia's grandfather?)

He never imagined that a strong willed woman like Celis would burst into tears.

"I even steeled myself that someday I could make a proper apology to you… that's why I trained all this time to become the strongest, but… It seems that it doesn't even matter to you!"

"Celis, I didn──"

Ben didn't understand anything.

He doesn't understand the revenge part that she was saying but he could understand that she was deeply hurt of Ben's disguise and that it caused her pain much more than he anticipated.

"This just proves that we──cannot become friends. So brace yourself, Ben Arcadia, for I am not going to lose tomorrow and get my end of bargain!"

As Celis said that with a sorrowful voice, she ran up crying into the darkness of the dusk.

"…"

Ben could not say anything anymore. He already did too much for the girl's heart to take.

He then decided to go back into the academy as XLR8.

He parted with Celis after arriving in front of the academy's gate.

As he went back, Ben took off his female clothing in the drawing room for guests, and then he let out a large sigh.

"Should I really win this fight?"

After changing into the male uniform, Ben muttered.

He was hesitating now because of Celis' words earlier but the other side of him tells that he couldn't afford to lose for the sake of the girls who were supporting him this far in the tournament.

"If I win this, I'll find a way to properly converse with Celis and apologize──"

Ben renewed his determination, completed several small requests from the Academy, and then returned to the girl's dormitory at night.

Part 8

"Celis-oneesama, welcome back."

"….."

When Celis returned to the entrance of the girl's dormitory, the girl who idolized her like a big sister welcomed her.

"You seemed quiet. Did something bad happen?"

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing though. Don't worry about it."

Celis despondently replied.

"It's about that boy, am I right?"

She didn't answer Saniya's question but instead just headed into her bed.

Her thoughts are still fully occupied by 'Gwen', the fake personality that Ben Arcadia made her believe.

(…I just need a proper rest tonight.)

Celis thought that she had to control her emotions.

She had to make the best judgment and act accordingly.

If not, she would cause an error that she couldn't take back again.

"More importantly Saniya, are you all right? Looks like you're recalling the past again…"

"Thank you very much for the consideration. Celis-neesama. This time, you even went as far as chasing him out of the academy just for my selfish reasons…"

She muttered that and smiled powerlessly.

"As I thought, I'm still scared of males. Because I was always, tormented by my father and brothers inside the Lemiste house──"

"I understand. It's not your fault, Saniya."

Celis heard that the Lemiste House, where Saniya originated from, has seven siblings, with her being the only female.

It seemed that Saniya had received every kind of unfair treatment while the rule of the Old Empire was continuing until five years ago.

Therefore, in order to protect her and other girls who were fearful against men, Celis took the initiative to fight against men.

"Please rest assured. I'm not going to lose. Not against a person like him…"

She renewed her determination and declared so.

"Thank you, Celis-neesama."

"…"

But, she wondered why.

Celis couldn't speak out loud, the hesitation inside herself.


	6. Chapter 5 - Competition Final Day

**Part 1**

The fourth day of the campus selection battle passed quickly, and today, the final day of the competition begins.

"Good morning ladies. Today is the final day of the Campus Selection Battle! The competitors thus far have given it their all to be here today on this very field to show their abilities and test it against everyone!"

An announcement was made within the whole academy using Dragon Voice.

Inside the classroom, the class has a relaxed atmosphere when suddenly, Lisha who was seated in her desk stood in front of everyone.

"My dear compatriots, you have done well fighting hard yesterday. And we are now closer to obtaining victory! I will now announce the current scores!"

Lisha spread out a large poster and raised her voice loudly.

If a first or second year student won against a third year students, it would be three points per win, and two points if vice-versa.

Until present, with the pair battles and individual battles combined, a total of 127 battles were carried out. The point were 126 points for Ben's side, while Celis' side had 134 points, it was closer than that of the previous days.

"What's left is only to overturn the situation! Everyone put your spirit into it!"

After Lisha gave that encouragement, 'WAAAH' cheers filled the inside of the classroom.

"I wonder why she became something like the leader."

Krulcifer made her usual cool smile while saying that smoothly.

"At any rate, everything will be decided with the battle today! Oh, Aingram's airhead girl! May you give us victory?"

Lisha said so while doing a prayer position.

"Yes. I'll be fine."

When Philuffy was called by Lisha, she nodded with her own usual pace; however there was no hesitation in it.

"Let's win this, Philuffy."

Ben confidently said that to the girl sitting on the seat beside him.

Due to the other day's troubles, the direct confrontation with Celis has become the most important going through Ben's head now.

Thus it was a battle they couldn't afford to lose, but as expected, there was also a worrying aspect.

Of course, Philuffy is a Divine Drag-Ride and inside the Academy, she's one of the prominent people.

However, she has a very stubborn personality.

(I plan to solo Celes but, Phillufy be fine on her own…?)

"Yep."

Philuffy showed a faint smile and replied immediately.

"Let's do our best. Bi-chan."

She just replied like that, but Ben could only smile wryly to that.

(As I thought, she isn't planning to back down…)

Philuffy was quite seriously planning to win the match.

However, Ben was also the one who was wishing for this battle.

In that case, his only choice was to put his best into it.

"Then, let's go soon?"

–  
While walking into the grounds, they were planning on how the fight would proceed.

During that time, for some reason Ben spoke out a question that he wasn't even pondering.

"Hey, Phi-chan."

"What, Bi-chan?"

The vacant eyes of the girl walking beside Ben reflected his face.

Asked back like that, even he himself felt doubt why he would ask something like that.

"Do you remember any of our cherished childhood memories?"

"…. I don't, remember anything like that."

After Philuffy tilted her head and said that,

"I see, nope. It's nothing. Don't mind it."

Ben said that and smiled wryly.

"But, I remember a bit…five years ago."

"Oh…?"

"Bi-chan. You came, to save me you know?"

"…"

(Five years, ago…? If I'm not wrong, about this world's history, it was the time that the siege of the Old Empire happened.)

After hearing that, his thoughts about the real Ben Arcadia being a real "hero" was improved.

It was at that moment,

'Waaah', cheers welcomed them as they enter the practice grounds.

"Let's go, Bi-chan."

"Yeah, Let's end this quick."

 **Part 2**

About a few hours before the battle against Celis began.

A large force of Drag-Knights was gathering at the sky in the vicinity of Lidneth seashore, a remote region of the Heiburg Republic.

Their affiliation was shown by the crest of the New Kingdom that was engraved on a part of their armor.

A man of High Class that was called as elite in the present New Kingdom was looking down below with a trembling voice.

"It's still not moving…. Was something this big really alive in the past?"

The Ruin's biggest monster that was concealed by the Old Empire and secretly unleashed──Ragnarok

The legendary class monster that was only known through record was being looked down by nearly three hundred male military officers with expressions that were tinged with tension.

That Abyss boasted a gigantic body that could be mistaken as a large rock sculpture that is seemingly fused with the surrounding rock area.

Only Wyverns could a approach it directly but there's a platoon of Wyrms and Drakes that are in stand-by in the pier.

"We'll just waste our time if things will continue like this …"

The man who was the captain frowned towards the sight before him.

Just three days ago, they were requested to head with a large force and observe the gigantic creature. However, the creature looks like a giant statue which as expected, doesn't show sign of moving at all.

No, on the contrary──.

"Captain. What should we do? Even if we continue observing it like this, if it's not going to move immediately, it will be necessary to change our tactics first…"

A Drag-Knight officer who served as vice captain gave that counsel.

"I guess…. But just in case any extraordinary happened, have a squad of Wyverns patrol the immediate vicinity and have drakes monitor its internal state."

After hesitating slightly, such decision was made.

Was it dead, or sleeping, or perhaps gathering strength?

In order to judge the battle situation, they would only keep getting scared against the threat without taking action.

"Everyone! This time, the Wyvern Force will have the duty of monitoring the Ragnarok. Prepare your cannons and shoot the monstrous entity whenever it shows any signs of movement. Don't stop the bombardment until you confirmed its eradication, understood? "

The captain readied his Cannon while communicating that using Dragon Voice to the whole army at the same time.

"…"

The whole army held their breaths nervously. Then when several Drag-Knights flew away heading towards the Ragnarok──

Between the surface of the ocean, a strange sound of cracking could be heard.

 **Part 3**

"Well then, the campus selection battle's mock battle of group A's first pair, versus group B's second pair will begin!"

The fifth match in the practice ground today was enveloped with intense enthusiasm and excitement.

Even the students of all years knows that this battle is the climax of the competition

Thus, the practice ground was also filled to the brim with quiet tension.

"Forgive me, Ben-kun. Personally, I really wish to support you but──. With my position, this time I'll side with Celis."

Perhaps because Saniya was defeated by Ben in the individual battle, today Celis' pair was Sharis of the Triad.

"I don't mind, Sharis. Even if he have you as an ally, his defeat is still certain."

Celis muttered with her usual aloof expression.

(As expected, she's still angry at me…)

"She really looks like a very serious person in the outside, but she has a cute side you know. Well, I'll give my best on this match; it won't be a problem if it's you though."

"Good luck then."

Ben returned a smile to Sharis'

Perhaps she knew that Ben would be a ble to break through of this mess.

That was why; Ben thought that he couldn't lose.

(I have to win, apologize to Celis for all the things I did, and then assist her in defeating the Ragnarok.)

It seemed that the petrified Ragnarok at the island near Heiburg will soon be freed from its earthly imprisonment after it finish strengthening itself from its fetal position. Maybe it'll revive after a month but there is alo the possibility of it b

Thus, there was no time.

The battle that put the fate of this country at stake was already starting.

"Well then, unsheathe each of your Sword Devices and connect with your Drag-Rides."

Following the instruction of Raigree who was the referee, the four wore their Drag-Rides.

"You have resolved yourself haven't you, Ben Arcadia."

Celis wearing her Lindwurm quietly asked.

Even if her opponent was the general purpose Drag-Ride Wyvern, she intended to attack with all her strength.

Ben nodded in response and lightly took his usual stance with the large Blade that Lisha modified.

"Yeah.I'll fight until you forgive me"

"…"

His gaze crossed with the girl who was the Academy's strongest.

Just for an instant, the spectator seats fell silent like a calm lake surface, at that moment──

–

"Battle, Start!"

–

The battle began at the same time with Instructor Raigree's voice.

Ben activatated the thrusters of the Wyvern and swiftly accelerated forward.

To beat Celis, he needs to distance himself and bombard her with his aliens' abilities. That's what he planned to do, however…

Celis also similarly flew above, then while Sharis was readying her Breath Gun to lay out a barrage, it was only Philuffy in her Typhon who was showing an unexpected movement.

"Pile Anchor."

She thrust her huge right arm and rust colored wire shot out from the upper arm.

The metal stakes that were fired out at fierce speeds like a bullet opened up vertically like a snake's jaw and assaulted Sharis's Wyvern.

"Wh….Whoa…. Be careful with those dangerous toys Phillufy missy."

Sharis escaped to the sky to dodge the preemptive strike that was fired almost horizontally and she sighed in relief.

By escaping to the air, even though Typhon is a Divine Drag-Ride, it would have troubles against those that can fly due to it being a ground-type unit.

"Eh…."

But, Philuffy muttered right after that. In that moment, a strange sound of destruction could be heard in the practice ground.

"Wha-…!?"

When Sharis noticed the true identity of that sound, not only her, even the students in the spectator seats were dumbfounded.

The tip of Typhon's armament, Pile Anchor bit off the wall surface behind Sharis and grasped a huge mass of rubble.

While the wire was pulled back with a speed that wasn't bothered by its weight, Typhon turned around in half rotation and aimed at the Lindwurm midair.

The wire that had a mass of rubble attached on its end was turned into a weapon like a giant flail, which was swung in an arc!

"…!"

Lindwurm's Divine Raiment──Divine Gate was already spreading its space. Celis activated instant teleportation in a flash and evaded that attack.

But,

The surprise attack was dodged. The instant Ben made that judgment, the impact sound of a heavy metal burst out.

Right after that, Lindwurm that Celis wore was sent flying at high speed to behind Philuffy and crashed on the wall.

"Celis!"

"Philuffy!"

From the sky, Sharis and Ben called out to their respective partners.

After a gap of a few seconds, Ben comprehended the offense and defense between the two.

Celis teleported behind Philuffy, and at that moment, Typhon visited a powerful kick to the back.

Due to Celis' miscalculation of sneaking behind of a taijutsu user, Celis began to fly off

A cloud of dust enveloped the surroundings of the wall surface Celis crashed onto. A commotion wrapped the spectator seats.

(Philuffy is really awesome!)

He had understood just from watching her fight once previously, but this time her movement was even more terrifying.

She deliberately made the Pile Anchor's first attack to miss, made it bite off the wall surface at the back, created an improvised flail and gave a pursuing attack towards Celis. It was an amazing inventiveness.

And then, estimating that Celis would dodge and sneak behind her at the same time, she visited a kick to the back that originally shouldn't be reachable by any attack.

While the true strength and ability of the serious Philuffy caused Ben to be at lost for words,

"──Bi-chan. Be careful. Right now, I cannot move…"

"──!?"

Philuffy raised a voice that was mixed with faint agony. Right after that, Ben quickly swung his Blade.

"What!?"

Sparks burst before his eyes and intense electricity ran through Wyvern. Ben activated his Linker Device and chose Feedback, powering himself from the attack.

"Guh…!"

Even when feeling the pain caused by the electrocution from the attack, Ben managed to put some distance and maintain his balance.

Celis who teleported in front of Ben using Divine Gate unleashed an attack using her Lightning Lance.

His body went numb from the intense shock and he could compare the feeling as being similar to that of Chimaera's venom.

Most likely Philuffy also got hit by this thunderbolt in the defense and offense just now.

Even if they dodge and counter their physical assaults, once the lightning lance hit them, it'll be the end since it could stall their movement.

He had already anticipated it but, as expected it was a fairly troublesome ability.

Thinking normally, it was something at the level that nothing could be done about it.

"Honestly, it's just a little bit unexpected."

Celis spoke with a serious face while floating still in the air.

Ben's Wyvern and Philuffy's Typhon were still under the effects of the electric shock, they couldn't move satisfactorily.

Thus, it was convenient for Celis to spare time for a conversation, but the words that they came to hear were unexpected.

"I was thinking that it would be fine to hold back a bit more than the match against those girls four days ago."

"…!?"

Even in the match four days ago, at the battle against Lisha and Krulcifer, Celis was fighting with composure to spare.

The corners of Celis' lips bent into an arc along with that declaration.

That smile of an absolute ruler.

Celis showed a face that she created as someone from the Four Great Nobles.

"Can I ask you to surrender first at this point?"

And then after a temporary pause, she said such thing to them.

"I don't want to get serious and cause needless injury for more than this."

Those words weren't a threat, but her true feelings without any exaggeration.

"Oi Celis, making pointless talk in the middle of a fight is──"

Sharis beside her gave a warning, but Celis didn't avert her eyes from Ben and Philuffy below.

"I have an obligation to protect this Academy."

She pointed and thrust the tip of the lance before the two and then the strongest girl declared,

"By any chance you might be different, but in this country there are still men who are persecuting weak women. I have to fight as those girls' sword and shield."

And then, Celis continued with a serious voice that was laced with faint tension.

"I will announce my judgment. I still cannot recognize you as an exception. This is why I cannot cooperate with you, let alone bring you together with me in fighting Ragnarok."

Her words were most likely genuine.

He knows that Celis still harbors hatred him due to his trickery.

Perhaps it would be fine if he left it to Celis. He thought.

But──.

"I will remain in this Academy. I already faced so many troubles that I can tell you that you won't be able to handle it. And I said it before, didn't I? I will continue fighting until you forgive me.

Ben answered without showing any hesitation or discomposure.

"Oh…."

Sharis raised a voice of suspicion.

The main reason he can't back down is because he has accept the duty of protecting the girls from the Academy.

"I'm fighting for both of our sakes. That's why, I cannot lose."

After Ben proclaimed that with a strong gaze, Celis made a surprised expression

She then turned a gaze that was slightly tinged with hesitation towards Ben and declared.

"──Then, here I come."

 **Part 4**

On the other side of the match that was reaching the climax──a shadow was moving secretly.

The one who was at the deepest passage lined up with bookshelves was the girl called Saniya Lemiste.

She was supposed to be alongside Celes right now and watching the match. But she told them that today are her rest day and that she couldn't participate.

What she were doing in this place is unknown but one thing is certain, based on the object she is holding, a key, she is attempting to trespass

The lock opened and then Saniya chuckled.

"Fufu, it gave me a hard time but, with this, finally──"

"You will be able to search the off limits place──is that it? Saniya-senpai."

"…!?"

Saniya turned around towards the sudden voice. There three girls were standing.

It was Airi Arcadia. On both her sides were Tillfur and Noct of the Triad.

"…What is your business? Aren't you going to watch your big brother's battle, Airi-chan?"

"Yes. Airi really wanted that but, she came here because of you sticking your nose to off-limit areas."

"That's right. When Airi-chan is explaining Ben-chi's fight, her spirit is really different you see."

"…Well, putting aside that kind of inconsequential thing."

Airi straightened her back while her cheeks were reddening slightly.

And then, she cleared her throat *cough* and directed a serious gaze at Saniya.

"I want to know one thing. What are you searching in this place? Heiburg Republic's spy."

"…"

Saniya's eyes turned round hearing those words that were said casually.

"Haa… no matter how antagonistic I am to your big brother, but to call me a spy of another country is just──. I am really hated here. It hurts."

"It seems that you enrolled into this Academy two years ago, as a daughter of Lemiste house. And aren't you just an adopted child? It's hard to find proof up until now but then because you ,ade a large move, we managaed somehow."

"…"

Saniya responded calmly. In response, Airi pushed out a bundle of slightly dirty papers.

They were letters addressed to Heiburg, written by Saniya with the internal conditions of the Academy.

"We already reported this to the headmaster and the government office too. If you don't want to say what you are scheming, then please receive interrogation slowly by all means in the prison of the royal capital."

Airi calmly asserted and cast her eyes down.

Then, Saniya leaked out a small bitter smile and stood up.

"Are you planning, to capture me?"

"Yes. Please don't move from that spot. In any case, you don't have any more chances of victory."

"Right right. We had already called everyone else in Knight Squadron before this too."

Noct and Tillfur stood in front of Airi and pulled out their Sword Device altogether.

But, even after being told the fact that she along with the library had been surrounded, Saniya wasn't agitated at all.

"Hmph…. I'm impressed that you all can be a bit clever but──looks like you are miscalculating."

Saniya made a fearless smile while untying her braided hair.

Her long hair spread out roughly. Her eyes glinted sharply.

Saniya grinned while sending a ferocious hostility that gave the impression of a hungry carnivore.

"To show my respect to you honorable nobles who saw through my disguise, fine, I'll tell you all. My plan is to kill all of you! To destroy the military force of the New Kingdom!"

And then, Saniya pulled out her Sword Device.

"…Come, the winged dragon of crest, the symbol of power. Obey my sword and soar, Wyvern."

"-…!?"

A moment later, Noct and Tillfur also summoned their respective Drag-Rides and wore armor on their bodies.

 _iIiiiiIiII…!_

–

"…This sound is──!?"

Suddenly, a dissonant sound could be heard from somewhere. Airi plugged her ears reflexively.

A flute's sound that they've heard a few occasions before, it was the flute being used to call Abysses.

But, there was no Abyss heading into that place. Instead, Saniya's Wyvern undegoed a grotesque transformation

Dark red veins crawled in the surface, and the armor creaked as if it was expanding. The Force Core was being exposed as the thing towered the other Drag-Rides. It was wriggling, as if it was living.

"What's, this…? Is that really a Drag-Ride!?"

"Unknown! What in the world, is──!?"

Tillfur and Noct faltered. Behind them, Airi was backing away.

"Now! Let's end this idiotic selection battle and start a real war! You bunch of sheltered nobles!"

Saniya's eyes snapped widely open, and right after that the strange-looking frame activated.

 **Part 5**

The wall and ground were gouged violently, clouds of dust and white smoke were hanging over the practice ground here and there.

In the practice ground that welcomed the decisive battle of Ben and Celis, a never seen before fierce battle was developing.

"Biting Flare".

It was Typhon's other special armament that sennds energy to those captured by Pile Anchor and makes them explode.

That attack caused multiple explosions in the ground which is Celis remained high up in the air.

But Phillufy closed the distance between them by kicking into the ground and approaching her with Typhon's arm being aimed.

Her frame's joints twisted and a sure kill barrage of fists was unleashed at high speed. Celis evaded and dodged her assaults. Typhon then pursued with its powerful leaps and used a roundhouse kick to Celis followed by a sucker punch.

Furthermore she fired multiple Pile Anchors to the ground. They pulled on Typhon like rope with a claw attached, changing its orbit midair and evaded Lindwurm's counterattack.

Typhon landed down on the practice ground at high speed, shook off the opponent's aim with circling trajectory, dashed to beneath Celis, fired countless Pile Anchors once more, and sniped at Lindwurm.

Seeing that marvelous exchange, Ben called out Phillufy.

"Change of plans, Phi-chan! Let's trade places."

"Denied."

Phillufy instantly responded

Celis see through that distraction and continuously rammed her with the Lightning Lance.

Philuffy seemed to perceive reflexively that she couldn't dodge it. She met Celis with her fastest forward charge.

Fist and lance's tip collided and intense sparks and impact burst out.

────.

Such offense and defense that was like raging waves were deployed without even a breathing gap.

Even the female students at the spectator seats who were cheering them on loudly at first were watching the fight while holding their breath before they knew it.

"I'm sorry, Celis, I'm near my limit now. I leave the rest to you."

A few minutes later, Sharis who came down on the ground sheathed her Sword Device and declared her own defeat.

All her weapons were already destroyed, and even her Wyvern's armor had deep gashes on it.

Her Drag-Ride's state became like this because Ben continuously barraged him with invisible bullets and on top of that, Ben's uses sonic booms as shield instead of a barrier.

"I understand. Please withdraw quickly. You are too reckless."

"I see. Then, do your best, okay? I'll leave it to you."

Sharis leaked out a wry smile and headed to the door that connected to outside the ring in a jog. It was then,

"You fought in a way that doesn't put shame on your status as my partner, Sharis."

Such words of gratitude were softly said to her.

Right after Sharis exited the ring, Typhon's armor that Philuffy was wearing was also losing light and it was automatically dispelled.

"Haa, haa…. Haaa. tsu──"

It was because the exhaustion of the user reached the limit, but thinking how she obviously goes beyond her limit in coordinating her body's movement with her Drag-Ride. She already overworked herself.

In the case it was confirmed that the armor was forcefully dispelled, that participant would also be considered as defeated, and they had to leave the stage right away.

"Haa, haa…sorry, Bi…chan"

Philuffy cast her eyes down with her head hung low while walking away with a limping gait.

Ben thanked her partner and let out a wry smile

"Took you longer to decide, Phillufy…"

Phillufy's armor then dissipated and she collapsed in the ground.

But, thanks to Philuffy challenging Celis proactively, Celis became exhausted as well.

Celis' movement now has evident gaps between them which is why she won't be moving as much as that before.

"…Why?"

When their respective partners withdrew and it became a schema of a one-on-one duel, Celis suddenly let out a voice.

In order to defend against Philuffy's fierce offense, other than her Lightning Lance for close quarter combat, and Starlight Zero for long range, almost all her armaments were out of use.

"Why are you fighting? Is it for restoring a male dominated society? Are you trying to show off to the noble girls that are gathered here, so that you can get involved with this country once more? Or are you perhaps, seeking a vengea──"

Her voice was the same like usual, an aloof voice of a ruler.

But, Ben could hear that there was a slight hesitation inside Celis' voice.

"Please answer. Ben, are you──"

"…"

Ben made a small sigh, the touched the Omnitrix in his left arm.

He already knows the answer why.

It is to ask for Celis' forgiveness regarding his disguise and to show to her that she can't do certain thing alone.

"I already said it before, so I won't repeat it."

Ben said with a determined smile and readied his blade.

Celis gathered her breath slightly hearing that answer, and she readied her lance.

The mock battle's remaining time had just gone below three minutes.

Most likely, this would be the last exchange of offense and defense.

"Let's decide this, Ben Arcadia!"

Celis yelled and aimed the main cannon connected to Lindwurm's shoulder toward Ben.

This is the special armament that wasn't used even through the intense fight and saved until now, Starlight Zero.

Ben once again used Feedback's energy absorption to turn the battle's tide.

"-…!?"

Celis, together with the spectators in the audience seating, both can't believe what they have saw. That Starlight Zero's light shrunk into the blade Ben is holding.

He then redirected the energy into an energy slash

Right after that, she teleported instantly using Divine Gate and took distance from Ben to the very limit.

Then prepared a second reload

"Starlight Zero."

Together with Celis' voice, the light ball of compressed energy was fired──it was then,

"──GU, oOoOOOOooOOoOOoooooOOOOOOON!"

A never heard before strange sound resounded in the surroundings, making anyone who heard it think of it as the evil omen of calamity.

The surroundings fell silent as though time had stopped, an odd tension was born.

At the same time, the earth started shaking and the spectators was throwned into a panic.

"What was that sound?"

Someone among the female students at the spectator seats leaked out that mutter, it was at that moment.

*GOBAA-!*

Several dozen tentacles sprouted from the ground like pillars.

"Wha…-!?"

The tentacles interrupted the two's fight and Celis' balance was broken.

Right after that, the compressed light bullet of Starlight Zero hit the center of the practice ground and exploded.

 **Part 6**

"There is a grave new, board chairman!"

Inside the board chairman office, a young man who was the board chairman's secretary aide opened the door with a force as though slamming it open and tumbled inside.

"According to the large force that carried out scouting near the ocean of the Heiburg Republic, The Ragnarok crumbled! But they confirmed that were something moving inside it and it swam beneath the ocean floor and up until now, they still haven't confirmedits exact location!"

The board chairman's aide was talking with a shaking voice.

The figure of the Ragnarok that made the country move the army's main force to observe and monitor it was gone from that place.

Furthermore, there was a sign of it moving underwater. The Ragnarok was a disaster on the level that could destroy a small country.

If it attacked the royal capital──it might be destroyed within today.

"…So it used camouflage. It got us."

"Wha, what are we going to do headmaster!? In order to search for the Ragnarok and strengthen the protection of the royal capital, requesting Knight Squadron's cooperation urgently is──"

"It's unfortunate, but I discovered it already. Perhaps it's that right, the aforementioned Ragnarok Poseidon."

"Eh…!? Wha, ah──!?"

Pointed out by Headmaster Relie, the secretary turned his gaze to outside the window.

At the practice ground that could be seen from afar, there was half the body of a gigantic monster that reached to the sky.

"I'll give you a new task right now. Contact the city mayor, and tell him to evacuate the citizens from this first block. And then, can you also dispatch a rescue request to the Drag-Knights at each city block and near the Ruins?"

Relie took off her coat and quickly gave instruction.

"Urgent news! It seems that a Drag-Ride force of unknown affiliation has started invading the city! And they are going towards here, in the Academy!"

"…Heiburg really got us huh."

Finally sweat trickled down Relie's forehead and she scratched her head.

And then, she slowly started walking to outside the academy.

 **Part 7**

"Celis, are you alright?"

Half of the wall surrounding the practice ground collapsed, while the ground was deeply sinking in. There Ben was helping Celis along with Lindwurm to sit up.

The explosion of Starlight Zero seemingly didn't reach spectator seats

However, Celis who deployed a barrier to suppress the explosion was blown away. Her consciousness still hazy.

"What happened? Just what is…"

"I don't know. But, most likely, that's──"

Ben lifted up his face, at that moment it could be seen.

"GUOOOoooooOOOOOOoOOoOOO!"

It was a sight that resembled hell.

Several hundred thick green tentacles were growing out, the super large Abyss that was taking up a position in the practice ground was digging up the hard earth, smashed the surrounding stone wall haphazardly, and its momentum was growing gradually.

At the center was a huge head and protruding purple eyeballs.

That figure was even more ominous and several hundred times bigger that the squid type Abyss that was called Kraken──.

That gigantic body that occupied the whole area of the practice ground and spectator seats was there.

"Don't tell me, that is──!"

"Yes. Most likely that is the monster called Ragnarok."

Students who still have fighting spirit managed to fight back but the tentacles grabbed all the weapons they had, may it be blades or guns, and they were easily caught by the countless tentacles. This caused a heavy drop in the morale of the students.

"Wa, wait a second…!? I, I've never heard, something like this──"

"What's this!? This kind of thing…this is not an opponent that someone like us can fight…!"

"He,help! I don't care if it's Knight Squadron or the royal capital's army! So, someone──"

Even the girls who belonged to the military academy and accumulated diligent study day by day to defeat Abyss lost the color of their faces and ran about in confusion.

They were in a disadvantageous situation, to the degree that they could only barely save those who got entangled by the many tentacles before they could be brought to that fiendish mouth.

Most of the members of Knight Squadron weren't in this place for some reason, so even with several instructors including Raigree also fighting hard, their number was overwhelmingly insufficient.

The number of the student who could fight was decreasing, but the tentacles kept growing one after another, increasing their number.

The tentacles stretched as far as Ben could see.

The students all are lost in panic when,

"Prostrate under god's name! Heaven's Voice!"

The gigantic monster suddenly shrunk its head into the ground

It was Lisha. Who, at the same time deployed the Legion which destroyed several tentacles that captured the students.

In addition, the sliced sections of the tentacles were frozen in succession, preventing it from swift regeneration.

"Lisha! Krulcifer!"

Ben looked up from the large hole with its bottom missing. There he could see red and blue Drag-Rides.

While everyone was continuing to fight defensively and escape, only two people were launching fierce attacks against the Ragnarok.

Using that opening, Ben destroyed the lump of rubble overhead with Blade.

"It looks like we will be able to manage somehow huh, Krulcifer."

"Yes. That's only if we can use our full power continually like this for long, though…"

Lisha and Krulcifer prevailed for the moment, but as expected, perhaps because they were directly feeling the strength of the Ragnarok, they weren't optimistic.

As long as the core wasn't destroyed, an Abyss wouldn't die.

"Don't worry, I'll be th──!"

Ben too was going to join the rescue using his transformations but then,

"──!?"

A large explosion occurred; everyone including Ben couldn't help but be confused.

Inside the Academy ground, the girls' dormitory and the school building are being burned up.

On top of that, they could see several dozen Wyverns with unfamiliar coatings applied on their frames.

"W-Who are those intruders!? Wait, that's──!?"

That Lisha's yell was cut off must be because she thought of the true identity of the intruders.

If it was the rebel army that espoused the Old Empire, the Drag-Rides should be painted gray.

To think that they'll go as far as taking advantage of the Ragnarok's attack is beyond her.

"It already regenerated!?"

Looking there, Poseidon that was flattened by the gravity load of Tiamat and had all its legs frozen was recovering its momentum once more.

It crawled up while flattened by gravity, and tore off the tips of its frozen legs, then those parts began to regenerate.

"This looks bad. Not just the Ragnarok, we also have to go reinforce the academy──"

"──This is an order. Please go to defend the Academy. Lizsharte, Krulcifer."

At that time, Celis flew overhead Poseidon and calmly ordered that.

Even with blood flowing in drips from her shoulder, she readied her lance with composure.

"Don't be reckless, you idiot!"

"Just this much is no trouble. I can defeat it alone. Allowing the enemy's approach until this far is my error. I will take responsibility."

When Ben yelled, Celis' tense voice replied back.

Certainly if it was with Celis' strength, she might be able to fight equally even against this atrocious Ragnarok.

But──

"It's really unfortunate that we don't have that much strength is reserve."

Lisha was showing a self-depreciating smile while directing at Ben a gaze that was filled with some kind of determination.

"Ben! I'll leave everything to your own judgement. If Celestia didn't order you to do anything, then act as hero!"

She yelled like that with a grin even while showing a fatigued and agitated state.

"Descend, Twin cores that merged into one, spiral into the sky as an embodiment of chaos! Chimeric Wyvern!"

Lisha dispelled Tiamat's armor and wore the original Drag-Ride that she personally created.

That Drag-Ride that was a combination of two types of Drag-Rides had been modified into an even more fiendish form than before.

She must be intending to protect the Academy while avoiding the exhaustion from a Divine Drag-Ride as much as possible.

"I too greatly want to show my good side to you though──"

Krulcifer suddenly showed a cool smile and then she raised her voice.

"But it doesn't look like I will be able to do that in the current situation where I cannot even properly use Wise Blood. ──I'll leave this place to you, hero-san."

"Yeah, leave the rest to me !"

Ben nodded, and at the same time Lisha and Krulcifer flew towards the Academy together.

Ben recalled Lisha's words inside his head and he made a faint smile.

(Act as a hero, huh…..)

Exactly as she said, Ben thought.

He still hadn't settled it with Celis.

That meant that there was still no ground for Celis to give him an order.

In that case, he will defeat this great monster in front of him with the strength of the most powerful device in the Milky Way, the Omnitrix. Or with the strength borrowed from the "Black Hero"

(First, I have to rescue the other girls...!)

When Ben resolved himself, he disconnected from his Wyvern and dialed the Omnitrix.

He chose Fasttrack. If speed was the only thing he need, he could go with XLR8 and Jetray but he knows that it'll give him a hard time with just being fast.

Fasttrack then hurried away leaving a trail of black and blue.

 **Part 8**

"Hahaha, as expected, the New Kingdom's military academy are worthless! They're nothing but a bunch of helpless ladies."

Inside the Academy's ground──.

On the narrow path continuing to the girl dormitory and school building from the practice ground, several Drag-Knights were blocking the path.

They were men who were clad in a Drag-Ride with greatly different armaments, but for some reason their frame's paintings were uniform.

They were the same like the Drag-Knights using Wyverns to bombard the Academy from the sky.

But, even when the men saw the tentacles that could be seen at the practice ground in the distance, their complexion didn't change and they cackled loudly instead.

"Is it really if we relax a bit? We'll be scolded by that squidface you know? We better hurry and find the headmaster together with that thing!"

"Who cares. We're just dogs for them anyways. What we do during these times is none of their concern. While we search for that thing, we got into battle with these girls who stood in our way and captured them. There are plenty of ways to make use of them later y'know."

"…-!?"

The words of the men that were filled with malice caused the females in front of them to turn pale.

"They're porbably just lowlife mercenaries, my juniors. Just leave the rest to me okay? also, take this girl with you and run and if you can, call for help."

The one who said that from slightly behind was Sharis who was lending her shoulder to Philuffy.

"Are you guys employed by Heiburg's military? Must be troublesome to go as far as the New Kingdom."

Sharis's own Wyvern was already in a greatly damaged state, her stamina was also at the limit, but in front of her defenseless juniors, she could only say that.

She would attract their attention while the others escaped. Sharis thought that it would be great if she could do such a thing.

"Y-Yes-!"

"You think we are gonna let you-!"

The moment the two second year students answered, a man before them yelled.

At the same time, he unleashed one of a Drag-Ride's basic techniques, Howling Roar.

*GOU-* the air whirled and a shockwave shot through in radial shape.

"KYAAAAAH…!?"

The four people there were all blown backwards; Sharis too struck her back hard on the tree behind her.

"Kuh… uu…!"

*Cluck* Sharis and the other students fainted with their necks bending down.

"…nn"

In that place it was only Philuffy who barely held on to her consciousness, she was standing up even while staggering.

But, the impact from getting blown away caused the sword belt on her waist to slip. The Sword Device of Typhon fell into a thicket that was out of her reach.

"Oops, was the power a bit too weak? Well doesn't matter. It will be a waste even if you die now."

"Ah, uh…"

Philuffy pressed her head while groaning listlessly.

Light was already vanishing from her eyes.

At that moment──

The rouge Drag-Knight was pushed back by an unknown force.

"Is everyone alright?"

The black and blue humanoid, Fasttrack, just got in time to intercept the enemy.

"What the──Who are you? Anyway…. No matter how you did that, you're just a puny idiot wearing that costume. There's no way you'll beat me!"

The man burst out of laughter after seeing Fasttrack's appearance however, he came into a stop after Fasttrack stole his Breath Gun.

"We'll see about that."

Fasttrack rammed him away from the girls with his super speed.

One of the men deployed his Wyrm and approached Phillufy.

"It's a shame that that kind of assets were wasted on a brat."

The male mercenary fixed his gaze on the chest of Philuffy who was still wearing a pilot suit while licking his lips.

"After we have a lot of fun, we will let you go home when your family pays the ransom for you. With your body chopped into pieces though."

"…ill us?"

"Haahn…? What's up, huh, lady? Your voice is too feeble we can't hear anything y'know?"

The male mercenary asked back with a vulgar grin.

They didn't notice while standing in an overwhelmingly superior position in front of a good quality prey.

That the girl before their eyes is showing an aura of killing intent

"You will──kill us?"

"Yeah, tough luck but that's whats gonna happen at the end. My bad, but just give up. You have totally lived well until now and made a lot of good memories right? This, too, is the fate from god."

"Too bad──"

Suddenly, the eyeballs of Philuffy who was showing a hollow expression were dyed with the color of darkness.

Just one point, it was only the pupil that snapped open, tinged with sharp golden light.

Philuffy lightly pulled back her arm that was dangling down limply, and took a stance of punching.

"Hooo…. You seem to be the type that likes it the hard way, eh? Fine I'll give you what you want!"

The man also aimed his Drag-Ride's arm to Phillufy.

"Phillufy!"

Fasttrack who switched into Kickin Hawk tried to rush into her aid but was also surprised at what he saw.

A scream and blood surged out from the man's mouth.

"Wha…ah!?"

The remaining mercenaries who saw that scene opened their eyes wide speechlessly.

"I-Impossible-…!? No way!? A bare hand, against a Drag-Ride──!?"

The girl pierced through the barrier of the Drag-Ride using a fist of flesh and blood, destroying the Drag-Ride's armor really easily.

In front of that impossible reality, the men's faces were dyed with fear.

"…I cannot, die anymore."

Kickin Hawk who saw it too can't help but feel frightened at what he had witnessed.

Philuffy faced the next man along with a smile that was dyed with bottomless darkness, and she pulled her fist.

"Phillufy….. Who are you really…."

Kickin Hawk muttered that which only fell to deaf ears.

 **Part 9**

"GUOOOOooOo!"

The Ragnarok is still rampaging in its current location.

It swung around several hundred tentacles, spewed out smoke screen that was like mist from its mouth, and it was gradually increasing its method of attack.

Ben returned to the scene just below Celis who were destroying the tentacles using Lightning Lance that was clad in electricity.

But,

"Ben Arcadia. I order you to take shelter. Your strength is unnecessary for me."

"I just came here to tell you that I evacuated the others and you should follow them."

Ben said which forced Celis to reply in a rejecting tone.

"That is unnecessary for I can defeat it."

At that moment, Celis moved.

"Divine Gate."

She whispered quietly, and at the same time the Lindwurm she wore was wrapped in a halo of seven colors.

And then, the moment several hundred tentacles assaulted Celis, her figure disappeared.

"GIiIIH!?"

When Poseidon raised a bizarre cry, Celis was already in front of the enemy.

"Starlight Zero."

The super compressed light bullet was fired from zero distance into the ugly mouth that was opened wide like a hell hole.

Right after that, Celis retreated to the sky and flew higher than Ben. She then readied her Lightning Lance that was clad in intense electricity.

"The finishing blow."

"Amazing…"

Celis charged towards the Ragnarok below at the same time with the explosion of the light bullet. Ben was stuck in awe as he saw her fight the beast

While the area was shook by explosion blast and shockwave, Celis deeply stabbed Poseidon's torso without even balking at getting damaged by her own bombardment.

–

"──GIiIAAAAAAAAH…!"

–

It spread out a shriek that was unthinkable to be something of this world while splattering blue blood to the surroundings.

It acted violently for a while and threw all its tentacles to the surroundings. And then it stopped moving completely without even a twitch.

It seemed that Celis grasped the position of the core through the process of stabbing her spear on it many times.

She really defeated the Ragnarok by herself alone.

That fact that was like a dream stole Ben's gaze for a while.

"Uu… aa"

As expected, she might be considerably exhausted. Celis pulled out her stabbed lance while her body shook unsteadily.

"Celis!"

Ben approached beside her in panic and supported her, it was then,

"Like I told you… I can do it alone…."

"Do you still resent me?"

"Eh…?"

Celis was stopped at Ben's words.

"Why are you doing this to me!? First, you disguised as a girl and became my friend, was it because I'm trying to get you out of the Academy? Then time this you're worrying about me even though….. So why!?"

"Because you are important!"

"!?"

(What the hell did I just said!?)

Ben too was surprised that he had said those words.

"In the academy, that is. If you were to perish… Then who'll aid the people who can't defend themselves? You should think about this carefully!"

After hearing Ben's serious feelings, Celis forced a smile and nodded to him.

"I guess you're right. I have to defeat the unknown intruders too…"

Her beautiful jade eyes shook slightly, but she immediately shook her head and made a resolute expression.

She flew off in the academy's direction but before she could go,

–

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HAA─!"

–

A shrill loud laughter came from the spectator seats of the half destroyed practice ground.

"…-!?"

When Ben and Celis looked at one area of the seating, two figures wearing a jet-black robe appeared before them.

Silver hair and greenish colored sort of beard were peeking out of the hoods that covered their faces

That hair color──was the same as Airi, a common trait shared by that of the Arcadia bloodline.

The moment Ben saw that, his heart thumped heavily.

"What a splendid dance! As expected from the Academy's strongest, eh? But you did think that this will be over with just like that, you aren't riiight?"

The smaller robed figure put a golden horn flute on their lips, and raised their voice loudly.

"Now, entertain me quickly! How all you lowly maggots get eaten, your despairing face, the end of the road of the traitors, show me and satisfy this thirst of mine!"

–

*iIiiIIIIIII!*

–

The moment the shorter robed figure murmured, a discordant sound rang out.

"Gu…──GUaaAAAAAaaAAAA!"

Poseidon had completely regenerated. Even its core that was damaged by Celis was completely restored.

Lindwurm was blown away by an explosion blast and Celis crashed on a mountain of rubble.

"Celis!"

When Ben turned to look behind in surprise, over there was──.

"As expected from Celis-neesama. You aren't defeated yet."

Saniya who was smiling calmly was looking down on Celis from the sky.

Completely different from her usual intellectual appearance, her long curly hair was disheveled. Her appearance looked wild.

Furthermore she was wearing a Wyvern that was covered with a bizarre dark red pattern, the same like the Ragnarok.

"You bitch, what do you think you are doing!?"

The girl who idolizes her the most was the one who pointed her gun at her. Celis was unable to accept that fact right away.

In contrast to the shaken Celis, Saniya readied the Cannon in her hand and grinned fearlessly.

"Wasn't this thing majestic? This is called a B-blood Wyvern. A new weapon that was recently introduced into our unit, it's a little bit risky, but it's a strong frame that won't lose even against a Divine Drag-Ride."

"What are you saying, you are…"

Celis who was helped to stand by Ben asked with a shaking voice.

At that instant, the black robed silhouette on the collapsed spectator seats laughed loudly.

"Really slow aren't you, as expected from the muscle-brained duke's daughter! You were just dancing in our palm you know! Saniya over there is a spy that I sent in here! A spy from the Heiburg Republic where this me is acting as the military strategist you see!"

"-…!"

The words of the robed figure made Celis speechless.

On the other hand, Saniya was directing a dubious face at the robed figure.

"Is that fine? To say out that name here?"

"Hahn? Aren't you being emotional right now? Why won't you just do your job and over with it? Heiburg's dog."

"You heard her, it's a shame, but please die. Celis-oneesama."

"…Why!?"

Saniya was looking down with a cold smile. Even so Celis still called out to her.

"Was everything a lie!? Even the things that you told me…. Even the poor treatment and terrible acts that you received from males that I heard from you, all of those──"

Her voice and expression were pleading. Saniya answered her with a smile that cut down all of those.

"Celis-neesama. It's thanks to you, you know? Thank your incompetence which allowed me to progress this far. That it is that allowed the continuing destruction of your country now. But don't worry; I'll spread your foolish performance once I got back in my country so──goodbye."

At the same time when Saniya finished talking, she brandished her large Blade and slashed at Celis.

Ben instinctively activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Diamondhead which block the blade with his blade arm.

The crystalline humanoid that Celis saw that time during the fight against the Chimaera

"Ben, you are…"

"No time to explain, now move!"

As Celis still cannot move due to the shock of revelation, Diamondhead ordered him to back away.

Saniya who saw it also cannot believe what had transpired."

"Haa….So you can transform into that, eh? Speaking of which, the men from my force also said they encountered a man in a costume and a bird man; you're also those two, right? You see, I really owe you from the mock battle. Rather than that, is it fine? That you are covering for your grandfather's enemy?"

Diamondhead frowned hearing the incomprehensible words Saniya suddenly said.

Saniya's Wyvern unleashed Howling Roar.

Diamondhead who came forward to protect Celis got hit fully by that and he was sent flying.

Due to his crystalline nature, Diamondhead is most vulnerable to sonic attacks at it causes his body to shatter and weaken him.

He returned to Ben who has now got back at his feet.

"Leave them to me, Celis. Right now you deal with Ragnarok first, I'll rejoin with you later."

As Ben said that, he slammed his Omnitrix and transformed to Astrodactyl.

"Oh, so that was the Omnitrix that you are saying, tentacle head. Being able to transform into different forms of power…. I like that."

"Ah. I've desired it for a long time but no matter how many times I did that, I always lost to that idiot. But this time, with the power granted by your empire, I'm sure to be able to obtain it, Your Majesty."

The two robed figures from the spectators' seat conversed something.

Astrodactyl fired his energy beam at Saniya whom managed to dodge it.

Saniya's Wyvern looked mostly the same outside as a normal Wyvern, but its power in all aspects had increased by several times.

That output that wouldn't be left behind even against a Divine Drag-Ride shocked Astrodactyl who was pulling her with his energy whips

"That matter doesn't concern me. Because you probably guessed that I'm not the real Ben Arcadia."

He glared at Saniya who was grinning fearlessly midair and asked her that.

"Ha! Then that saves me the talk. "

"Ben….What did you…just…."

Celis can't understand any words that Ben is saying now.

"But…just for the sake of knowing about it. Then tell me."

Ben has now found the courage to ask about the secret Celis carries on her.

"Fine. That woman was the one who killed Benjamin Arcadia's grandfather. That girl once told your grandfather about the rotten politics of the Old Empire, because of that he made that counsel which caused him to get imprisoned and die."

"────"

Ben who heard that stopped moving. Celis' face paled.

In that opening, Saniya's Blade that was destroyed by Diamondhead was enveloped with a dark red light, returned to normal within a blink of an eye.

"It's over already for you, why won't you accept it? My subordinates already occupied this city and those two Divine Drag-Ride users that was left fighting will be facing fighters that on the same level as me! Soon, all of you will just become food for the Ragnarok!"

And then, Saniya readied her Cannon that had a dark red carved seal on its surface and fired.

A huge beam of light attacked Celis who was shivering from fear.

At that moment, black mist was expelled by Ragnarok which covered everyone's line of sight.

–

"──I'm sorry."

The surrounding was enveloped in jet black darkness. The wall was reduced to rubbles because of the explosion. And in that situation, Celis' sorrowful voice can be heard.

"I was, unable to say it…. About the matter of Wade-sensei──your grandfather…"

It was a depressed dark voice that couldn't even possibly be imagined coming from the usual Celis.

That voice was merely audible to Ben's ear.

"If you can't say it then don't force yourself to. You probably heard what I said before when I was fighting that Saniya."

Indeed. Celis heard Ben's declaration that he is not Ben Arcadia

"But…..If I don't…"

That voice that sounded like crying made Ben's chest feel pained.

"I've been thinking all this time. Because of my fault, sensei, who did the right thing died. That's why; I have to do the right thing in his place. Protecting all the girls in the New Kingdom, keeping his grandson away from trouble. Those are what I should do. That was what I was thinking all this time and yet──"

"That's why you never wanted me to help you fight the Ragnarok because you're trying to atone yourself…."

Exactly because she was regretting it, that she tried to become stronger and more righteous than anyone in the New Kingdom. She was also trying to keep her teacher's grandson, Ben, far away from the battlefield because of that.

"And yet, I was unable. I was, tricked…. I also betrayed everyone's expectations, and I also involved you into this…"

"…"

She regrets everything she had done that involved Ben fighting.

"S-Sorry, I forgot that you aren't him. But, he resents me right? So as fair price… If I I'll just die…."

Suddenly, a tentacle assaulted Celis who was trying to get up.

"Maybe you're wrong. And that maybe he never resented you. "

That tentacle was cut down. In front of Celis, Ben was standing in the way of that tentacle with his sword lifted before her eyes.

It was that black Sword Device, which 'Gwen' had always carried

"Black, Sword Device…!? That's, the sword when you were──"

Celis opened her eyes wide and raised a shaking voice.

In response to that, Ben smiled quietly.

"I know I hid a lot of things to you and I even tricked on top of that. Which is why I'll be ready if you ever scold me later."

And then, he readied his sword toward the black space that hadn't cleared yet, and yelled the Passcode.

"──Manifest, the violent dragon devouring the gods' flesh and blood. Sever the sky of black cloud, Bahamut!"

Right after that, particles converged and formed into a black dragon behind Ben.

"Connect On."

"Jet black Divine Drag-Ride…!? Don't tell me, you are!?"

"No. This too is one of the thing that I borrowed from the Ben of this world so you could say the the real Ben Arcadia is the 'Black Hero'"

When Ben looked at the Ragnarok, he muttered.

"As for me, I never resented you. Like I said, I want you to forgive for hurting your feelings before. You really are a likable person afterall and I really liked your awkward side."

Ben told her that with a gentle voice.

"That's why, wait here. I'll protect everyone because I am a hero who saved the universe a countless before."

Right after that, Bahamut flew up, breaking through from the collapsing ground.

"──So you came! Black Hero! It really helps to save time and effort that I can even kill you here!"

The instant Ben wearing Bahamut appeared, Saniya floated an evil grin and swooped down towards him.

But,

"I'm quite in a hurry right now, you see!?"

Ben said that with a voice that sounded completely disinterested, then he activated the Linker Device and chose Arctiguana to fire off a freezing beam.

"-…!"

The beam hit Saniya's B-blood Wyvern──and it froze solid.

"Kuh…!"

Shock surfaced on Saniya's expression, but she instantly changed it into a fearless grin.

"Hmph! But, it's over already!"

Saniya who lost control was starting to free fall, but she yelled victoriously.

"Something like the legend of the Black Hero is just bullshit! Taking on 1200 Drag-Knights alone in reality, who would believe such a thing! You cannot stop the Ragnarok and save the girlsf= from my subordinates at the same time!"

At the same time as that voice, Poseidon that finished regenerating all its tentacles caught Ben's figure with both its eyeballs.

The female students who were taking shelter at the corner of the spectator seats raised screams of terror.

At that time when all prospects of doing anything seemed lost, Ben was thinking.

That Ragnarok would regenerate completely even if it was cut with speed or smashed with strength.

The way to finish it off is to either stop it from moving or destroying it inside.

Recalling the fighting style that Celis showed, Ben racked his brain on he would be able to copy that.

The students at the far away school building were still being attacked by a lot of Wyverns.

The things remaining in the half-destroyed practice ground and spectator seats.

In that place where innumerable mock battles had been carried out and where more than a hundred students had fought, there were countless equipment falling around.

Grasping the terrain and situation.

He finally thought of a way

"Linker Pulse"

At the same time as Ben's declaration. The surrounding space vibrated.

The atmosphere was trembling The fallen rubble and countless Drag-Ride's armaments were caught in it.

"…Floating the surrounding material? ──What are you planning to do?"

Saniya who landed on the ground looked up at Bahamut with a dubious face. Linker Burst was the special armament installed inside Bahamut.

It was an ability that interfered with the surrounding material, produced a special force field, and moved objects. To put it simply, it was telekinesis and that he's better off using Gravattack's gravity control to accomplish a better feat but Ben chose to do this for him to use it on tandem with his Linker Device.

It didn't look like it would be of any use to defeat the Ragnarok. ──But,

"VaaOAAAAAA!"

Right after that, dozens of muddy black tentacles of the Ragnarok assaulted Ben──

–

*ZAN-!*

–

"Gi…!?"

All of them were cut instantly, almost at the same time.

"…Eh!?"

The female students who were taking shelter at the spectator seats far away, Saniya, and even Celis too were holding their breaths seeing that bizarre scene.

It started with Ben using Clockwork's power to stop time for a moment and used Reload on Fire to quickly slice them off and return to his original position."

"What, in the world──"

Saniya on the ground unconsciously muttered seeing that strange scene.

Ben remained standing there but the tentacles sliced off.

Countless Sword Devices and armaments that the female students dropped everywhere on the mountain of rubble in the practice ground floated towards him.

They fluttered up due to Linker Pulse towards Ben's hand. Ben then used Grey Matter's intelligence to give him a support in Bahamut's processing, then he grasped the floating weapons one after another in the middle of the fight and threw them with a speed that was like a bullet.

Of course, he did that while evading and severing several hundred tentacles of Poseidon that were approaching him.

"What are you planning huh! Are you screwing around!? By doing that, even if you can dodge and cut──"

Saniya who was gradually shuddering toward that superhuman feat that looked like acrobatics raised her voice. It was then a voice came to her through the communication method between fellow Drag-Rides──the Dragon Voice.

『Sa, niya… sama! It's an emergency! We were about to suppress half of the Academy but── Our Drag-Ride forces! They are getting shot down one by one!』

"What are you saying? From where is that kind of attack──…-!?"

There, Saniya finally noticed the truth.

That Ben was fighting the Ragnarok while pulling armaments and Sword Devices towards him in midair, then throwing them far away in the distance and shot down the many Wyverns attacking the school building.

Saniya, panicked, turned her sight towards the sky above the Academy; the figure of several dozen Wyverns who were there had suddenly vanished from the sky.

"You are saying that they were shot down…!? All of them!?"

With a dumbfounded expression, Saniya returned her gaze to nearby.

There, she saw Ben who was going to attack the Ragnarok right at that time.

 **Part 10**

"It's time for the climax."

Ben then switched out Grey Matter to Alien X causing Serena and Bellicus to be displayed in Bahamut's terminal.

They were arguing like usual but then noticed that there are some oddities.

"Oh so you manage to port your aliens into a machine?"

"Seems like you're in the middle of a fight Ben."

The two uninterestingly said so to Ben but he didn't mind and used Alien X's omnipotence to recreate Divine Gate's effect while at the same time, cutting all of Poseidon's tentacles.

"What was that Airi? Ben-san used Divine Gat──?"

Noct beside her asked her.

"I don't know it either. Looks like Nii-san have some explaining to do."

Airi said her honest words to what her "brother" did.

After Saniya destroyed Noct and Tillfur's Drag-Ride, she left finishing them off to the force following after her and flew towards the practice ground.

Lisha and others returned at that timing and they somehow escaped danger.

 **Part 11**

"That's stupid…! Impossible…! Such thing, such bullshit is-!"

While Saniya was raising an angry yell, Poseidon's tentacles were all trimmed and a hole was being gouged on its torso.

The cut off tentacles regenerated repeatedly at high speed, then attacked Bahamut did the same thing once more, cutting them again.

The unreal scene was being repeated. ──But,

"It's pointless! The life force of a Ragnarok has no limit! The one who will run out of strength first will be──"

『It will be the Ragnarok. 』

When Saniya yelled that, Ben's voice echoed through her terminal via Dragon Voice.

She returned her gaze to Ben's dance once more, and she noticed it.

He was accelerating far beyond Bahamut's speed. It was as if he's teleporting

His movement became circular. The acceleration was so fast that he created a tornado that lifted up Poseidon, repeated this until its tentacles entangled itself.

"That's impossible──"

Suddenly, Celis showed up wearing her Lindwurm

And then, she pointed its lance's tip towards Saniya who was similarly standing on the mountain of rubble.

"Please surrender, Saniya. Before this battle is over──"

She told that with a calm voice.

 **Part 12**

The exhaustion from using Bahamut for so long while the Linker Device is active was now taking its toll to Ben's body. He can't move his body that much now.

Even so, this wasn't the first time he was challenging a fight where he mustn't lose.

And then, he could also experience that there are girls who were fighting together with him only here.

"Then──"

No matter how painful it was, there was no way he who was the "Ben 10", a legendary hero that faced adversary countless of times, will just surrender easily.

There were also various troubles, but it was only at this kind of time that he felt glad that he was a man.

After all he didn't need to hesitate at all of getting hurt fighting for the sake of those girls.

"Here I go!"

And then, after including even the time to put his breathing in order in the middle of the fight, Ben then used Atomix's nuclear energy generation to empower him.

"Recoil Burst!"

Along with that declaration, Ben and Bahamut's frame glowed green and was covered in greenish energy.

Ben accelerated further into the entangled Ragnarok.

With the high destructive power that now cover him, Ben pierced through the monster's body deeply.

He then emerged into the other side of its body.

–

"Ve, AAAAaaaAAAAaAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

–

The giant body of the Ragnarok blew out black smoke along with the scream of death agony, and then it began to crumble.

That body which was entered with countless cracks exploded from inside, blue fresh blood surged out.

(With this──it's over.)

At that moment when Ben was convinced of victory──

From the core of the Ragnarok that was smashed, a crystal about the size of a human head showed up.

"What's this?"

A fantastical object floating in the air, shining faintly with seven colors.

Even Ben──no, everyone there had never seen before such gem. The air of the battlefield instantly stopped.

"It's now your turn, you fool."

At the same time with the shorter robed figure's words, the larger robed figure unsheathed his Sword Device, took the crystal out from the Abyss' body and hit ben with a powerful force that flung him into the mountain of rubbles.

What appeared before him was a Drag-Ride boasting a gold and white color scheme. Not only that, but it was larger than an average Drag-Ride, being in the same size as Saniya's B-Blood Wyvern. But what took Ben by surprise was the one was wearing it.

The being is definitely not human. "He" was an entity of a very large muscular build, green skin, various scars in his body, and a face that could only be described as squid-like.

He was Vilgax, Ben's archenemy.

"It's been a long while, Tennyson."

"V-Vilgax…. How come….. You were supposed to be dead after being petrified."

Ben could not contain his shock from the robed figure's revealed identity. Furthermore, he was unable to move because of the burden from using Bahamut.

"I got showered by a light, a blessing! Which reverted back my body into normal and brought me into this world and soon, our conquest will begin!"

Vilgax laughed maniacally and then the shorter robed figure spoked

"To be able to put down that Poseidon, it was quite surprising you know?"

The robed figure laughed with a derisive tone.

"But, it might be better if you didn't kill it. With this, you have completely angered me yeah, Black Hero-sama."

"Who are you? That silver hair──"

Even Ben who said such thing himself felt his heartbeat pounding hard.

 _Was it, Airi?_ Ben thought to himself.

"Are you, Airi…?"

"…"

The robed figure took a breath slightly hearing Ben's question that was filled with nervousness.

"Iiiidiot."

The hood that was hiding that face was quickly taken off.

"-…!?"

Ben reflexively held his breath seeing its face.

The left and right eyes were asymmetrically colored gray and blue.

But, what surprised Ben more than those strange features was that the true identity of that person who he thought as Airi was also a girl with a similar build.

"Airi, you say? Don't group me with lowlife traitors. My name is Hayes. Memorize it caaarefully okay, fake prince. HYAHAHAHAHA!"

After telling that with loud laughter, the girl called Hayes escaped together with Saniya.

Currently Ben is still sitting in the pile of rubbles

"This should be the first time I'll demonstrate my newfound powers to you, Tennyson."

When Vilgax said that, a ball of energy began forming between his Drag-Ride's hands.

"Full Circle!"

The ball of energy began descending towards Ben.

"Now die in vain, Tennyson!"

Before it could hit him Celes picked him up away from the rubble.

*BOOM*

A large of energy has enveloped the practice grounds and those who witness it could say that it is even stronger than that of Starlight Zero. It then dissipated and left a large crater on once was a training site.

The same like that Chimera, it welcomed a strange end.

The Ragnarok that suddenly revived, and the mysterious crystal that came out from its corpse, Heiburg Republic that was advancing its military expansion, a mysterious girl with the same hair color as that of the Arcadia bloodline and the reappearance of Vilgax.

There were several puzzles remaining, but for the time being the battle was over.

『Oooi Ben! Can you hear me!? Everyone is safe on this side! Including your little sister, there is no one that is seriously injured! Those guys retreated!』

The Dragon Voice that came from Lisha let Ben to sigh in relief.

"Thank you for your hard work Lisha. Here too the Ragnarok was defeated. Celis is also safe──"

When he replied like that and looked at Celis,

"…"

He noticed that Celis was staring fixedly at him with a scandalous expression. Ben cut off the transmission.

"…I'm displeased."

After a while, Celis puffed up her cheeks slightly and muttered that.

Ben comprehended what she meant and panicked.

"I'm grateful that you don't hate, but as for the matter of Gwen, I'm really displeased."

"I'm really, really sorry about that! I never intended to trick you with cross-dressing but──It first started from a misunderstanding and various circumstances!"

"A lot of my embarrassing sides got seen by you. Unforgivable, it's unfair, cowardly. How vexing. I'm displeased."

"If there's anything I could do to make up, just say so──"

"──But what displeased me the most, is how I was feeling really happy that you saved me. I shouldn't be saved by anyone, even though I've been thinking like that all this time…"

Celis showed a small smile that looked vaguely troubled.

"You said, that you are apologizing to me right?"

And then, she faced Ben again and repeated it once more.

"Eeerr, yes. If it's something that I personally can do then──"

"There's nothing I can think of. But since you saved me too, I think we're even."

"──Eh?"

Celis was surprised at Ben's words and wear a smile

There, Celis' smile was in front of him.

It wasn't a strict face that overwhelmed others.

It also wasn't an aloof smile that expressed confidence as someone standing above others.

It was her natural smile that she showed towards Gwen.

"I don't know how to rely on others. I'm also inexperienced on how to behave as a splendid noble. And then──this is the biggest reason; I don't really understand a man's feelings, or how to get along with them too. That's why, please teach me. Just like how your grandfather once taught me. Please, make me rely on you──that's my condition."

"Wha──"

Ben was at lost on Celestia's sudden confession however,

"Yes. Under the name of the Ralgris House, one of the Four Great Nobles, I will approve your stay in the Academy, and your entrance into my Knight Squadron, Ben Tennyson as Ben Arcadia."

"Thank you very much for this, Celis."

"And then about that. I'll have you adhere to my first command right away."

"Eh…!?"

A command suddenly came to him. It caused Ben's body to stiffen somewhat.

He became slightly anxious about what he was going to get told but──.

"Please keep my cross-dressing a secret forever. It will really eat through my whole dignity if that ever got found out."

Ben seriously said while Celis made a face that looked somewhat troubled.

"Ah, yes…. But──I think if I told it to others, everyone will think of you as the cutest senior 'Celis-senpai'."

"Wha-…!?"

Ben nodded while replying like that. Celis was suddenly flustered hearing it.

"Wha, what do you mean? Ben Arcadia. Yo, you said cute just now, who could you be referring──?"

"You, of course."

Ben answered calmly.

(Looks like I picked up Krulcifer's teasing attitude….)

Ben became somewhat anxious after thinking it.

"Cute…is it? It's the first time, a man told me that…"

Her cheeks flared up red and she averted her gaze from Ben.

"Hey, Celis are you okay? You look red, do you have a fever or what?

"Wai-, please wait a second! Right now, you must not look at my face! This is an order, Ben Arcadia!"

Seeing Celis getting into a panic and turn her back on him, Ben realized it once more.

As expected, she is really awkward, and cute──he thought.

"Well, let's go back then."

"Y-Yeah…."

Celis nodded and walked side by side with him.

Ben thought that perhaps by some chance, he might be the first man who walked beside Celis.

At a corridor within the academy,

"I'm glad…"

Relie who was making a cornered expression discovered that and she finally let out a sigh of relief.

She found Philuffy leaning on a stone wall while quietly making a sleeper's breathing.

"Let's go home. Together with everyone ──"

Relie softly reached out her hands, embraced the body, and began walking while lending her shoulder.

On her face, was a smile that has the trace of sorrow…

"Don't worry, Philuffy."

Relie abruptly showed the face of a big sister. She caressed Philuffy's soft hair while bringing her cheek closer.

"I won't let you get taken away from me again, even if it means being enemies with the new kingdom."

That small mutter wasn't heard by anyone's ears.

 **Part 13**

Several days after the incident,

"You're late, Ben."

"Yeah, I overslept again. But it's a weekend you know? Why even make arequest?"

"Because that's your work, 'Chore Prince'."

Lisha said that with a wink.

Ben, who was still feeling the pain from that fight, was requested by Lisha to come to the Atelier this early in the morning. It was indicated in her request that was doing something important and that he needs a pair of muscle.

"Sho whash waz ish das you're concerned about?"

Ben said that while still yawning.

"Take a look at this. It arrived yesterday from the principal. She said that it came from a ruin in Ymir, I plan to call Krulcifer about it but I think that's unnecessary."

The thing that Lisha presented was a large, totem-like, metal device that the carvings of unidentified beings.

"Wait, lemme see it closer... Weird. It shows some grey matter carvings on it."

"Grey Matter? Was that─"

Before Lisha could finish her words, Ben transformed to Grey Matter.

"This brainy guy."

Grey Matter proudly presented himself and began examining the artifact.

"This device is ancient yet very advanced….Hmm…. I think if we press this──yikes."

When Grey Matter pushed a button that was disguised as a Galvan drawing, The device powered and transformed into what Ben can only compare is a satellite dish in his world. Its tip shot what appeared to be a blue ray of light into the sky which also pierced through the Atelier's roof.

"W-What did you do, Ben!?"

"Like I thought! It was a distress signal sender! That ray will reach up to Galvan Prime and send whatever message this device has."

As Grey Matter said that, Lisha felt a cold chill running in her body.

"W-What will happen then?"

"I don't know. Maybe the Galvans will invade Earth or much worse. But one thing is certain. The version of Azmuth, the creator of this Omnitrix, will not be an enemy since he is too smart to be evil."

Grey Matter transformed back and walk back into the door's direction.

"One thing though, why is it so hot today?"

"Didn't you know?"

Lisha who energetically puffed her chest, faced Ben.

"Summer is coming."

"Sweet."

Ben replied at her while revealing an optimistic smile.

 **Afterword**

Merry Christmas guys! Volume 3 is completed now with twists! Stay tune for part 4 next year!


End file.
